Lily's Return
by Aussiejade
Summary: The story so far…After months of trying to repair her marriage in my story Last Chance Dr. Shepherd Addie decides it is time to move on, freeing Derek to return to Meredith. In town on business, Derek’s younger sister Lily befriends Izzie, reconciles her
1. Chapter 1

**  
Headlines**

Izzie sat briefly at the coffee cart between patients. Distracted, she looked over at a small magazine rack nearby and smiled at one of the small headlines on the front cover.

**New York Best Selling author signs movie deal!**

Izzie picked up the magazine and flicked it opened to the page to see a stunning picture of Lily Maloney, Derek Shepherds younger sister… and her dear friend.

"What are you looking at?" Alex and George came up behind her, Alex resting his chin on her shoulder to read.

"Wow!" He said admiring Lily's photo. Izzie tried to shut it not wanting to re-open old wounds for George. Lily leaving had left him depressed for months. He was only now seeing a new paediatric nurse named Simone.

"Don't close it… " Alex grabbed it from Izzie.

"Show George the girl who left him behind" He held it up in front of Georges face. George looked at it, blinking for a moment before saying coolly "Nice photo".

Izzie looked at him not convinced. She knew seeing Lily affected him.

"Right O'Malley… man she is HOT!" Alex said and Izzie hit him in the arm.

"I'm just saying, not as hot as you though babe" He and Izzie had recently reunited.

"You're an idiot," She said, grabbing the magazine she paid for it and walked off with Alex following her. George stood looking at the pile of Magazine left behind, reading the headline and trying not to seem effected.

Meredith looked at Derek reading the article from the magazine Izzie had given her.

"Wow" He said as he finished it.

"I can't believe they're making a movie from her book… I wander who will play me" He looked thoughtful.

"Some crusty old washed up actor" Meredith teased.

"Maybe George Clooney… he can play a doctor" They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Addison came up behind them and the two stopped laughing. Time had passed but Meredith still felt uncomfortable with Derek in front of Addison. Derek looked at Addison and smiled.

"We were just discussing who will play me in Lily's movie" He held up the magazine for Addie to see… she took it and read a few lines.

"Probably some has been actor," Addie mocked and Meredith and Derek laughed a little.

"She is doing so well… I see she has another book coming out" Addison folded the magazine and passed it back to Derek.

"Yeah in a few weeks apparently" Derek replied and Meredith watched the exchange not sure whether to make a comment or not.

"Wow" Addie said.

"Wow" Derek answered….

"Wow" Meredith said awkwardly snapping Addison and Derek of their conversation.

"I should go" Addison said walking away.

"I have a consult, will you ring the builder and follow up on those tiles" Derek asked Meredith. They were in the final stages of building their house and both were anxious to move in.

"Sure" She smiled and he kissed her cheek lightly in thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discussions**

Meredith sat in the cafeteria drumming subconsciously on the table. Izzie and Christina shared a knowing look.

"Meredith please that is annoying on so many levels" Christina said abruptly. She halted instantly.

"What's bugging you?" Izzie asked, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"And make it the short version please, I have patients" Christina added.

"In a word… Addison" Meredith said plainly.

"Oh McEx" Christina joked and Meredith shot her a look.

"Well it figures"

"What does that mean exactly Christina?" Meredith asked.

"It's just you've got Mc Dreamy… and you still choose to all mopey and negative…"

"I am NOT being negative"

"Then what Meredith? What. You've got the man, you've got your Mclife… what on earth could be the problem" Christina said in her Christina way.

"She's so perfect, why is she so perfect…. I mean she's this great surgeon… and she works with babies… you can't hate someone who saves babies lives, and she's so pleasant, Derek and her are so friendly still… and she looks so freaken good all the time, I mean look at me, my hair is in desperate need of conditioning, I have a families travelling luggage under my eyes… and…."  
"And in the end none of that matters cause you have Derek" Izzie said.

Meredith sighed defeated. No one got it. Maybe it was fear that one day Derek may wake up and see her, really see her and thing "Why on earth did I let Addison go?"

"Hello" Derek leant over Meredith's Shoulder and picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Speak of the devil…. Or in this case the Devils ex" Christina said and Meredith again shot her a look to shut her up.

"The Devils ex… you were talking about Addison?" He asked a little surprised.

"I'm working with her today" Izzie covered.

"Oh" Derek said, looking at Meredith.

"Excuse us" She added, nudging Christina to move too.

"Oh apparently I have some other place to be" Christina cottoned on.

Derek watched them walk away and scratched his head.

"They're both a little strange" He said sitting down.

"It's Christina she has that effect" Meredith replied.

"Is there something wrong Meredith?" He looked at her intently.

"Wrong? No. Why do you ask?" Meredith stammered.

"Just a feeling"

"It'll pass" She stood up quickly.

"Then what's the rush" He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I have… Burke wanted me to follow up on something"

"Something?"  
"Something" She said back, walking away quickly leaving Derek shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivals 

Lily stood still in the airport for a moment. She loved airports. Watching the people rushing past her she loved imagining where they were headed. To far off destinations, to visit long forgotten friends or begrudgingly travelling to distant relatives weddings.

She was interrupted by a hand on her waist.

"You have to get me out of here" A tall, dark haired man with sunglasses said to her having collected their luggage from the carousel.

She smiled at him.

"Don't you like airports Parker?" She asked.

He pulled a face in reply.

Parker was the latest up and coming director who had taken on the film based on her book. With so much based in hospitals he had wanted to do some research first. Lily had seen this as an opportunity to visit Seattle. She was filming her final story for Lifeline and had scheduled the two things together.

"When does your crew arrive for your story?" Parker asked as they began to walk.

"Day after tomorrow" She said.

"… And it's your last story, are you sad about leaving" He asked as the reached the sidewalk.

She stopped and thought about the question, then shook her head.

"It's the right time, everything was just a stepping stone to here"

"To Seattle?" Parker teased.

"No… to writing, full time, books, movies, whatever" She smiled at him.

"Fair enough" He returned the smile.

"Hotel first… then the hospital" She told him as they hoped into a taxi waiting near by.

"Sounds good" He said.

Returns 

Lily and Parker were talking when they got off the elevator.

"Lily" Izzie shrieked and Lily looked over at her and smiled.

"Who's the blonde?" Parker admired quietly.

"Taken" Lily said from the corner of her mouth.

"All the good ones are" He muttered.

Izzie embraced Lily.

"It's soooooo good to see you, what are you doing here?" She leant back to look at her friend.

"I'm here on work" Lily smiled warmly at Izzie.

Izzie and Parker looked at each other waiting to be introduced.

"Oh…this is Parker Andrews… he's directing The White Lillie's Movie" Parker extended his hand and gave Izzie a charming smile. Uncontrollably she blushed.

"Hi" She shook his hand.

"I'm Izzie"

"Nice to meet you… Izzie" His voice oozed charm.

"Accent?" She said referring to his soft drawl.

"Australian" he responded.

"Australian – Nice" Izzie smiled.

"Do you know where Derek is?" Lily asked as Izzie and Parker continued to stare at each other.

"Izzie"

"What? Oh Derek… I can page him," Izzie snapped out of it.

"That'd be great" Lily replied.

"I have an appointment with Webber, tell him to meet me there" She said, before turning to the elevator again.

"Lily" Izzie said and Lily turned to her.

"Are you going to see George… I mean while you're here," Izzie asked and Lily stopped still. Her face fell for a moment, then to cover she quickly smiled.

"If he's around," She said, turning away again.

"Nice to meet you" Parker said to Izzie.

"You too" She gave him one more flirtatious smile, then left to Page Dr. Shepherd.


	4. Chapter 4

Family

"Thanks Richard I appreciate it" Lily shook Dr Webbers hand having just signed off on her final Lifeline story.

"The stories on Addison proved a great success, the exposure was sensational. This should be similar," He said seriously.

"I hope so," She said looking to the door at the sound of a knock.

"Come in" Richard called and Derek opened the door smiling widely at his sister.

Taking two big steps, he enveloped her as she stood to greet him.

"Hey Mush" He said.

"Hey yourself" She stood back and smiled happy to see him.

"Your sister is doing her final story here at Seattle Grace…"

"Part of it" Lily interrupted Richard.

"Really, your leaving Lifeline" Derek asked.

"You should return more phone calls," She teased.

"What's it on?" Derek asked.

Lily looked at him and smiled. Derek looked from her to Richard waiting for an answer.

"It's kind of an eclectic piece" Lily said.

"I've almost finished actually, filmed most of it in New York"

Derek looked at Richard who was wearing a strange smile as he looked at him.

"Lily" Derek said quizzically.

"It's my farewell story, so it's on the Doctors in my life, Dad, Audrey, Lucy, Ava…" Lily named her sisters.

"… And you" She smiled at him.

"Me?" Derek was surprised.

"Most importantly you" She repeated.

"It'll be great for the hospital" Richard injecting fearing he might say no.

"Don't worry Richard, he doesn't have a choice… this…" She turned to face her brother, taking his hands and rubbing them affectionately.

"This is about family," She said, and Derek smiled back at her.

"Of course" He answered.

"So, can I ask now" Derek and Lily were at the coffee cart.

"About?" Lily asked.

"This Parker guy… are you and he…"

"Oh no" Lily shook her head. She certainly found Parker attractive but any kind of attachment would be inappropriate, the two were going to be working together for at least the next four months.

"Really?" Derek looked surprised.

"Cross my heart" lily made the motion.

"Why - were you going have a word to him" She teased.

"Probably" Derek admitted.

"I got your last scans from Dr Simons" Derek said referring the three monthly CT scans she was having since the operation.

"I thought that would shut you up," Lily said, and Derek smiled at her. They both understood each other so well.

"No signs of recurrence" he said.

"And your recovery appears to be great"

"I finished physical therapy a few months back I was still having some residual concerns with my hand movements… but I'm all better now" She gave him a big grin.

"Let's do dinner tonight, you me and Meredith, can you do it?" She finished her coffee and waved to Parker standing near by on his cell phone.

"Of course" Derek said as Lily started to walk away. Over her shoulder Derek saw Meredith and George rounding the corner. George stopped still when he saw Lily.

Parker finished his phone call, and to apologise for keeping him waiting Lily gave him a friendly hug, not seeing George.

Who's a Shepherd?

"Addie" Lily stood in the door of the Nursery watching her work.

Addison turned around and for a moment looked surprised before a huge smile crossed her face.

"Lily Shepherd why on earth didn't you say you were coming to Seattle" She walked to Lily and hugged her warmly.

"Surprise" Lily stood back and smiled.

"You always call me Shepherd" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Habbit… for you and me, I've gone back to Montgomery, but it's hard to remember" Addison looked a little sad for a moment.

"Potato, tomato" Lily Shrugged her shoulders to lighten the mood and Addison laughed at her humour.

"Hi" Parker walked up behind Lily and smiled at Addison.

Addison stood transfixed by Parkers smile. Lily tried not to giggle, before realising parker was equally as transfixed.

"Addison this is Parker, a friend, and the director of my movie" Lily said, looking at the two of them.

"Parker… hello" Addison managed and Parker gave her an even larger smile.

"Hello" He said.

"Dr. Montgomery" A nurse called and Addison snapped from her gaze and turned to look at the Nurse.

"I'd better go." She turned back to Lily.

"We'll talk soon, yeah," Addison asked.

"sure, I'll be her for at least a fortnight" lily answered looking at Parker to acknowledge that. He nodded with a smile towards Addison. She smiled, a little surprised at his obvious interest in her.

"Nice to meet you Parker" She said before heading back into the NICU.

Lily turned to Parker.

"No" She said.

"No, what?" He asked innocently.

"Addison" She said as he looked at her, she shook her head.

"No"

"Why not?" he asked looking in Addison direction.

"Because you're not here long and she doesn't need a fling… she doesn't need it" Lily said protectively.

"You're protective… or jealous" Parker teased as they began to work.

Lily laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself… I'm protective, she's my brothers ex and she deserves more than a fleeting romance, she doesn't need it" Lily said again.

"Maybe it's just what she needs" Parker smiled at her cheekily as the elevator arrived for them. He boarded it and turned to look at Lily.

"You coming?" He asked.

She nodded then entered the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner 

"More Drinks?" Parker asked Lily, Meredith and Derek who were seated in a booth at Joes. They had finished a meal at a restaurant near by and were now enjoying a few drinks.

Meredith signalled her and Derek's empty glasses and smiled at Parker in thanks.

"He's cute," She said to Lily as he walked away. Derek scoffed and Meredit squeezed his hand lightly.

Lily looked in Parkers direction admiring the view. He was every inch the quintessential Aussie guy. The one you read about and see in movies. Tall, tanned blondish sun kissed hair and a crooked smile that would melt your heart. His voice was warm and his accent thick and appealing.

But she wasn't interested at all. He was her new friend and her colleague.

"Not my type" Lily simply said and smiled at Meredith who seemed to look at her in disbelief.

"I should go help him with the drinks though" Lily stood up from the booth. As she did the bell above the door jangled and she looked over to see George and Christina standing in the doorway. Christina continued to walk, as if not noticing that George had stopped still, staring straight at Lily.

She stood for a moment returning his gaze, before managing a smile.

She slowly walked over to where he stood.

"I don't bite George," She said warmly when she reached him, resisting the desire to embrace him.

Looking at him she couldn't remember the reason she had ended it. His deep, caring eyes erased the memories. But looking at her now they were cold.

"I just wasn't expecting… you, here" He said in his usual way.

"Well, here I am" She stretched her arms out.

He walked around her towards the bar.

Lily stood for a moment still facing the door. Should she follow him? Maybe it was better to leave it. She was after all the one who convinced him to put his heart on the line last time, only to be the one to break it. She hadn't left for lack of love though. In the short time they had been together she had fallen in love. But she knew that they were moving in two different directions, in the end that pulls you a part and it's a whole lot more painful. She was based in New York then, him in Seattle, both at pivotal places in their careers, who should've been the one to give.

So she had done what she knew how to do. What she had done when she moved to College in San Francisco, away from the pre destined path of her family, she put distance between her and George. She left him a note and she ran home to New York.

She had thought the distance had made her see things clearly. She had thought it was the right thing for them and that the distance had eased the pain.

But as she turned around to look at his back she knew the distance had only numbed the pain. It had served as a poor anaesthetic and now in reality, the pain… and the love were still there.

She walked to him.

"Can't we be friends?" She leant slightly over his shoulder and said.

"I'm seeing someone" He turned to say to her and it was like a slap in the face.

"Of course you are," She said sincerely. Why wouldn't he be? He was fantastic.

"She's great, really nice, a psychiatrist at work" He said, faking self-confidence.

"OH George, you're seeking a shrink" She tried to tease, thinking of her sister Audrey who was a psychiatrist too. He flared at her, hurt by her teasing.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"I should go," He said and started to walk out, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait" She said and he seemed to give in, just as Parker came over.

"You're drink's waiting, I just have to go to loo" He said.   
"The bathroom" Lily laughed a little at his Aussie slang.

Lily returned her gaze to George who was watching Parker walk out.

"Who's he… the crocodile hunter, didn't see him as your type" He said, with a nastiness that surprised Lily.

"He's a friend," She said as George shrugged off her arm.

"I should go" He said more firmly and walked out the door.

Research 

Parker drank his coffee at the cart in the hospital. Lily was meeting him so they could make some notes for the film. He was going to observe in Neurology to help with inspiration for White Lily.

He looked around and watched the hustle and bustle of early morning at a hospital. Taking it all in he saw it as if looking through a screen.

"Morning Parker" Derek came up behind him and ordered an espresso.

"Morning" Parker said.

"You're here early," Derek said.

"Research" Parker held up the script.

"Oh right, with me later" He turned and said, Parker nodded.

Over Derek's shoulder Parker could see Addison in the distance.

"Where's Lily?" Derek enquired.

"She should be here soon… ah, excuse me, I see someone I need to speak with" Parker said, side stepping Derek and heading in Addison's direction. Out of curiosity Derek turned to see who he was headed towards. He was surprised to see Parker greeting Addison.

"Hi" Addison was caught of guard when she saw Parker, both by him coming up to her and by the butterflies in her stomach. She pushed some hair behind her ears and smiled.

"I was hoping I'd see you" Parker's voice oozed charm and he lightly touched her arm.

"Really?" Addison asked, surprised by his sincerity.

"Can I help you with research, or something?" She asked.

"You can help me… by going out to Dinner with me, tonight" He said straight out. She looked at him, amazed by his brazen invitation.

"Um… I'm not sure what to say," She said.

"Say yes" He stepped in slightly closer, and she felt giddy for a moment. This was stupid, Addison told herself. She hadn't had a man make her feel like this since… Derek.

She looked down at her feet for a moment, and then up into his eyes stopping herself from letting out a small giggle.

"Why not?" She said.

"Good, tonight, meet at the bar across the road, say 8.30" He said looking over to where Lily now stood with Derek, both of them looking on disapprovingly.

"Sounds great," She said, and Parker leant in and kissed her cheek.

"I look forward to it," He said in her ear before leaving her standing, holding her cheek, amazed that she felt like a teenager again.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Girl 

Addison stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She frowned a little. Spontaneously accepting a date with the hot Aussie hadn't allowed her much time to prepare. She combed her hair up into a loose bun allowing some hair to fall out and frame her face.

She fished inside her pocket for her red lipstick, applying it as Lily entered the bathroom.

"I was looking for you everywhere, want to do dinner?" Lily asked.

"I'm having dinner with Parker, I told you that" Addison put the lid back on her lipstick and turned to face Lily.

Lily knew that. But it worried her. She wanted Addison to move on, but she was unsure if Parker was the one she should be moving with.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" lily asked tentatively.

"You don't" Addison could hear the disapproval in her question.

"You're not interested him are you?" she asked.

"Oh god no, really, I'm just…." Lily wasn't sure exactly what her concern was.

"It's just you know he's only hear for a short stay" Lily tried to put her words together.

"It's okay Lily, I'm a big girl" Addison walked past her and out of the bathroom.

Following her Lily tried to explain.

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Like I said I'm a big girl" Addison kept walking towards the exit, passing Meredith on her way out.

Lily stopped and smiled at Meredith.

"You okay" Meredith asked.

"Sure" lily said, focussing on Addison.

"Where's she off too?" Derek startled Lily as she joined them both.

"Addison has a date…. With parker" Lily said.

Meredith looked at Derek, unable to read his expression which seemed a mixture of disapproval and perhaps anger. She feared it may have been jealousy too.

"I think it's good" She said and both Derek and Lily looked at his in surprise.

"This can not end well" Lily said looking over to see George getting off the elevator. He stopped when he saw her and they looked at each other.

"These sort of things never do" Lily broke her stare and looked back at Derek and Meredith.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" She said sadly and walked out into the cold air.

**Then he smiled**

Parker stood up at the bar as Addison approached. She looked at him and tried to calm her nerves, silently telling herself she was a grown woman, a confident, world-class surgeon, and it was ridiculous to be feeling like a silly schoolgirl.

Then he smiled!

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

"I'm sure you're worth waiting for" He smiled leaning in and brushing her cheek with his lips.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Manhattan" She smiled and he nodded at the bar tender standing where Joe usually did.

"What are you drinking?"

"Fosters" he said referring to the Australian Beer.

"Not the best Aussie beer, but at least it's a taste of home," He said sitting back down.

"You must get homesick" Addison said looking at him thoughtfully.

"Every day… but there are plenty of things to love about being here" He turned to her, smiled sincerely and Addison couldn't help but blush a little.

"I guess there are… but I miss my friends and family in New York… but they're not on the other side of the world"

"Why are you here Addison? Why are you in Seattle?" Parker asked.

Addison thought for a moment, ultimately the one thing keeping her here after her divorce was the contract she had signed.

"A contract keeps me here"  
"A contract?"

"I signed it when there was a chance my marriage would work… with the hospital"

"You could look at that way… or you could focus on the fact you are here for your career, a stepping stone to greatness… like me, that's why I'm in the U.S." he said and he took a swig of beer.

"Hurry up" He said placing a fistful of money on the bar.

"What? Where are we going?" She finished her drink.

"Addison, please I may be Australian and for some reason everyone thinks I live in pubs, but I don't wine and done beautiful woman in them… I have plans that are worthy of you," He said extending his hand.

She looked at it, extremely flattered by his words, warning herself to go slowly. Then she took it and he lead her out.

Meredith tossed in bed willing herself to go to sleep knowing she had rounds in a little over 5 hours.

"Is something on your mind, Mer?" Derek rolled over in bed and embraced her.

"No" She lied.

For a moment Derek said nothing, but he could certainly tell something was bothering her. The beauty of their relationship was the quiet understanding. That was the part he loved the most. The way they could read each other.

"Mer" He said softly.

"I was just thinking about Addison," She said and Derek sighed heavily.

She sat up and looked at his facial expression in the dull moonlight.

"What about Addison?" He asked trying not to seem a little annoyed. He had hoped there was a point he would no longer need to reassure Meredith that it was her he loved. It was her he wanted to be with, it was her his heart wanted.

"I was just wandering… when you saw her going to her date… with Parker, you seemed annoyed, maybe jealous" She managed to say, knowing it was her in fact that sounded jealous.

Derek sat up and looked at her.

"Meredith I love you, I've loved you from the day you tried to kick me out of this house without knowing my name, I've loved you since the moment I saw you dancing with a bottle of tequila outside…" He stopped and put his hand on her face.

"I loved you, for continuing to love and admire me… even though I broke your heart and went back to her" He leant in and kissed her. At first she kissed him back, but then she pulled away.

"That doesn't answer my question, were you jealous"  
He looked down at the bed then he met her eyes.

"I haven't loved Addison in longer than I can remember… not like that… but I still care about her, and I guess when I saw her… going on a date… well I don't want her to get her heart broken… I really don't" Meredith looked at him, the thing she loved more than anything about him was the compassion in his eyes.

"I know you don't," She said quietly, rubbing his hand.

"I guess I still feel bad sometimes," He added.

"For what, for me? For us?" Meredith wondered.

"No, not at all… you Meredith Grey are the love of my life" he kissed her quickly.

"But I made things complicated going back to her, giving her hope when I couldn't see any"

"You did what you thought was the right thing to do" Another thing she loved about him was his honour, his determination, she couldn't hate him for working at his marriage, she could never have hated him for that.

"You just don't want her to be hurt" Meredith leant in close.

"But it's not your place to worry anymore, it's not your place to tell her"

"We're still friends" Derek said.

"I know you are… friends just have to watch, friends just have to be there to help if it goes bad… and to celebrate if it works out… will you celebrate if it works out?" Meredith asked, looking for reassurance again.

Derek looked at her, tilting his head slightly. He kissed her quickly again.

"I will celebrate" He said and smiled.

"You know when else I'll celebrate," He asked and she shook her head.

"I'll celebrate… when our house is built and we can move out of here and start afresh" She smiled as he leant her back and started to kiss her lips, then her neck, then her stomach…. And she began to giggle uncontrollably lifting a pillow to muffle the sounds so her roommates wouldn't here.


	7. Chapter 7

Coast Clear 

Lily walked up the stairs slowly. Looking behind her she saw Izzie smile encouragingly at her.

"Go up there" Izzie said.

It was 11.45 and Lily and Izzie had just come home from a catch up dinner. Both girls felt like they had known each other their entire life and had missed each other when Lily returned to New York.

Izzie had somehow managed to convince Lily to come home to Meredith's house with her and try talking to George again.

Lily smiled back meekly before continuing up the stairs. Standing in front of George's room she shook her arms and shoulders as if she was trying to prepare herself for a football match.

She knocked on the door quietly first and then a little louder.

Waiting for a moment she almost convinced herself he was sound asleep and started to step away from the door, when suddenly George opened it, looking at her sleepily he waited for her to speak.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He managed, rubbing his eyes.

"Coast clear?" She tried to joke hoping not to find him in bed with his new girlfriend.

He looked confused at first then seemed to realise what she meant.

"Ah, she's, ah at a medical convention in Boston" He stumbled, wanting to slam the door on Lily but finding it impossible.

"Can we talk? Just for a while" Lily looked at him and gave him a small flirtatious smile.

Again he told himself that he should say no. He had taken the chance with her before, against his better judgement and desire to be hurt… and she had ripped his heart out.

He looked at her intensely and returned the gaze. Then he opened the door a little wider, saying nothing, she stepped inside.

"So" lily looked at Addison the following morning over a coffee.

"How was your night?"

"I should ask you the same question" Addison attempted to dodge the question.

"You first" Lily said.

"Well, his Aussie charm certainly is … charming" Addison nodded, smiling despite herself.

"Did you sleep with him?" Lily asked and Addison just looked at her, answering the question.

"Addison, you dirty stop out" Lily flicked her in jest with her arms, and the two last.

"I must say I feel uncomfortable discussing this with you" Addie said.

"Why?"  
"Well, you are Derek's sister…"  
"And your friend" Lily interrupted. She wasn't certain if she though Addison and Parker was a great idea, but Lily believed in letting go and allowing the shazam so who was she to argue.

"So, what about you and O'Malley" Addison asked.

"We ah… we talked"

"Just talked"

"Um… well… not quite" Lily said and Addison sat intrigued.

"We kissed, a little, but he stopped it, he's seeing someone, but I slept with him all night, and he held me, it was nice" Lily smiled a little as she felt a warm feeling as if in reflection from the night before.

"So what's going to happen?" Addison asked.

"What's going to happen with you and Parker?" It was Lily's turn to dodge the question.

"Touché" Addison smiled at her and they both knew the answer was the same… who knows?

Karevmacon 

"Do you still love her?" Izzie asked George across the cafeteria table. She knew that Lily hadn't left till the morning, but she was looking for more details.

George stared blankly back at her.

"I'm seeing Violet" He said.

"That's no answer George" Izzie replied.

"I'd go for Lily, in a nano second" Alex said, reaching for his coke.

"For what it's worth" He added as Izzie looked at him. She wasn't concerned at all, she knew that was just Alex.

"That was an answer, I'm seeing someone… and I kissed Lily" George stumbled.

"You kissed her, seriously, did you hear that Alex, George Kissed Lily" Izzie shrieked loudly.

"Way to go O'Malley, you just moved up on the Karevmacon"

"The karevmacon?" Izzie and George repeated.

"It measures coolness" Alex said in jest and Izzie rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't listen to him George… if you love her, you need to settle things with Violet" Izzie said gathering her rubbish to put in the bin.

"Come on Karev" she knocked Alex's feet that were resting in the table to the floor.

"Let's leave George to think" She said as they walked away.

"So the crew arrive tomorrow, I want to film the first interview in the afternoon" Lily was going over the notes of the story with Derek. It was her last report for Lifeline and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Then I want to do another one, maybe at your house, more personal.." Lily kept rambling not noticing that Derek had something he wanted to talk to her about.

"Mush, I can't get a word in… I want to tell you something" Lily put her pen down and looked at her brother.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to be the first to know…" he sounded almost nervous and Lily waited in anticipation.

"I'm going to ask Meredith to marry me" he said and he waited for Lily's immediate congratulations… but she sat surprised.

"What? Don't you like her? Don't you approve?" He asked. Lily had always been his bounce board in the family, her response was unexpected.

"It's not that, I love her, she's great, and the thing I love most is she adores you… I just wasn't expecting that, so soon, you're barely divorced" Lily managed to string a sentence together.

Derek stood up frustrated.

"Addison and I were over long before we realised it" He said.

"I know that" lily said softly standing up as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put a dampener on it, I think it's truly fantastic" Lily hugged her brother.

"So tell me more, when, where, how, this sister needs details" Lily stood back to look at him.

Derek started to smile wickedly.

"That's where you come in" He said, and Lily looked back at him intrigued.


	8. Chapter 8

**McDown Under**

"Could he be any hotter?" Izzie asked, placing another fry in her mouth. She was seated with Christina and Meredith at Lunch and the three were watching Addison and Parker across the cafeteria sharing a meal.

"He could only be hotter if he was holding a scapel" Christina acknowledged but even she was unable to deny Parker's obvious appeal.

Addison threw back her head in laughter and the three fell silent as they tried to hear what she was saying.

"McAussie is certainly a dish" Meredith said.

"McAussie, that is so lame" Christina looked thoughtful for a moment searching for the right word to sum up Parker.

"McDevine… no"

"McDelish" Izzie screwed up her nose.

"Mc Eat him with a spoon" Christina said.

"No No this is it" She quickly added.

"Mc That's not a hottie this is a hottie" She laughed wildly at the obvious Aussie Pun, both Meredith and Izzie looked at her confused.

"You know croc Dundee" She said shaking her head in disbelief that the girls had not seen the humour.

"I have to wonder if he even gets a Mc Name, maybe we should reserve them for Doctors" Meredith said.

"Oh no, he deserves a Mc Name" Izzie replied.

"Well then I like yours Izzie, McDelish" Meredith smiled standing up.

"McDelish it is" Izzie stood too.

As Christina stood too, she was still amazed that the pair weren't laughing at her joke.

"McDundee then, Mc Croc Hunter… c'mon I'm running out of Aussie puns" The girls rolled their eyes at her and walked away.

"I've got it" They stopped and turned to face Christina.

"McDown Under" Christina said pleased and Meredith and Izzie finally laughed at the obvious double meaning.

"I wander what's so funny" Parker said nodding his head in the direction of Christina, Meredith and Izzie.

"Who knows, interns?" Addison shrugged her shoulders.

Parker had insisted on meeting her for lunch at the hospital and despite her reluctance she was really enjoying herself.

"So you're a country boy then?" She asked.

"Born and bred, moved to Melbourne to study at Film school" He smiled at her. Addison found every word he said sexy.

"I've been in L.A. 6 months, working with the studio after they picked up my short film"

"Exciting" Addie said.

"Sometimes" Parker leant in and lightly touched her arm on top of the table. Then Addison pager went off, she looked down to view the message.

"I have to go" She stood quickly.

"Work" She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Of course" He said and she started to leave.

"Addison" She spun around and he was standing behind her.

"I want to see you tonight" He pulled her in and before she could resist because of the public display he was kissing her, strong and forceful. He pulled her back and she brushed away the hair from her cheek as if regaining her compusure.

"That was… unexpected" she smiled.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Definitely" Addison said quickly walking away.

**Secret Business**

"Three giggling girls, what's going on here" Derek stood with Lily watching Meredith, Christina and Izzie walking their way.

"Secret girls business" Izzie managed as the other two tried to hold in their laughter.

"Oh… best I don't know then" Derek quickly kissed Meredith's cheek and continued on his way.

"Where's he off too?" Meredith turned to ask Lily.

"He has to check someone post op before we do our interview" Lily said.

"So what's this secret girls business?"

"I'll tell you later" Izzie replied grabbing a chart from a nearby dock and leaving with a wave.

"I better fly to, I want in on Burkes cardio case," Christina said.

"Alex has that" Meredith looked at her confused.

"Ahhh I have ways" Christina teased walking off.

Meredith turned to look at Lily again.  
"So, what have you and Derek been up to this morning" She asked. Lily smiled at her, forming her response. The truth was she and Derek had been discussing his proposal.

"Secret sibling business" Lily answered.

"Okay" Meredith looked at her trying to work out what that meant.

"We were just planning my interview" Lily added.

"Okay" Meredith still didn't believe her.

"I'd better…"  
"… Get to work" Lily finished her sentence"  
"And I'd better…"

"… Get back to work too" Meredith replied awkwardly.

"Yes" Lily smiled again, before leaving Meredith to stare at her back and process their encounter. She knew Derek and Lily were close. What was she hiding?

**Aussie charm**

Lily's crew had finally arrived for the shoot. Jim and Toby were setting up the camera and audio while Lily stood rehearsing her opener.

Parker sat nearby on his cell again. Hanging up he looked at Lily.

"I just talked to the Bobby, he's going to send some location scouts out next week" Parker was making plans to shoot part of White Lily in Seattle.

"Sounds good, are you sure it will work?" Lily asked, in the end knowing it was not her place to second-guess the director.

"Of course it will, trust me, haven't I pulled through on everything else, I have to fly back to LA. Tomorrow for two days to finalise casting" he said standing and walking over to Lily.

"Lily I promised you I would treat your story well, we'll still do the bulk of it in New York" He warmly grabbed her hand, just as Derek came around the corner. He stopped to look at Parker and his sister.

"I'm ready" he said approaching them.

Parker looked at Derek and smiled.

"I was just telling your sister I am heading back to LA for two days, to finalise casting"

"Oh, who's playing me?" Derek had been dying to find out.

"Lily wanted Johnny Depp… but we're not quite up there yet… her nezxt script definitely" Parker said and Derek smiled at the thought of being portrayed by Johnny Depp.

"The studio was trying to lump us with some 80's actor that was in a heap of teen flicks… but Parker said no" Lily teased.

"We're actually talking to Rob Lowe… not exactly A list but it is only a supporting roll" Lily playfully punched her brothers arm.

"Anyway I better leave you two to it" Parker said, leaving the two.

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

"I was just teasing you, though the Rob Lowe part is true" Lily adjusted her microphone.

"I meant what was the hand holding about… the hospital is all talking about Addison and him, yet he's here holding your hand" Derek seemed unimpressed by Parkers Aussie Charm.

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"He was talking to me about the movie, we're friends… and he is very interested in Addie, does that surprise you… or make you jealous?" Lily asked annoyed, she headed to where Jim and Toby were standing leaving Derek alone to consider the question


	9. Chapter 9

Hard for me to think 

"So I have to fly back to LA for casting" Parker put his drink down on the booth table and looked at Addison.

He moved an inch closer to her and following his lead she closed her eyes and kissed him softly. Her head was swimming, in the shortest period of time she had become infatuated with a man she hardly new. She was a logical woman and this made no sense.

"It's probably a good thing" Addison said pulling away from him.

He looked at her quizzically.

"So I can think… something about you makes it hard for me to think" She smiled.

"You have the same effect" He said, returning her smile.

"Should we get out of here?" She wanted to be alone with him again.

He didn't answer; instead he stood, extended his hand and led her from the bar.

"Did I sense some tension between you and your sister?" Meredith asked Derek as they pulled up at the land. They had finished a little earlier than usual, Meredith meeting him following his interview with Lily, as they had wanted to get to the house to inspect it.

"Tension? No" Derek brushed it off, knowing he couldn't explain that he and Lily had fought about Addison and Parker.

He met her at the front of the car and took her hand and the two stood for a moment admiring their home.

"When did the builder say we can move in?" Meredith asked Derek, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Next weekend, only carpet to be lair in the other bedrooms" Derek said, continuing to admire the home. It was everything he had dreamed of when he had arrived in Seattle, a home, on his land, and the love of his life to share it with. He kissed the top of Meredith's head and they started to walk towards the house.

"Are you sure you weren't fighting?"

"Lily and I… you don't have to worry about us, we work things out" He said. Meredith looked at him unsure what to make of it.

"Listen" He stopped her.

"I have something I want to say" Derek looked at her for a moment, and a slow smile crept over his face.

"What?" She asked.

"I just can not believe how much I love you… and I gave up on us" He said remembering his decision to stay with Addison.

"You did" Meredith nodded, but she had eventually understood his decision. She could never hate Derek, she had tried, but it was impossible.

"I did… but I'm so thankful for where we are now" He pulled her into an embrace.

"Me too" She said, the words muffled by his chest.

"Next weekend, I want to spend our first night here… just you and me, no boxes, no furniture… just you me … and a TV" He said, leading her towards the house again.

"A TV?" She was confused.

"I have something to show you" He said. It was the plan Lily and he were working on.

"OK, you're confusing me, but ok" He stepped up on to the porch before her and turned, extending his hand.

"Trust me… I'm a Doctor" he joked.

"I always do" She took his hand and let him pull her into another embrace.

**It's about time**

Lily sat in a chair in the hospital waiting room for a moment.

She had had a long, exhausting day filming stand ups and intros, plus the interview with Derek. Not to mention the argument she and her brother had had.

"You okay Lil's?" Toby, her audio tech asked. All her crew had become over cautious with her since she had returned to work after the operation.

"Just tired, thanks Tobes… you off to the hotel?" She asked, rubbing a little at her temples.

"Jim and I are going for a drink first, Jims wife flew in to Seattle today just to visit him" Toby said.

"You wanna come with us?"

Lily considered it for a moment, but then over Toby's shoulder she could see Izzie and George walking towards the exit.

"Rain check" She asked.

"Before you leave us" Toby smiled and walked off.

Lily stood up as George and Izzie got closer.

"You look tired" Izzie said.

"I am" Lily's eyes were fixed on George.

"Are, you… are you feeling okay" George asked, concerned.

"Just tired, I promise" Lily was used to third degree every time she was a little unwell.

"Um…I should… I should be … just over there," Izzie said, not to subtly pointing at the hospital exit. She walked away.

George and Lily continued to look at each other, neither sure what to say.

"I spoke to Violet.."

"You did" Lily said.

"I did" George replied.

There was silence again. Lily scared to ask what he said in case it was not what she wanted to hear.

"I told her… I told her I wasn't over you," He said, keeping his head down, he didn't see the smile on her face.

"I'm not over you either George" She quickly said to reassure him.

"You're not" He looked up, relieved.

She shook her head.

"I never was" She stepped in and kissed him.

From her view point Izzie let out a loud Whoop, waving her arms like a crazed football fan.

"Well, it's about time" She teased, as the two turned to look at her, she laughed… and the three made their way to the car, Lily and George hand in hand.

Lucky 

Lily stood at the front of the hospital waiting for a taxi. It was early; she had come in with George and Izzie for their rounds. She wanted to get back to the hotel and have a few extra hours sleep before coming back to shoot more vision for her story. She was wearing dark sunglasses and sipping at coffee, when she saw Addie approaching. She too was wearing dark glasses.

"You're a bit late" Lily said, looking at her watching and teasing Addison.

"Don't tell on me" Addison joked and stopped to chat for a moment.

"What were you up to last night? Or do I not want to know?" Lily asked.

"I was with Parker" Was all Addison replied.

"Ahhhh so we both got lucky" Lily joked, and Addison laughed a little.

"George?" She wandered and Lily nodded, and gave her a little smile.

The stood quietly for a second, distracted by Derek pulling up in the parking lot. They watched as Derek opened the door for Meredith, and the two stopped to kiss for a moment.

"He never opened the door for me?" Addison said, sounding a little sadder than she whad wanted. Lily looked at her.

"I'm sure he did, in the beginning" She said.

Addison shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, I don't remember…. Mus be something in the air around here" She added as Lily and her continued to watch Derek and Meredith kiss.

"I should go" Addison turned back to Lily and smiled.

"Later" Lily said as Addison passed her to go inside the doors, Lily squeezed her hand lightly in a small show of support.

"Hey you two, glad you came up for air" Lily teased Meredith and Derek when they were near.

They both laughed.

"Hey Lily" Meredith said, before racing inside, late for rounds.

"So, you had a nice night" Lily looked at her brother, he nodded.

"Good – here's my taxi" Lily pointed to the cab pulling up.

"We're okay Mush, right?" Derek asked, sensing a distance.

Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're always okay" She smiled, she wasn't angry with Derek. She knew he was in love with Meredith; she just wanted him to set Addie free too.

"Oh Derek" She said standing at the dor of the cab. He turned to face her.

"I sent that stuff to New York, they're going to edit it, and feed it back via satellite when it's done" She said. He smiled at her. He couldn't wait.

"Great"

"Great… I'll see you in a few hours" She said, getting into the cab.

**Moving on**

Addison flipped open her cell phone to read the message she had just received.

Missing you already xx

She smiled as she read Parker's words.

"Addison" Derek greeted her at the doors of the elevator.

"You had a consult for me".

"Yes I have a prem that needs a neuro consult, can you do it now?" She asked.

"Of course" He said, a little to shortly.

Addison tilted her head slightly, sensing his attitude.

"Is something bothering you Derek?" She asked.

"Should there be," He asked, stepping into the elevator. Addison followed.

"I don't know – you tell me"

Addison continued to look at Derek in a mixture of confusion and anger. Confused why he was acting so short with her and angry that he had the nerve.

Her cell phone beeped with a message again and flicking it open she couldn't help by smile.

What – you're not missing me too? Parker wrote in reply to her not answering.

"Love massages from your boyfriend?" Derek peered over her shoulder and she snapped her cell shut.

"Isn't that a bit juvenile for you Addison?"

"Kissing in the parking lot…. Isn't that a bit juvenile for you" She shot back in defence.

He stood unsure what to say.

"Spit it out Derek" She said with fire in her voice, at the same time she pulled the emergency stop on the elevator, both of them grabbing the rails to steasy themselves.

"I'm just saying Addie" He looked defiantly back at her.

"What? What are you saying" Her voice was rising with each word.

"What I can't be happy? You can move one, but I can't" She asked.

"Addison"

"What!" She asked but he had nothing to say.

"You want me to miserable, you want me to pine away fro you" She inched closer.

"Not going to happen sweetie" She gave him a small mocking smile.

"You moved on… it took me a little longer, but I am too… you need to deal with that"

"I don't care" Derek managed to say.

"Then why are you acting so pissed, you forget I know you, I know that tone, I mean c'mon Derek I paid my dues… I'm sorry I cheated, but you punished me long enough… now I'm moving on"

"Maybe you should get over yourself Addie" Derek said.

"Oh yeah, I just know this is about you still loving me" She said sarcastically.

"That's not it at all – this is painful for you because I'm happy – and you'd prefer that I wasn't… I see you're in love with her…. You don't think that hurts me… still" Addie was softening slightly.

"You get your pain everyday" She added – restarting the elevator.

"Addison, I'm sorry" Derek said lamely.

"But I am moving on, and that pain will stop… and you'll just have to find someone else to offer your eternal judgement and punishment too" She said as the door opened she stepped out.

"Now if you can do that consult, I'd appreciate it" She said, turning her back and walking off. Derek followed quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**The story so far…**

After months of trying to repair her marriage Addie decides it is time to move on, freeing Derek to return to Meredith. In town on business, Derek's younger sister Lily befriends Izzie, reconciles her friendship with Addison and falls for George.

After becoming ill again and requiring surgery Lily decides against staying in Seattle, leaving George broken hearted, Addison lonely and saying goodbye to Derek as he marks his future with Meredith by beginning to build there dream home.

10 months later…

Headlines 

Izzie sat briefly at the coffee cart between patients. Distracted, she looked over at a small magazine rack nearby and smiled at one of the small headlines on the front cover.

**New York Best Selling author signs movie deal!**

Izzie picked up the magazine and flicked it opened to the page to see a stunning picture of Lily Maloney, Derek Shepherds younger sister… and her dear friend.

"What are you looking at?" Alex and George came up behind her, Alex resting his chin on her shoulder to read.

"Wow!" He said admiring Lily's photo. Izzie tried to shut it not wanting to re-open old wounds for George. Lily leaving had left him depressed for months. He was only now seeing a new paediatric nurse named Simone.

"Don't close it… " Alex grabbed it from Izzie.

"Show George the girl who left him behind" He held it up in front of Georges face. George looked at it, blinking for a moment before saying coolly "Nice photo".

Izzie looked at him not convinced. She knew seeing Lily affected him.

"Right O'Malley… man she is HOT!" Alex said and Izzie hit him in the arm.

"I'm just saying, not as hot as you though babe" He and Izzie had recently reunited.

"You're an idiot," She said, grabbing the magazine she paid for it and walked off with Alex following her. George stood looking at the pile of Magazine left behind, reading the headline and trying not to seem effected.

Meredith looked at Derek reading the article from the magazine Izzie had given her.

"Wow" He said as he finished it.

"I can't believe they're making a movie from her book… I wander who will play me" He looked thoughtful.

"Some crusty old washed up actor" Meredith teased.

"Maybe George Clooney… he can play a doctor" They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Addison came up behind them and the two stopped laughing. Time had passed but Meredith still felt uncomfortable with Derek in front of Addison. Derek looked at Addison and smiled.

"We were just discussing who will play me in Lily's movie" He held up the magazine for Addie to see… she took it and read a few lines.

"Probably some has been actor," Addie mocked and Meredith and Derek laughed a little.

"She is doing so well… I see she has another book coming out" Addison folded the magazine and passed it back to Derek.

"Yeah in a few weeks apparently" Derek replied and Meredith watched the exchange not sure whether to make a comment or not.

"Wow" Addie said.

"Wow" Derek answered….

"Wow" Meredith said awkwardly snapping Addison and Derek of their conversation.

"I should go" Addison said walking away.

"I have a consult, will you ring the builder and follow up on those tiles" Derek asked Meredith. They were in the final stages of building their house and both were anxious to move in.

"Sure" She smiled and he kissed her cheek lightly in thanks.

Discussions 

Meredith sat in the cafeteria drumming subconsciously on the table. Izzie and Christina shared a knowing look.

"Meredith please that is annoying on so many levels" Christina said abruptly. She halted instantly.

"What's bugging you?" Izzie asked, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"And make it the short version please, I have patients" Christina added.

"In a word… Addison" Meredith said plainly.

"Oh McEx" Christina joked and Meredith shot her a look.

"Well it figures"

"What does that mean exactly Christina?" Meredith asked.

"It's just you've got Mc Dreamy… and you still choose to all mopey and negative…"

"I am NOT being negative"

"Then what Meredith? What. You've got the man, you've got your Mclife… what on earth could be the problem" Christina said in her Christina way.

"She's so perfect, why is she so perfect…. I mean she's this great surgeon… and she works with babies… you can't hate someone who saves babies lives, and she's so pleasant, Derek and her are so friendly still… and she looks so freaken good all the time, I mean look at me, my hair is in desperate need of conditioning, I have a families travelling luggage under my eyes… and…."  
"And in the end none of that matters cause you have Derek" Izzie said.

Meredith sighed defeated. No one got it. Maybe it was fear that one day Derek may wake up and see her, really see her and thing "Why on earth did I let Addison go?"

"Hello" Derek leant over Meredith's Shoulder and picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Speak of the devil…. Or in this case the Devils ex" Christina said and Meredith again shot her a look to shut her up.

"The Devils ex… you were talking about Addison?" He asked a little surprised.

"I'm working with her today" Izzie covered.

"Oh" Derek said, looking at Meredith.

"Excuse us" She added, nudging Christina to move too.

"Oh apparently I have some other place to be" Christina cottoned on.

Derek watched them walk away and scratched his head.

"They're both a little strange" He said sitting down.

"It's Christina she has that effect" Meredith replied.

"Is there something wrong Meredith?" He looked at her intently.

"Wrong? No. Why do you ask?" Meredith stammered.

"Just a feeling"

"It'll pass" She stood up quickly.

"Then what's the rush" He stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I have… Burke wanted me to follow up on something"

"Something?"  
"Something" She said back, walking away quickly leaving Derek shaking his head.

Arrivals 

Lily stood still in the airport for a moment. She loved airports. Watching the people rushing past her she loved imagining where they were headed. To far off destinations, to visit long forgotten friends or begrudgingly travelling to distant relatives weddings.

She was interrupted by a hand on her waist.

"You have to get me out of here" A tall, dark haired man with sunglasses said to her having collected their luggage from the carousel.

She smiled at him.

"Don't you like airports Parker?" She asked.

He pulled a face in reply.

Parker was the latest up and coming director who had taken on the film based on her book. With so much based in hospitals he had wanted to do some research first. Lily had seen this as an opportunity to visit Seattle. She was filming her final story for Lifeline and had scheduled the two things together.

"When does your crew arrive for your story?" Parker asked as they began to walk.

"Day after tomorrow" She said.

"… And it's your last story, are you sad about leaving" He asked as the reached the sidewalk.

She stopped and thought about the question, then shook her head.

"It's the right time, everything was just a stepping stone to here"

"To Seattle?" Parker teased.

"No… to writing, full time, books, movies, whatever" She smiled at him.

"Fair enough" He returned the smile.

"Hotel first… then the hospital" She told him as they hoped into a taxi waiting near by.

"Sounds good" He said.

Returns 

Lily and Parker were talking when they got off the elevator.

"Lily" Izzie shrieked and Lily looked over at her and smiled.

"Who's the blonde?" Parker admired quietly.

"Taken" Lily said from the corner of her mouth.

"All the good ones are" He muttered.

Izzie embraced Lily.

"It's soooooo good to see you, what are you doing here?" She leant back to look at her friend.

"I'm here on work" Lily smiled warmly at Izzie.

Izzie and Parker looked at each other waiting to be introduced.

"Oh…this is Parker Andrews… he's directing The White Lillie's Movie" Parker extended his hand and gave Izzie a charming smile. Uncontrollably she blushed.

"Hi" She shook his hand.

"I'm Izzie"

"Nice to meet you… Izzie" His voice oozed charm.

"Accent?" She said referring to his soft drawl.

"Australian" he responded.

"Australian – Nice" Izzie smiled.

"Do you know where Derek is?" Lily asked as Izzie and Parker continued to stare at each other.

"Izzie"

"What? Oh Derek… I can page him," Izzie snapped out of it.

"That'd be great" Lily replied.

"I have an appointment with Webber, tell him to meet me there" She said, before turning to the elevator again.

"Lily" Izzie said and Lily turned to her.

"Are you going to see George… I mean while you're here," Izzie asked and Lily stopped still. Her face fell for a moment, then to cover she quickly smiled.

"If he's around," She said, turning away again.

"Nice to meet you" Parker said to Izzie.

"You too" She gave him one more flirtatious smile, then left to Page Dr. Shepherd.

**  
Family**

"Thanks Richard I appreciate it" Lily shook Dr Webbers hand having just signed off on her final Lifeline story.

"The stories on Addison proved a great success, the exposure was sensational. This should be similar," He said seriously.

"I hope so," She said looking to the door at the sound of a knock.

"Come in" Richard called and Derek opened the door smiling widely at his sister.

Taking two big steps, he enveloped her as she stood to greet him.

"Hey Mush" He said.

"Hey yourself" She stood back and smiled happy to see him.

"Your sister is doing her final story here at Seattle Grace…"

"Part of it" Lily interrupted Richard.

"Really, your leaving Lifeline" Derek asked.

"You should return more phone calls," She teased.

"What's it on?" Derek asked.

Lily looked at him and smiled. Derek looked from her to Richard waiting for an answer.

"It's kind of an eclectic piece" Lily said.

"I've almost finished actually, filmed most of it in New York"

Derek looked at Richard who was wearing a strange smile as he looked at him.

"Lily" Derek said quizzically.

"It's my farewell story, so it's on the Doctors in my life, Dad, Audrey, Lucy, Ava…" Lily named her sisters.

"… And you" She smiled at him.

"Me?" Derek was surprised.

"Most importantly you" She repeated.

"It'll be great for the hospital" Richard injecting fearing he might say no.

"Don't worry Richard, he doesn't have a choice… this…" She turned to face her brother, taking his hands and rubbing them affectionately.

"This is about family," She said, and Derek smiled back at her.

"Of course" He answered.

"So, can I ask now" Derek and Lily were at the coffee cart.

"About?" Lily asked.

"This Parker guy… are you and he…"

"Oh no" Lily shook her head. She certainly found Parker attractive but any kind of attachment would be inappropriate, the two were going to be working together for at least the next four months.

"Really?" Derek looked surprised.

"Cross my heart" lily made the motion.

"Why - were you going have a word to him" She teased.

"Probably" Derek admitted.

"I got your last scans from Dr Simons" Derek said referring the three monthly CT scans she was having since the operation.

"I thought that would shut you up," Lily said, and Derek smiled at her. They both understood each other so well.

"No signs of recurrence" he said.

"And your recovery appears to be great"

"I finished physical therapy a few months back I was still having some residual concerns with my hand movements… but I'm all better now" She gave him a big grin.

"Let's do dinner tonight, you me and Meredith, can you do it?" She finished her coffee and waved to Parker standing near by on his cell phone.

"Of course" Derek said as Lily started to walk away. Over her shoulder Derek saw Meredith and George rounding the corner. George stopped still when he saw Lily.

Parker finished his phone call, and to apologise for keeping him waiting Lily gave him a friendly hug, not seeing George.

**Who's a Shepherd?**

"Addie" Lily stood in the door of the Nursery watching her work.

Addison turned around and for a moment looked surprised before a huge smile crossed her face.

"Lily Shepherd why on earth didn't you say you were coming to Seattle" She walked to Lily and hugged her warmly.

"Surprise" Lily stood back and smiled.

"You always call me Shepherd" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Habbit… for you and me, I've gone back to Montgomery, but it's hard to remember" Addison looked a little sad for a moment.

"Potato, tomato" Lily Shrugged her shoulders to lighten the mood and Addison laughed at her humour.

"Hi" Parker walked up behind Lily and smiled at Addison.

Addison stood transfixed by Parkers smile. Lily tried not to giggle, before realising parker was equally as transfixed.

"Addison this is Parker, a friend, and the director of my movie" Lily said, looking at the two of them.

"Parker… hello" Addison managed and Parker gave her an even larger smile.

"Hello" He said.

"Dr. Montgomery" A nurse called and Addison snapped from her gaze and turned to look at the Nurse.

"I'd better go." She turned back to Lily.

"We'll talk soon, yeah," Addison asked.

"sure, I'll be her for at least a fortnight" lily answered looking at Parker to acknowledge that. He nodded with a smile towards Addison. She smiled, a little surprised at his obvious interest in her.

"Nice to meet you Parker" She said before heading back into the NICU.

Lily turned to Parker.

"No" She said.

"No, what?" He asked innocently.

"Addison" She said as he looked at her, she shook her head.

"No"

"Why not?" he asked looking in Addison direction.

"Because you're not here long and she doesn't need a fling… she doesn't need it" Lily said protectively.

"You're protective… or jealous" Parker teased as they began to work.

Lily laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself… I'm protective, she's my brothers ex and she deserves more than a fleeting romance, she doesn't need it" Lily said again.

"Maybe it's just what she needs" Parker smiled at her cheekily as the elevator arrived for them. He boarded it and turned to look at Lily.

"You coming?" He asked.

She nodded then entered the elevator.

Dinner 

"More Drinks?" Parker asked Lily, Meredith and Derek who were seated in a booth at Joes. They had finished a meal at a restaurant near by and were now enjoying a few drinks.

Meredith signalled her and Derek's empty glasses and smiled at Parker in thanks.

"He's cute," She said to Lily as he walked away. Derek scoffed and Meredit squeezed his hand lightly.

Lily looked in Parkers direction admiring the view. He was every inch the quintessential Aussie guy. The one you read about and see in movies. Tall, tanned blondish sun kissed hair and a crooked smile that would melt your heart. His voice was warm and his accent thick and appealing.

But she wasn't interested at all. He was her new friend and her colleague.

"Not my type" Lily simply said and smiled at Meredith who seemed to look at her in disbelief.

"I should go help him with the drinks though" Lily stood up from the booth. As she did the bell above the door jangled and she looked over to see George and Christina standing in the doorway. Christina continued to walk, as if not noticing that George had stopped still, staring straight at Lily.

She stood for a moment returning his gaze, before managing a smile.

She slowly walked over to where he stood.

"I don't bite George," She said warmly when she reached him, resisting the desire to embrace him.

Looking at him she couldn't remember the reason she had ended it. His deep, caring eyes erased the memories. But looking at her now they were cold.

"I just wasn't expecting… you, here" He said in his usual way.

"Well, here I am" She stretched her arms out.

He walked around her towards the bar.

Lily stood for a moment still facing the door. Should she follow him? Maybe it was better to leave it. She was after all the one who convinced him to put his heart on the line last time, only to be the one to break it. She hadn't left for lack of love though. In the short time they had been together she had fallen in love. But she knew that they were moving in two different directions, in the end that pulls you a part and it's a whole lot more painful. She was based in New York then, him in Seattle, both at pivotal places in their careers, who should've been the one to give.

So she had done what she knew how to do. What she had done when she moved to College in San Francisco, away from the pre destined path of her family, she put distance between her and George. She left him a note and she ran home to New York.

She had thought the distance had made her see things clearly. She had thought it was the right thing for them and that the distance had eased the pain.

But as she turned around to look at his back she knew the distance had only numbed the pain. It had served as a poor anaesthetic and now in reality, the pain… and the love were still there.

She walked to him.

"Can't we be friends?" She leant slightly over his shoulder and said.

"I'm seeing someone" He turned to say to her and it was like a slap in the face.

"Of course you are," She said sincerely. Why wouldn't he be? He was fantastic.

"She's great, really nice, a psychiatrist at work" He said, faking self-confidence.

"OH George, you're seeking a shrink" She tried to tease, thinking of her sister Audrey who was a psychiatrist too. He flared at her, hurt by her teasing.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"I should go," He said and started to walk out, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait" She said and he seemed to give in, just as Parker came over.

"You're drink's waiting, I just have to go to loo" He said.   
"The bathroom" Lily laughed a little at his Aussie slang.

Lily returned her gaze to George who was watching Parker walk out.

"Who's he… the crocodile hunter, didn't see him as your type" He said, with a nastiness that surprised Lily.

"He's a friend," She said as George shrugged off her arm.

"I should go" He said more firmly and walked out the door.

Research 

Parker drank his coffee at the cart in the hospital. Lily was meeting him so they could make some notes for the film. He was going to observe in Neurology to help with inspiration for White Lily.

He looked around and watched the hustle and bustle of early morning at a hospital. Taking it all in he saw it as if looking through a screen.

"Morning Parker" Derek came up behind him and ordered and espresso.

"Morning" Parker said.

"You're hear early" Derek said.

"Research" Parker held up the script.

"Oh right, with me later" He turned and said, Parker nodded.

Over Derek's shoulder Parker could see Addison in the distance.

"Where's Lily?" Derek enquired.

"She should be here soon… ah, excuse me, I see someone I need to speak with" Parker said, side stepping Derek and heading in Addisons direction. Out of curiosity Derek turned to see who he was headed towards. He was surprised to see Parker greeting Addison.

"Hi" Addison was caught of guard when she saw Parker, both by him coming up to her and by the butterflies in her stomach. She pushed some hair behind her ears and smiled.

"I was hoping I'd see you" Parker's voice oozed charm and he lightly touched her arm.

"Really?" Addison asked, surprised.

"Can I help you with research, or something?" She asked.

"You can help me… by going out to Dinner with me, tonight" He said straight out. She looked at him, surprised by his brazen invitation.

"Um… I'm not sure what to say" She said.

"Say yes" He stepped in slightly closer, and she felt giddy for a moment. This was stupid, Addison told herself. She hadn't had a man make her feel like this since… Derek.

She looked down at her feet for a moment, and then up into his eyes stopping herself from letting out a small giggle.

"Why not?" She said.

"Good, tonight, meet at the bar across the road, say 8.30" He said looking over to where Lily now stood looking at him disapprovingly.

"Sounds great" She said, and Parker leant in and kissed her cheek.

"I look forward to it" He said in her ear before leaving her standing, holding her cheek, amazed that she felt like a teenager again.

Big Girl 

Addison stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She frowned a little. Spontaneously accepting a date with the hot Aussie hadn't allowed her much time to prepare. She combed her hair up into a loose bun allowing some hair to fall out and frame her face.

She fished inside her pocket for her red lipstick, applying it as Lily entered the bathroom.

"I was looking for you everywhere, want to do dinner?" Lily asked.

"I'm having dinner with Parker, I told you that" Addison put the lid back on her lipstick and turned to face Lily.

Lily knew that. But it worried her. She wanted Addison to move on, but she was unsure if Parker was the one she should be moving with.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" lily asked tentatively.

"You don't" Addison could hear the disapproval in her question.

"You're not interested him are you?" she asked.

"Oh god no, really, I'm just…." Lily wasn't sure exactly what her concern was.

"It's just you know he's only hear for a short stay" Lily tried to put her words together.

"It's okay Lily, I'm a big girl" Addison walked past her and out of the bathroom.

Following her Lily tried to explain.

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Like I said I'm a big girl" Addison kept walking towards the exit, passing Meredith on her way out.

Lily stopped and smiled at Meredith.

"You okay" Meredith asked.

"Sure" lily said, focussing on Addison.

"Where's she off too?" Derek startled Lily as she joined them both.

"Addison has a date…. With parker" Lily said.

Meredith looked at Derek, unable to read his expression which seemed a mixture of disapproval and perhaps anger. She feared it may have been jealousy too.

"I think it's good" She said and both Derek and Lily looked at his in surprise.

"This can not end well" Lily said looking over to see George getting off the elevator. He stopped when he saw her and they looked at each other.

"These sort of things never do" Lily broke her stare and looked back at Derek and Meredith.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" She said sadly and walked out into the cold air.

**Then he smiled**

Parker stood up at the bar as Addison approached. She looked at him and tried to calm her nerves, silently telling herself she was a grown woman, a confident, world-class surgeon, and it was ridiculous to be feeling like a silly schoolgirl.

Then he smiled!

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

"I'm sure you're worth waiting for" He smiled leaning in and brushing her cheek with his lips.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Manhattan" She smiled and he nodded at the bar tender standing where Joe usually did.

"What are you drinking?"

"Fosters" he said referring to the Australian Beer.

"Not the best Aussie beer, but at least it's a taste of home," He said sitting back down.

"You must get homesick" Addison said looking at him thoughtfully.

"Every day… but there are plenty of things to love about being here" He turned to her, smiled sincerely and Addison couldn't help but blush a little.

"I guess there are… but I miss my friends and family in New York… but they're not on the other side of the world"

"Why are you here Addison? Why are you in Seattle?" Parker asked.

Addison thought for a moment, ultimately the one thing keeping her here after her divorce was the contract she had signed.

"A contract keeps me here"  
"A contract?"

"I signed it when there was a chance my marriage would work… with the hospital"

"You could look at that way… or you could focus on the fact you are here for your career, a stepping stone to greatness… like me, that's why I'm in the U.S." he said and he took a swig of beer.

"Hurry up" He said placing a fistful of money on the bar.

"What? Where are we going?" She finished her drink.

"Addison, please I may be Australian and for some reason everyone thinks I live in pubs, but I don't wine and done beautiful woman in them… I have plans that are worthy of you," He said extending his hand.

She looked at it, extremely flattered by his words, warning herself to go slowly. Then she took it and he lead her out.

Meredith tossed in bed willing herself to go to sleep knowing she had rounds in a little over 5 hours.

"Is something on your mind, Mer?" Derek rolled over in bed and embraced her.

"No" She lied.

For a moment Derek said nothing, but he could certainly tell something was bothering her. The beauty of their relationship was the quiet understanding. That was the part he loved the most. The way they could read each other.

"Mer" He said softly.

"I was just thinking about Addison," She said and Derek sighed heavily.

She sat up and looked at his facial expression in the dull moonlight.

"What about Addison?" He asked trying not to seem a little annoyed. He had hoped there was a point he would no longer need to reassure Meredith that it was her he loved. It was her he wanted to be with, it was her his heart wanted.

"I was just wandering… when you saw her going to her date… with Parker, you seemed annoyed, maybe jealous" She managed to say, knowing it was her in fact that sounded jealous.

Derek sat up and looked at her.

"Meredith I love you, I've loved you from the day you tried to kick me out of this house without knowing my name, I've loved you since the moment I saw you dancing with a bottle of tequila outside…" He stopped and put his hand on her face.

"I loved you, for continuing to love and admire me… even though I broke your heart and went back to her" He leant in and kissed her. At first she kissed him back, but then she pulled away.

"That doesn't answer my question, were you jealous"  
He looked down at the bed then he met her eyes.

"I haven't loved Addison in longer than I can remember… not like that… but I still care about her, and I guess when I saw her… going on a date… well I don't want her to get her heart broken… I really don't" Meredith looked at him, the thing she loved more than anything about him was the compassion in his eyes.

"I know you don't," She said quietly, rubbing his hand.

"I guess I still feel bad sometimes," He added.

"For what, for me? For us?" Meredith wondered.

"No, not at all… you Meredith Grey are the love of my life" he kissed her quickly.

"But I made things complicated going back to her, giving her hope when I couldn't see any"

"You did what you thought was the right thing to do" Another thing she loved about him was his honour, his determination, she couldn't hate him for working at his marriage, she could never have hated him for that.

"You just don't want her to be hurt" Meredith leant in close.

"But it's not your place to worry anymore, it's not your place to tell her"

"We're still friends" Derek said.

"I know you are… friends just have to watch, friends just have to be there to help if it goes bad… and to celebrate if it works out… will you celebrate if it works out?" Meredith asked, looking for reassurance again.

Derek looked at her, tilting his head slightly. He kissed her quickly again.

"I will celebrate" He said and smiled.

"You know when else I'll celebrate," He asked and she shook her head.

"I'll celebrate… when our house is built and we can move out of here and start afresh" She smiled as he leant her back and started to kiss her lips, then her neck, then her stomach…. And she began to giggle uncontrollably lifting a pillow to muffle the sounds so her roommates wouldn't hear.

Coast Clear 

Lily walked up the stairs slowly. Looking behind her she saw Izzie smile encouragingly at her.

"Go up there" Izzie said.

It was 11.45 and Lily and Izzie had just come home from a catch up dinner. Both girls felt like they had known each other their entire life and had missed each other when Lily returned to New York.

Izzie had somehow managed to convince Lily to come home to Meredith's house with her and try talking to George again.

Lily smiled back meekly before continuing up the stairs. Standing in front of George's room she shook her arms and shoulders as if she was trying to prepare herself for a football match.

She knocked on the door quietly first and then a little louder.

Waiting for a moment she almost convinced herself he was sound asleep and started to step away from the door, when suddenly George opened it, looking at her sleepily he waited for her to speak.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He managed, rubbing his eyes.

"Coast clear?" She tried to joke hoping not to find him in bed with his new girlfriend.

He looked confused at first then seemed to realise what she meant.

"Ah, she's, ah at a medical convention in Boston" He stumbled, wanting to slam the door on Lily but finding it impossible.

"Can we talk? Just for a while" Lily looked at him and gave him a small flirtatious smile.

Again he told himself that he should say no. He had taken the chance with her before, against his better judgement and desire to be hurt… and she had ripped his heart out.

He looked at her intensely and returned the gaze. Then he opened the door a little wider, saying nothing, she stepped inside.

"So" lily looked at Addison the following morning over a coffee.

"How was your night?"

"I should ask you the same question" Addison attempted to dodge the question.

"You first" Lily said.

"Well, his Aussie charm certainly is … charming" Addison nodded, smiling despite herself.

"Did you sleep with him?" Lily asked and Addison just looked at her, answering the question.

"Addison, you dirty stop out" Lily flicked her in jest with her arms, and the two last.

"I must say I feel uncomfortable discussing this with you" Addie said.

"Why?"  
"Well, you are Derek's sister…"  
"And your friend" Lily interrupted. She wasn't certain if she though Addison and Parker was a great idea, but Lily believed in letting go and allowing the shazam so who was she to argue.

"So, what about you and O'Malley" Addison asked.

"We ah… we talked"

"Just talked"

"Um… well… not quite" Lily said and Addison sat intrigued.

"We kissed, a little, but he stopped it, he's seeing someone, but I slept with him all night, and he held me, it was nice" Lily smiled a little as she felt a warm feeling as if in reflection from the night before.

"So what's going to happen?" Addison asked.

"What's going to happen with you and Parker?" It was Lily's turn to dodge the question.

"Touché" Addison smiled at her and they both knew the answer was the same… who knows?

Karevmacon 

"Do you still love her?" Izzie asked George across the cafeteria table. She knew that Lily hadn't left till the morning, but she was looking for more details.

George stared blankly back at her.

"I'm seeing Violet" He said.

"That's no answer George" Izzie replied.

"I'd go for Lily, in a nano second" Alex said, reaching for his coke.

"For what it's worth" He added as Izzie looked at him. She wasn't concerned at all, she knew that was just Alex.

"That was an answer, I'm seeing someone… and I kissed Lily" George stumbled.

"You kissed her, seriously, did you hear that Alex, George Kissed Lily" Izzie shrieked loudly.

"Way to go O'Malley, you just moved up on the Karevmacon"

"The karevmacon?" Izzie and George repeated.

"It measures coolness" Alex said in jest and Izzie rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't listen to him George… if you love her, you need to settle things with Violet" Izzie said gathering her rubbish to put in the bin.

"Come on Karev" she knocked Alex's feet that were resting in the table to the floor.

"Let's leave George to think" She said as they walked away.

"So the crew arrive tomorrow, I want to film the first interview in the afternoon" Lily was going over the notes of the story with Derek. It was her last report for Lifeline and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Then I want to do another one, maybe at your house, more personal.." Lily kept rambling not noticing that Derek had something he wanted to talk to her about.

"Mush, I can't get a word in… I want to tell you something" Lily put her pen down and looked at her brother.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to be the first to know…" he sounded almost nervous and Lily waited in anticipation.

"I'm going to ask Meredith to marry me" he said and he waited for Lily's immediate congratulations… but she sat surprised.

"What? Don't you like her? Don't you approve?" He asked. Lily had always been his bounce board in the family, her response was unexpected.

"It's not that, I love her, she's great, and the thing I love most is she adores you… I just wasn't expecting that, so soon, you're barely divorced" Lily managed to string a sentence together.

Derek stood up frustrated.

"Addison and I were over long before we realised it" He said.

"I know that" lily said softly standing up as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put a dampener on it, I think it's truly fantastic" Lily hugged her brother.

"So tell me more, when, where, how, this sister needs details" Lily stood back to look at him.

Derek started to smile wickedly.

"That's where you come in," He said, and Lily looked back at him intrigued.

McDown Under 

"Could he be any hotter?" Izzie asked, placing another fry in her mouth. She was seated with Christina and Meredith at Lunch and the three were watching Addison and Parker across the cafeteria sharing a meal.

"He could only be hotter if he was holding a scapel" Christina acknowledged but even she was unable to deny Parker's obvious appeal.

Addison threw back her head in laughter and the three fell silent as they tried to hear what she was saying.

"McAussie is certainly a dish" Meredith said.

"McAussie, that is so lame" Christina looked thoughtful for a moment searching for the right word to sum up Parker.

"McDevine… no"

"McDelish" Izzie screwed up her nose.

"Mc Eat him with a spoon" Christina said.

"No No this is it" She quickly added.

"Mc That's not a hottie this is a hottie" She laughed wildly at the obvious Aussie Pun, both Meredith and Izzie looked at her confused.

"You know croc Dundee" She said shaking her head in disbelief that the girls had not seen the humour.

"I have to wonder if he even gets a Mc Name, maybe we should reserve them for Doctors" Meredith said.

"Oh no, he deserves a Mc Name" Izzie replied.

"Well then I like yours Izzie, McDelish" Meredith smiled standing up.

"McDelish it is" Izzie stood too.

As Christina stood too, she was still amazed that the pair weren't laughing at her joke.

"McDundee then, Mc Croc Hunter… c'mon I'm running out of Aussie puns" The girls rolled their eyes at her and walked away.

"I've got it" They stopped and turned to face Christina.

"McDown Under" Christina said pleased and Meredith and Izzie finally laughed at the obvious double meaning.

"I wander what's so funny" Parker said nodding his head in the direction of Christina, Meredith and Izzie.

"Who knows, interns?" Addison shrugged her shoulders.

Parker had insisted on meeting her for lunch at the hospital and despite her reluctance she was really enjoying herself.

"So you're a country boy then?" She asked.

"Born and bred, moved to Melbourne to study at Film school" He smiled at her. Addison found every word he said sexy.

"I've been in L.A. 6 months, working with the studio after they picked up my short film"

"Exciting" Addie said.

"Sometimes" Parker leant in and lightly touched her arm on top of the table. Then Addison pager went off, she looked down to view the message.

"I have to go" She stood quickly.

"Work" She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Of course" He said and she started to leave.

"Addison" She spun around and he was standing behind her.

"I want to see you tonight" He pulled her in and before she could resist because of the public display he was kissing her, strong and forceful. He pulled her back and she brushed away the hair from her cheek as if regaining her compusure.

"That was… unexpected" she smiled.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Definitely" Addison said quickly walking away.

Secret Business 

"Three giggling girls, what's going on here" Derek stood with Lily watching Meredith, Christina and Izzie walking their way.

"Secret girls business" Izzie managed as the other two tried to hold in their laughter.

"Oh… best I don't know then" Derek quickly kissed Meredith's cheek and continued on his way.

"Where's he off too?" Meredith turned to ask Lily.

"He has to check someone post op before we do our interview" Lily said.

"So what's this secret girls business?"

"I'll tell you later" Izzie replied grabbing a chart from a nearby dock and leaving with a wave.

"I better fly to, I want in on Burkes cardio case," Christina said.

"Alex has that" Meredith looked at her confused.

"Ahhh I have ways" Christina teased walking off.

Meredith turned to look at Lily again.  
"So, what have you and Derek been up to this morning" She asked. Lily smiled at her, forming her response. The truth was she and Derek had been discussing his proposal.

"Secret sibling business" Lily answered.

"Okay" Meredith looked at her trying to work out what that meant.

"We were just planning my interview" Lily added.

"Okay" Meredith still didn't believe her.

"I'd better…"  
"… Get to work" Lily finished her sentence"  
"And I'd better…"

"… Get back to work too" Meredith replied awkwardly.

"Yes" Lily smiled again, before leaving Meredith to stare at her back and process their encounter. She knew Derek and Lily were close. What was she hiding?

Aussie charm 

Lily's crew had finally arrived for the shoot. Jim and Toby were setting up the camera and audio while Lily stood rehearsing her opener.

Parker sat nearby on his cell again. Hanging up he looked at Lily.

"I just talked to the Bobby, he's going to send some location scouts out next week" Parker was making plans to shoot part of White Lily in Seattle.

"Sounds good, are you sure it will work?" Lily asked, in the end knowing it was not her place to second-guess the director.

"Of course it will, trust me, haven't I pulled through on everything else, I have to fly back to LA. Tomorrow for two days to finalise casting" he said standing and walking over to Lily.

"Lily I promised you I would treat your story well, we'll still do the bulk of it in New York" He warmly grabbed her hand, just as Derek came around the corner. He stopped to look at Parker and his sister.

"I'm ready" he said approaching them.

Parker looked at Derek and smiled.

"I was just telling your sister I am heading back to LA for two days, to finalise casting"

"Oh, who's playing me?" Derek had been dying to find out.

"Lily wanted Johnny Depp… but we're not quite up there yet… her nezxt script definitely" Parker said and Derek smiled at the thought of being portrayed by Johnny Depp.

"The studio was trying to lump us with some 80's actor that was in a heap of teen flicks… but Parker said no" Lily teased.

"We're actually talking to Rob Lowe… not exactly A list but it is only a supporting roll" Lily playfully punched her brothers arm.

"Anyway I better leave you two to it" Parker said, leaving the two.

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

"I was just teasing you, though the Rob Lowe part is true" Lily adjusted her microphone.

"I meant what was the hand holding about… the hospital is all talking about Addison and him, yet he's here holding your hand" Derek seemed unimpressed by Parkers Aussie Charm.

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"He was talking to me about the movie, we're friends… and he is very interested in Addie, does that surprise you… or make you jealous?" Lily asked annoyed, she headed to where Jim and Toby were standing leaving Derek alone to consider the question.

Hard for me to think 

"So I have to fly back to LA for casting" Parker put his drink down on the booth table and looked at Addison.

He moved an inch closer to her and following his lead she closed her eyes and kissed him softly. Her head was swimming, in the shortest period of time she had become infatuated with a man she hardly new. She was a logical woman and this made no sense.

"It's probably a good thing" Addison said pulling away from him.

He looked at her quizzically.

"So I can think… something about you makes it hard for me to think" She smiled.

"You have the same effect" He said, returning her smile.

"Should we get out of here?" She wanted to be alone with him again.

He didn't answer; instead he stood, extended his hand and led her from the bar.

"Did I sense some tension between you and your sister?" Meredith asked Derek as they pulled up at the land. They had finished a little earlier than usual, Meredith meeting him following his interview with Lily, as they had wanted to get to the house to inspect it.

"Tension? No" Derek brushed it off, knowing he couldn't explain that he and Lily had fought about Addison and Parker.

He met her at the front of the car and took her hand and the two stood for a moment admiring their home.

"When did the builder say we can move in?" Meredith asked Derek, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Next weekend, only carpet to be lair in the other bedrooms" Derek said, continuing to admire the home. It was everything he had dreamed of when he had arrived in Seattle, a home, on his land, and the love of his life to share it with. He kissed the top of Meredith's head and they started to walk towards the house.

"Are you sure you weren't fighting?"

"Lily and I… you don't have to worry about us, we work things out" He said. Meredith looked at him unsure what to make of it.

"Listen" He stopped her.

"I have something I want to say" Derek looked at her for a moment, and a slow smile crept over his face.

"What?" She asked.

"I just can not believe how much I love you… and I gave up on us" He said remembering his decision to stay with Addison.

"You did" Meredith nodded, but she had eventually understood his decision. She could never hate Derek, she had tried, but it was impossible.

"I did… but I'm so thankful for where we are now" He pulled her into an embrace.

"Me too" She said, the words muffled by his chest.

"Next weekend, I want to spend our first night here… just you and me, no boxes, no furniture… just you me … and a TV" He said, leading her towards the house again.

"A TV?" She was confused.

"I have something to show you" He said. It was the plan Lily and he were working on.

"OK, you're confusing me, but ok" He stepped up on to the porch before her and turned, extending his hand.

"Trust me… I'm a Doctor" he joked.

"I always do" She took his hand and let him pull her into another embrace.

**It's about time**

Lily sat in a chair in the hospital waiting room for a moment.

She had had a long, exhausting day filming stand ups and intros, plus the interview with Derek. Not to mention the argument she and her brother had had.

"You okay Lil's?" Toby, her audio tech asked. All her crew had become over cautious with her since she had returned to work after the operation.

"Just tired, thanks Tobes… you off to the hotel?" She asked, rubbing a little at her temples.

"Jim and I are going for a drink first, Jims wife flew in to Seattle today just to visit him" Toby said.

"You wanna come with us?"

Lily considered it for a moment, but then over Toby's shoulder she could see Izzie and George walking towards the exit.

"Rain check" She asked.

"Before you leave us" Toby smiled and walked off.

Lily stood up as George and Izzie got closer.

"You look tired" Izzie said.

"I am" Lily's eyes were fixed on George.

"Are, you… are you feeling okay" George asked, concerned.

"Just tired, I promise" Lily was used to third degree every time she was a little unwell.

"Um…I should… I should be … just over there," Izzie said, not to subtly pointing at the hospital exit. She walked away.

George and Lily continued to look at each other, neither sure what to say.

"I spoke to Violet.."

"You did" Lily said.

"I did" George replied.

There was silence again. Lily scared to ask what he said in case it was not what she wanted to hear.

"I told her… I told her I wasn't over you," He said, keeping his head down, he didn't see the smile on her face.

"I'm not over you either George" She quickly said to reassure him.

"You're not" He looked up, relieved.

She shook her head.

"I never was" She stepped in and kissed him.

From her view point Izzie let out a loud Whoop, waving her arms like a crazed football fan.

"Well, it's about time" She teased, as the two turned to look at her, she laughed… and the three made their way to the car, Lily and George hand in hand.

Lucky 

Lily stood at the front of the hospital waiting for a taxi. It was early; she had come in with George and Izzie for their rounds. She wanted to get back to the hotel and have a few extra hours sleep before coming back to shoot more vision for her story. She was wearing dark sunglasses and sipping at coffee, when she saw Addie approaching. She too was wearing dark glasses.

"You're a bit late" Lily said, looking at her watching and teasing Addison.

"Don't tell on me" Addison joked and stopped to chat for a moment.

"What were you up to last night? Or do I not want to know?" Lily asked.

"I was with Parker" Was all Addison replied.

"Ahhhh so we both got lucky" Lily joked, and Addison laughed a little.

"George?" She wandered and Lily nodded, and gave her a little smile.

The stood quietly for a second, distracted by Derek pulling up in the parking lot. They watched as Derek opened the door for Meredith, and the two stopped to kiss for a moment.

"He never opened the door for me?" Addison said, sounding a little sadder than she whad wanted. Lily looked at her.

"I'm sure he did, in the beginning" She said.

Addison shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, I don't remember…. Mus be something in the air around here" She added as Lily and her continued to watch Derek and Meredith kiss.

"I should go" Addison turned back to Lily and smiled.

"Later" Lily said as Addison passed her to go inside the doors, Lily squeezed her hand lightly in a small show of support.

"Hey you two, glad you came up for air" Lily teased Meredith and Derek when they were near.

They both laughed.

"Hey Lily" Meredith said, before racing inside, late for rounds.

"So, you had a nice night" Lily looked at her brother, he nodded.

"Good – here's my taxi" Lily pointed to the cab pulling up.

"We're okay Mush, right?" Derek asked, sensing a distance.

Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're always okay" She smiled, she wasn't angry with Derek. She knew he was in love with Meredith; she just wanted him to set Addie free too.

"Oh Derek" She said standing at the dor of the cab. He turned to face her.

"I sent that stuff to New York, they're going to edit it, and feed it back via satellite when it's done" She said. He smiled at her. He couldn't wait.

"Great"

"Great… I'll see you in a few hours" She said, getting into the cab.

**Moving on**

Addison flipped open her cell phone to read the message she had just received.

Missing you already xx 

She smiled as she read Parker's words.

"Addison" Derek greeted her at the doors of the elevator.

"You had a consult for me".

"Yes I have a prem that needs a neuro consult, can you do it now?" She asked.

"Of course" He said, a little to shortly.

Addison tilted her head slightly, sensing his attitude.

"Is something bothering you Derek?" She asked.

"Should there be," He asked, stepping into the elevator. Addison followed.

"I don't know – you tell me"

Addison continued to look at Derek in a mixture of confusion and anger. Confused why he was acting so short with her and angry that he had the nerve.

Her cell phone beeped with a message again and flicking it open she couldn't help by smile.

_What – you're not missing me too? _Parker wrote in reply to her not answering.

"Love massages from your boyfriend?" Derek peered over her shoulder and she snapped her cell shut.

"Isn't that a bit juvenile for you Addison?"

"Kissing in the parking lot…. Isn't that a bit juvenile for you" She shot back in defence.

He stood unsure what to say.

"Spit it out Derek" She said with fire in her voice, at the same time she pulled the emergency stop on the elevator, both of them grabbing the rails to steady themselves.

"I'm just saying Addie" He looked defiantly back at her.

"What? What are you saying" Her voice was rising with each word.

"What I can't be happy? You can move on, but I can't" She asked.

"Addison"

"What!" She asked but he had nothing to say.

"You want me to miserable, you want me to pine away fro you" She inched closer.

"Not going to happen sweetie" She gave him a small mocking smile.

"You moved on… it took me a little longer, but I am too… you need to deal with that"

"I don't care" Derek managed to say.

"Then why are you acting so pissed, you forget I know you, I know that tone, I mean c'mon Derek I paid my dues… I'm sorry I cheated, but you punished me long enough… now I'm moving on"

"Maybe you should get over yourself Addie" Derek said.

"Oh yeah, I just know this is about you still loving me" She said sarcastically.

"That's not it at all – this is painful for you because I'm happy – and you'd prefer that I wasn't… I see you're in love with her…. You don't think that hurts me… still" Addie was softening slightly.

"You get your pain everyday," She added – restarting the elevator.

"Addison, I'm sorry" Derek said lamely.

"But I am moving on, and that pain will stop… and you'll just have to find someone else to offer your eternal judgement and punishment too" She said as the door opened she stepped out.

"Now if you can do that consult, I'd appreciate it," She said, turning her back and walking off. Derek followed quietly.

As I'll ever be 

…. 5 days later

Lily stood at the coffee cart, reading her notes. She was taking a moment to prepare herself for her very last record for Lifeline. She was surprised by the mixed emotion she was feeling, but confident in her decision to move on. She had already filmed her final interviewed for the piece that was her tribute to her family and simply needed to lay down her sign off.

"You ready Lily" Jim called from a distance. He was standing close to the camera, and Toby sat with his headphones checking audio levels.

She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"As I'll ever be" She said and her voice was a strange mixture of confidence and uncertainty.

"I'd like to make one change to my sign off for my final report" Lily said into the camera barrel. She had acquired an audience as she had been filming her stand-ups. George, Izzie and Derek stood near by.

"It seems only appropriate, tonight I'm Lily Shepherd, wishing you good health and good fortune" Lily managed to get the words out without crying. But as soon as Jim turned off the light, she dropped to microphone to her waist and looked to the ground. Lifeline had been her lifeline. Her support whilst writing, it had been what had allowed her to finish her novel.

She looked up to the applause from George, Izzie, Derek, Jim and Toby and smiled, a small laugh of relief escaping her lips.

Toby and Jim offered their congratulations as they began to pack up the equipment. George kissed her lips lightly, and Izzie embraced her warmly. But she had no idea what anyone actually said.

Then through the loudness in her mind, her brother's voice broke through.

"Lily Shepherd… who's that again" He smiled at her. Lily had spent much of her life running from the confines of her name.

"You're looking at her" She smiled back.

"Want to go to Joes to celebrate" George asked her.

"I do," She said.

"I just need a moment with Derek first, I'll catch up" She said to George and Izzie as they walked away.

Lily went over to her bag on the floor near by. She fished inside through a mountain of paper and pulled out a tape. Handing it to her brother.

"Tonight's the night" She handed it to him.

"Have you spoken to Addie" She asked him. Lily was hoping he had told Addie himself of her plans.

"Do you think I should?" Derek asked, wrinkling his brow in concern.

Lily sighed. She wasn't really sure what the best thing was. She knew that Addison was moving forward she just didn't want Derek proposing to Meredith to be a set back.

"Too late now" Lily looked over Derek's shoulder; he followed her gaze to see Meredith walking towards them.

"I'll talk to her" lily offered.

"I appreciate it" Derek said as Meredith joined them.

"How'd you go?" She asked Lily.

"I was sad" Lily smiled back at her.

"She was amazing" Derek said genuinely.

"You're just saying that" Lily replied.

"Yes, yes I am" he teased and Lily playfully punched his arms.

"It's better go, I said I'd shout these guys one last beer" She motioned to Jim and Toby.

"Yes we have plans too" Derek winked at Lily and started to walk off with Meredith. He reached the elevator near by.

"Lily" he called back to her and she turned to look at him.

"You really were amazing," he said, the pride he felt for his sister clearly evident. She smiled back as he stepped into the elevator.

**In a heart beat**

Lily entered the bar with Jim and Toby. Looking around she saw George, Izzie and Alex at the bar. She smiled at George who caught her eye, before heading to the booth where Addison sat alone.

"Why are you sitting alone?" She asked as she sat opposite Addison.

"I don't really fit in with them" She took a drink of her Manhattan and smiled at Lily.

"I was on the phone to Parker anyway" Addison said. Parker had been held up in LA longer than expected.

"He wants me to come out to LA for the weekend"  
"Are you going?" Lily asked.

"No, it's to early for that" Addison said quickly letting her logical side speak.

Lily sat quietly, then reached over and grabbed Addison's drink and took a small sip.

"I wanted to talk to you" She put the drink back in front of Addie.

"Sounds ominous" Addie said, half seriously.

"It's important, something I wanted to prepare you for"

Addison tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, trying to brace herself for what Lily wanted to say.

"It's about Derek…" Lily looked at her hands playing with the coaster on the table.

"…And Meredith" She added softly, meeting Addie's eyes she knew instantly that Addison was aware of what she was trying to tell her.

"Ssshhhh don't say it" Addison managed, tears welling in her eyes; she closed them quickly in an effort to trap them.

Lily sat silently, her heart breaking for Addison. She wanted her to be happy.

She leant across the tale and placed her hand on Addison's, which was fumbling with her glass.

Addison took a deep breath.

"Maybe I will go to LA this weekend, why not?" She looked at Lily, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Sure Addie, why not" Lily said softly.

Derek led Meredith into the lounge of their home, and he flicked on the switch, dimming the lights a little. Meredith took a deep breath and looked around at their home. She was so excited at the thought of this fresh start for her and Derek. She watched as Derek lit the candles around the room.

"You were here earlier" She commented.

"I paid the carpet layer extra to put these out… I think ahead," He teased.

He bent over and pulled an old sheet off a new LCD TV.

"Ta Da" he said, and jokingly worshipped the TV. Meredith laughed at his humour.

"Sit" he said spreading out a blanket.

"I have something to show you" He pulled out the TV.

"I have something for you" he sat down and handed her an envelope. As he poured her a wine, which had been left chilling, she opened it to reveal plane tickets.

"New York" She read.

"I want you to meet all my family" He said as a smile filled her face.

"Here's a start" He said pulling out Lily's tape.

"It's Lily's last report… on our family" He put the tape in the machine.

"It's not finished yet, they have to add her stand up from tonight, but I want you to see some of my family" He said as the tape started.

Meredith smiled as the story started.

Lily was on screen introducing her family. She smiled as she described the Shepherds. A big name in New York Medicine, and Meredith could relate, being the daughter of Ellis Grey.

Lily went on to explain how she was the only one who hadn't gone in to medicine. She introduced her Dr. Tom Shepherd, her father and talked about he's work as a leading urologist. They shared a warm interview, where he admitted he often wished she were a Doctor, and Lily almost cried on screen when he told her he had loved her book.

Then Lily interviewed her three sisters, Audrey, Lucy and Ava. She talked to them first as Doctors, about their fields and experiences. Then she spoke to them as her elder sisters, and they shared stories of learning to be mothers from the day their Mom had bout Derek and then Lily home.

Meredith sat enthralled, occasionally looking at Derek, she could see his love for his family as he watched them on the screen.

Then Lily spoke to Rose, the matriarch of the Shepherd family. She talked to her about being a medical widow, and watching all of her children follow their paths.

Then it cut to Seattle, vision of Derek at work.

"And then there is my brother" lily's voice over started.

"Words begin to escape me when I try to sum him up… and that rarely happens to me. He has been my Lifeline on many occasions, my helper and my friend. He never judged me for the wrong turns I made, he only helped guide me in the right direction"

It cut to their first interview; which was strictly focused on medicine. Then there was more vision of Derek, this time in Surgery.

Then the interview moved to their second sit down. This time focused on their relationship.

Derek: I never looked at you as a little sister. You were always my friend. I saw your potential.

Lily: Even when I didn't.

Derek: No Even when you didn't want too.

Lily: And now you're in Seattle. So far away from the world you excelled in, and I've never seen you happier.

Derek: There are many reasons for that.

And Derek Smiled.

Then the screen cut to static.

Derek looked at her.

"That's where they have to add in her closer" He said and he turned to smile at Meredith.

"So you think you're up to meeting them" He asked her over the shite noise of the static in the background.

Meredith grinned and nodded.

"Good" he said. Then the screen flicked.

Meredith looked at it to see Lily again.

"My brother… one word to describe my brother… love… and support."

"That's two words" someone said off camera.

"Love then… unconditional love" She said. The screen flicked again.

Back to the second interview Lily had with Derek.

Lily: Seattle suits you.

Derek: I like Ferryboats.

Lily: It's more than – New York has the Staton Island Ferry boat… you never like that.

Derek: Well, Seattle has other things going for it….

Meredith looked at Derek. But he sat looking at the screen as if wanting her to focus on it too.

She looked back at Derek on the television, a close up on his smile.

Derek: Seattle has Meredith.

The screen cut to Static again.

And this time Derek stood and turned the TV off. Meredith looked at him confused.

"Derek" She said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just a second he called" Meredith's heart was beating faster and she wasn't exactly sure why.

He came back in with a large bouquet of Lilies.

"It was going to be Roses, but my sister insisted on Lillies" He handed them to Meredith then sat beside her again.

"I love Lillies" She said as he took her hand. Hers wad shaking.

He rubbed it softly.

"This is our home Meredith, can you believe it" He whispered and when Meredith looked at him she could see his eyes were teary.

"Derek" She stroked his face with her free hand and he turned his head to kiss her cupped hand.

"I love you… I think I feel in love with you the moment I saw you in the bar… I know I loved you when you tried to kick me out of your house without even getting my name" Meredith laughed at the memory.

"There are so many things I love about you… but I can't begin to name them… so many moments…. But the thing that stands out is that you believe… you believed in us and you didn't give up on us" He leant in and kissed her, softly then with force, pulling himself back he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stunning white gold, square diamond ring.

"It's from Tiffany's… I've still got a little New York in me" He held it up in front of her. Meredith stared at it, unable to form words.

She looked at the ring, then up into Derek's loving stare.

"I love you Meredith Grey, I want you to be my wife, I want to love and honour you forever, will you marry me?" He asked, looking at her for some sign.

She looked at the ring again, and then back at him.

She nodded, slowly at first and then with more defiance.

"In a heart beat" She laughed as he pushed the ring on her finger, before kissing her again with all the passion and love he could muster.


	11. Chapter 11

What's in a name? 

"Seriously" Izzie squealed looking at the ring on Meredith's finger.

"Seriously" Meredith couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, as she too admired the ring for the umpteenth time.

"Christina, did you see this" Izzie pulled Meredith's hand, almost knocking her off her feet, in Christina direction.

"Yeah, Yeah I saw it" Christina slammed her locker door shut.

"And I said, well done"  
"Well done is what you say to someone when they pass a test… not get ENGAGED" Izzie squealed the last part again.

The three interns joined George and Alex at the front of the locker room, all of them waiting for Bailey.

"Does this mean you'll change your name?" Izzie gushed excitedly.

Meredith looked at her surprised. She hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"I don't know"

"Why would she change her name?" George asked.

"George she's marrying him" Izzie replied.

"Don't you think we have enough Shepherds in this hospital?" Christina said.

"It'd be like which one do you want, Neuro, neonatal or…. Meredith" Christina laughed.

Meredith shot her a look.

"Ahhh here he is" Izzie squealed again and Christina rubbed her ear, as Derek approached.

"I'd kiss you if it weren't highly inappropriate at work" Izzie smiled.

"Congratulations Dr Shepherd" She said, and George and Alex echoed the sentiment.

Everyone looked at Christina.

"Well Done" She managed, with modest effort.

"Thanks Christina" Derek laughed a little.

"We were just discussing whether Meredith should change her name?" Izzie said, before seeing the shooting look Meredith gave her.

"Should change her name? Of course she's changing her name" Derek said looking at Meredith as if Izzie was insane.

Suddenly Christina, Alex and George were all interested in the conversation.

"Of course I'm changing my name?" Meredith repeated surprised.

It certainly wasn't that she disliked the idea of changing her name; she just didn't want Derek telling her she had too.

"Well of course you're changing it… don't you want to?" Derek was surprised by her response.

"It's not that"

"Then what" All eyes were on Meredith.

"I don't want to be told what to do" Meredith said angrily, grabbing a chart she stormed off.

Derek looked after her confused.

"Dude don't you think there's enough Dr. Shepherds" Alex joked and Derek gave him an angry look.

"I'm just saying" Alex moved away slightly.

Derek shifted his eyes to Izzie.

"He has a point," She acknowledged.

"Addison goes by Montgomery again," Derek said.

"I still page Dr. Shepherd for Neo cases" Izzie replied and she looked at the others, who all nodded in agreement.

"What can I do about that" Derek sighed.

"We all have a past"

"You can't do anything?" Izzie said.

"Except understand where Mer is coming from" Izzie walked off to where Dr. Bailey stood nearby, and the other interns followed.

It will do nicely 

Addison sat in a chair looking out the window at the L.A. skyline. She looked over at Parker, his naked torso showing above the covers, she watched him sleeping and started to smile.

Then form nowhere Derek flashed in her mind and she felt sad again. She imagined them celebrating their engagement. Meredith and Derek. She hugged her legs up to her body on the chair.

"Hey" Parker's husky drawl interrupted her moping.

"Hey yourself" She turned to smile at him.

"You still leaving me tomorrow?" He asked. She had to fly back in the morning to be at work by the next day.

"I have too" She nodded.

"Then you better get the cute arse over here" He patted the space next to him.

"Please" He added with a sweet smile she couldn't resist.

She hoped up and jumped on the bed next to him, giggling.

"To my brother and the crazy girl who agreed to take him on, I wish you love, happiness and good fortune… and maybe a neice or nephew thrown in for Aunty Lily" Lily held up a glass and toasted Meredith and Derek, and everyone laughed.

It was Saturday night and they were at Joes. They being, Christina, Burke, Miranda, Tucker, George and Izzie. Alex was on call.

"Congratulations on finally getting it together" Miranda said, with a rare smile.

"We have to get home; we only have the sitter till 10" She and Tucker stood.

"Thanks for coming" Derek smiled and shook Tuckers hand.

"We wouldn't have missed it" Tucker said.

"Well I would have, but he made me come" Bailey said, only half joking, before turning to walk out.

"More Drinks, my shout" Preston said and everyone nodded.

"I won't say no to you buying" Derek joked and slapped him on the back. Burke just looked at him.

"You can help carry then" He said, and they walked to the bar.

"Darts" Christina looked at George.

"What?" He replied confused.

"DoyouwanttoplayDartsGeorge?" She asked again, in a mockingly slow tone.

"Sure" He said, getting out of the booth, leaving Lily and Meredith alone.

"So, you're going to New York next weekend" Lily smiled at her.

"You get to meet **_the sisters_**," She teased and Meredith looked at her concerned.

"Oh they aren't that bad, I'm sure they won't judge you… too harshly" Lily teased again.

"I joke" She leant across and placed a reassuring hand on Meredith's.

"You helped Derek with his proposal, I wanted to thank you"  
"It was his idea" Lily smiled. She was just so pleased for her brother.

"Now it's my turn to ask for help" Meredith looked over and saw Derek returning to the table.

"I can't talk about it now…but tomorrow for lunch, the bakery around the corner?" She asked quickly.

Lily nodded as Derek put down the drinks.

"A Manhattan for my homesick sister, and champagne for my future wife" He kissed her.

"The future Dr. Shepherd" Meredith smiled at him. He looked back at her, shocked to hear her say it, as they hadn't had a chance to discuss their argument since the morning.

"The future Dr. Grey Shepherd" He ventured, wanting to meet her halfway.

She shook her head.  
"No Shepherd will do… it will do nicely" She leant in and kissed him.

"I like the sound of that… it can not happen soon enough" He said, pulling back to admire her beaming smile.

My shout 

Lily tapped on the table as she waited for Addison to pick up the phone.

"Sweetie, call me" She left a message on her cell. Snapping it shut she took a cappuccino from the waitress and had a sip.

"Hi, sorry I'm late" Meredith arrived. She sat down, and signalled to the waitress for another cappuccino.

"I wasn't here long" Lily replied.

"So, you have me intrigued, what can I help you with?"

"Ummm a few things" Meredith looked at her mysteriously.

"Do you think you're brother would be up for a surprise" Meredith slipped a sheet of paper across the table.

Lily took a moment to read it, as she did she began to smile.

She looked up at Meredith, who was waiting eagerly, and a little warily for her response.

"I think he will love it… and I'd love to help" Lily smiled.

Meredith looked relieved, and took a long sip of the drink placed before her.

"Thanks" She said, looking at the menu to choose something to eat.

"And it's my shout" Meredith added.

Monday morning and Addison was preparing herself for work. She had just come into the hospital and her stomach was in knots. She feared that around each corner she would run into happy, blissful Meredith and Derek… and she wanted to vomit.

"Addison how was the city of Angels?" Richard spotted her looking at the surgical board.

"Fine thanks Richard" She didn't feel like giving him details or her wild LA sex romp.

As she turned to walk away she saw Derek descending the stairs. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Addie quickly walked away.

"Dr. Shep… Montgomery, the Smith babies lab results" Izzie handed Addison some results with the chart.

She looked at them.

"As we thought, continue the treatment we discussed earlier" Addison handed the notes back to her and turned to the open elevator.

Only to be greeted with Derek and Meredith laughing inside.

I should take the stairs, she thought.

But why?

So she sucked in her resolve and held her head high and stepped inside.

The tension in the air was thick and Addison coughed uncomfortably.

"So, I hear congratulations is in order" Addison said, her voice never wavering.

Derek and Meredith looked at each other, both willing the otherto speak.

"Thanks" Meredith looked at Addison and smiled a little. She could certainly appreciate the way she was feeling; she had felt similar on many occasions, as she'd watched Addison and Derek together.

"So, when's the big day?" She continued, trying to seem unaffected.

"Umm.. Soon, probably, we'll see… we're going to New York this weekend to see the family" Derek said, before realising it was probably the most hurtful thing he could have said.

"You're going to meet his family" Addison wanted to sound nonchalant as she looked at Meredith.

The elevator doors opened.

Meredith looked back at her.

"Give them my love, won't you?" She said, before turning and walking away, not allowing them to have the satisfaction of seeing her tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Shmappy 

At the end of the day Addison was tired. Tired of avoiding the happy couple.

Bleech, she thought.

Happy Shmappy.

She wanted desperately to go home and sink into bed and sleep the bad day off.

She signed her last chart and headed towards the door.

Looking up she was caught off guard by Parker, hoping out of a taxi.

She smiled.

He turned and grinned at her.

"I missed you" He shrugged his shoulders.

Addison started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey… not the reaction I was going for" parker was quick to embrace her.

"I'm sorry… It's just, everything" She sobbed into his chest.

"My ex is getting remarried… and I shouldn't care…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"But you do… I get that," Parker said, surprising Addie with his understanding. They stood quietly for a moment, Parker rubbing her arms as she regained her composure.

When she looked up at him, some of her pain disappeared.

"It is good to see you," She said.

"I have plans for you, are you up for it… I understand if you're not," He said, but his face was hopeful and as tired and defeated as she felt Addie couldn't disappoint him.

"Sure I'm up for it," She said and he leant down and gave her a quick kiss before leading her towards the parking lot.

"Where are we?" Addie asked, being lead into a darkened restaurant she had never seen before.

"One of my producers, has a cousin that owns this restaurant" Parker said, turning on the light, Addison looked around at the room.

Parker had filled it with what appeared to be Australian Memorabilia, posters of AC/DC, INXS and more, the Australian Flag hung from the roof, and large cut-outs of Australian film stars, including Nicole Kidman and Russell Crowe, stood staring back at her.

"I thought I'd show you a little bit of me" He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, she took in the massive effort he had gone too.

"How did you do all of this?" She asked.

"Friends in high places" He replied as he grabbed a small bouquet of unusual flowers from a nearby table.

"Now this was the hardest, all Australian Native flowers… but it had to be Australian… and you are worth the extra effort" He smiled handing them to her. Addison looked at the flowers overwhelmed at the effort Parker had gone to.

"This is too much" She said.

"I'm not worth it"

"That's why this is not enough, because you're more than worth it" He said softly, placing a hand under her chin to lift her head so she would look at him.

"I know you've been let down Addie… but you are worth it, believe me," He added, leaning in to kiss her.

"Now the menu, strictly Australian… entrée is Australian Crown Lamb, Main is Shrimp on the Barbie… I swear" He added as she laughed a little.

"All washed down with Australian wines... or beer if you like… then dessert is mixed, lamingtons, pavlova and Anzac biccies, I swear you are going to want to move to Australia when I'm done" He lead her to the table.

"I think I already do" She smiled as she sat.

"And while we wait some delicious chocolate bars" He held open a box filled with violet crumbles, Polly waffles and other Cadburys chocolates.

"I have no idea where to start, what are they?"  
"Close your eyes and pick one," He said.

"You'll never look back".

So she did just that… and as she enjoyed her violet crumble, watching Parker as he selected music by Delta Goodrem she realised he was right, it was time to not look back.

First Impressions 

"Do you want a drink?" Derek asked, seated on the aisle of the plane to New York.

Meredith shook her head.

"You're knocking back liquor?" He teased.

"Do you think it's a good idea I meet your family, half drunk" Meredith looked at him seriously.

He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You've met my Mom… that should be the hard one… the mother in law" He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not worried about your Mom… it's your 3 older sisters…"

"Don't listen to everything Lily said, it's difficult for her because she's their baby sister… half of it's in her head anyway" Derek tried to comfort her.

Meredith tried to smile.

"Seriously, Mer… when they see how happy I am they'll be fine" He said, only half sure. He didn't want to scare Meredith but his sisters were daunting at times. He usually just laughed at them, but he could imagine for an outsider all three of then together would be very overwhelming.

"Get some sleep, you worked all night," He said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be there before you know it," He added, lightly brushing her leg with his hand.

Derek held Meredith's hand as they exited the plan. In the terminal they both looked around, Meredith spotted Derek's mother first, standing next to a tell dark headed lady, she presumed to be one of "The sisters" on a cell phone.

Rose came towards them, her warm smile easing Meredith's tension slightly.

She embraced Meredith first.

"Good to see you Meredith" She said.

"You to Rose" Meredith returned the hug.

"And my boy" She stood back and smiled at Derek before he wrapped his arms around you.

"Hey Ma" He said.

Derek looked over to where his sister stood.

"What's with her?" He asked watching her arguing on the phone.

"Lucy is having a small problem at work… malpractice" Rose whispered the last word.

Derek looked alarmed.

"Oh not her… one of her doctors… You know Lucy got a promotion, she's head of Paediatrics now" Rose said proudly, looping her arm through Derek and Meredith's arm she guided them towards Lucy, who was finishing her call.

"Hey Little Brother" She said.

And they hugged.

Standing back she looked at Meredith.

"You must be Meredith" She said, and gave her a quick smile.

"It's been ages" She looked back to Derek before Meredith could reply.

"What's so good about Seattle?"

"Meredith of course" Rose said, trying to shosh her daughter.

"The kids all miss you" Lucy said referring to Derek's nieces and nephews.

"And Aunt Addie" Lucy added. Meredith felt uncomfortable.

"Well when they're all a little older, we'll sit them down and explain how Uncle Derek caught Aunt Addie in bed with another Man, shall we Lucy" Derek shot back, in an effort to defend Meredith more than put Addison down.

"I was just saying" Lucy said.

"Well don't" Derek shot back quickly.

"Let's go get our bags" Derek reached his hand over to Meredith and leg her away.

"Good idea" Rose followed quickly with Lucy taking up the rear.

Meredith put her suitcase down in the room Rose had led them too. She looked around and admired the decorating. The Shepherd's apartment was certainly very plush.

Derek walked to her and took her in an embrace.

"Is she the hardest?" Meredith asked, looking up at him.

"Lucy? I'd like to say yes… but I'd be lying, Audrey is the eldest and she's probably the worst… honestly Mer, they will all be great; they're just hard to warm too. They're more like my father"

"Oh great so your father is going to be hard" She sighed, defeated.

Derek gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You have my Mom on your side, trust me she is the boss of this family, you'll be fine" He winked.

"And in the end, we go back to Seattle on Monday"  
"Oh about that… I made some plans, spoke to Richard, we're staying till Wednesday, I booked a flight to New Hampshire… I want to visit Dartmouth" She looked at him.

"Okay" He smiled.

"I'd like that"

"See you're not the only one who can plan surprises, we'll go Monday and fly back here late Tuesday… ready to go home on Wednesday"

"Sounds well planned"

"We all have helpers" Meredith smiled secretively, referring to Lily.

"You ready? We should really go meet the others"

"As I'll ever be," She said, grabbing his hand, as if it was a lifeline and she was drowning.

"You'll be fine, and whatever happens, I'm on your side," He whispered in her ear as they made their way to the living area.

… **And three nannies**

As they both entered the living room, Meredith stood back to take in the scene. Derek went and embraced a woman who Meredith assumed to be another sister, while Meredith looked at 7 children sprawled across the living area floor, two talking, 3 watching TV and 2 playing a board game.

"Mer" Derek called to her, snapping her out of it.

She walked over to him.

"Meredith, this is my sister Ava, and her husband Paul" Meredith extended her hand and greeted them both.

"You're a surgical intern?" Ava asked, her voice was soft and sweet.

Meredith nodded.

"I don't miss those days" Paul said and shook his head as if in sympathy.

"Paul is a Urologist, at Dads hospital, Ava..." Derek started.

"… Can speak for herself" She cut in on her brother.

"I'm a G.P. but I only work part time at my practise these days, those are our four, Samuel, Thomas, Paul Junior, and Ella" Ava pointed to the four children that belonged to her, all of them engrossed in their own activities.

"The other three are Lucy's, she's in the kitchen, but I hear you've already had the pleasure of meeting her" Ava teased, and her husband laughed in his drink.

"I have" Meredith said, ignoring their sarcasm.

"Please don't scare her off" Derek said.

"I just got this ring on her finger… there's another one to come and I don't want you 3 getting together and scaring her" He held Meredith's hand up to show his sister the ring.

"It's lovely Derek, I'm so pleased for you" She leant in and kissed her brothers cheek.

"And I'm not the one you need to lecture… it's Lucy and Audrey… but I suppose Lily has warned you about us all" Ava turned to Meredith again.

"She said a few things" Meredith smiled.

"That's our Lily… always thinks the world is against her" Ava shook her head, with a bit of sadness.

"Couldn't be further from the truth," She added.

"Where's Dad?" Derek looked around.

"He and Audrey are still at the hospital… I'm not certain they'll make it, you can imagine Mom is not pleased" Ava said as Rose entered the room.

"That's right, your mother is not pleased," She grumbled joining them.

"His only son brings his betrothed home and he can't put his scalpel down for five minutes…as for Audrey, I'm not sure what's keeping her" She huffed.

"Bit overwhelming for you?" She asked Meredith looking around the room.

"A little, I'm an only child"

"And there's still some missing… Audrey has five children…"

"… And three nannies" Paul popped in mockingly and Ava shushed him.

"Yes, they're home with their nanny, Her husband, David is in Spain on work, he's a Chemist…" Rose struggled to think.

"Lucy's husband Stephen is in the other room trying to program my TIVO… he's been working on it for the last few weeks"

"As a technician he makes a great cardiologist" Paul added in and Ava laughed a little at that joke.

"An only child, you're parents never wanted more" Ava asked Meredith.

"They separated when I was young"

"I'm sorry," She said and Meredith gave her a small smile.

"Meredith's mother is a renowned surgeon," Rose said.

Ava and Paul both looked at her with interest. Meredith looked to Derek for help, not wanting to discuss her mother. He shrugged slightly not knowing how to defuse the situation.

"My mother was… I mean is Ellis Grey"

"The Ellis Grey" Paul asked, obviously impressed.

"The Ellis Grey" Meredith nodded.

Paul and Ava began to discuss Ellis's work, Derek pulled Meredith aside.

"It's no big deal," He whispered. Meredith hated that everything came back to her mother.

He hugged her in support.

"The dinner was lovely Rose, thankyou" Meredith said as she helped collect the plates.

"You don't have to do that, you should get some sleep love" Rose said.

"You must be tired, Derek told me you worked over night lat night"

"I'm fine… your family is… they're all wonderful, you must be proud"

"Oh I am, it's a shame Tom didn't get home to meet you" Rose said looking at the clock which read 10.15pm

"I would have liked to meet him, he still works full time"

"Surgeons never die love, I'm not sure how anyone convince your mother to retire" Rose said, as she ran the taps to wash the plates.

Meredith was silent a moment.

"My mother isn't retired… well she is, but only because she's ill" Rose turned off the tap and locked at Meredith.

"She's in a home, she has Alzheimer's" Meredith said softly, Rose reached out her hand and touched Meredith's.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard" She said and turned back to the sink.

"It is… for her too, it's hard to watch her like that," Meredith said, helping with the drying.

And as if sensing Meredith's desire to not talk about it anymore, they cleaned the rest of the dinner plates in silence.

Derek opened the door to his parent's apartment, and Meredith walked in. They had spent the day touring New York. Meredith had been there many times before, but Derek was keen to show her his Manhattan, taking her to all his favourite spots.

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded.

"But it was funny, how great is that pizza" She smiled.

"It is, isn't it" He replied walking around looking through doorways looking for his mother.

"I think we're alone" He looked at her and it was obvious what he had in mind.

He walked to the couch and they both sat down, he leant in and kissed her.

The front door opened.

"Derek, Meredith" Rose called.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"In here Mom" He called.

"How was your day?" She asked when she came in.

"It was fun" Meredith replied.

"I've just come from the hospital and your father has promised me he will be here tonight" Rose smiled as she sat down across form them.

"He got in late last night" Derek said.

"And left early… he had a patient with major complications… they paged him at 6… but he cannot wait to meet you Meredith, or to see you Derek" She added.

"I'll start dinner" Rose stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Meredith asked.

"No, no, continue what ever it was you were doing" Rose said naively.

Meredith and Derek just laughed.

The big meet 

Meredith had changed before dinner that night, wanting to impress Derek's father. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing a sundress, unusual for her. Her hair was straightened and she wandered if she would make the right impression. She wasn't sure why but Tom Shepherd was the one she was most daunted by… and the one at the same time, she most wanted to meet.

Derek came back in the room.

"Dad's home, Mom is making him change… Audrey's here too… plus her eldest Daughter Chelsea, the rest are…"

"With the nanny" Meredith finished.

Derek came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder and admired her reflection.

"You look lovely, why all the effort"

"I want your father to like me… and Audrey"

Derek pulled her around to look at him.

"They'll love you… because I love you" He kissed her neck and she giggled as a chill ran up her spine.

"You keep saying that, but I don't think Lucy was to impressed with me"

"She was fine, you're just nervous, Ava loved you," He said.

"Derek" Roses voice drifted through the door.

"We'd better go, hey I just thought of another thing I like about this dress"

What's that?" She asked starting for the door"

"Easy access under the dining room table" he said, lifting the skirt of the dress.

"Don't you dare," She laughed, slapping his hands away.

Meredith quietly ate her meal, trying hard not to spill anything on her dress. Derek, Audrey and Tom were involved in a conversation about the hospital where Derek had worked previously, and Tom and Audrey still practised at.

Rose gave Meredith an empathetic smile.

"Chelsea just started learning the clarinet, didn't you Chels?" She told Meredith.

Meredith looked at Chelsea who nodded.

"If you're finished your meal, you can go watch TV" She said and Chelsea scurried off, thankful to not be stuck with the adults any longer.

"She's a lovely kid… a tad quiet" Rose whispered the last bit, making eyes at Audrey.

Meredith acknowledged her with a small nod.

"...And they miss Addison terribly" Audrey added.

"They simply can not find a neo natal surgeon of her excellence" Audrey said.

Meredith looked at them, she felt uncomfortable, how could she measure up to Addison.

"Mum said you had complications with a kidney removal this week, went from laparoscopic to opening him up" Derek tried to ignore Audrey by addressing his father.

""Dr. Rogers, was so disappointed when Addie rang and said she was moving to Seattle, he…"

"Audrey, that's enough" Tom said firmly.

Audrey looked at him surprised.

"Less talk of Addison… and the hospital, we have a guest, a very important guest who would she be getting to know" Tom said, giving Meredith a warm smile.

"That's right" Rose said.

Derek put his hand on Meredith's leg under the table.

"What speciality are you considering Meredith?" Tom asked. Rose let out a small laugh.

"Always about the medicine" She shook her head, but it wasn't in anger. It was simply because she knew her husband so well.

"I'm really not sure Dr Shepherd," She said.

"Call me Tom"

"Well Tom, A few areas interest me…"

"She could go anyway, she's very talented" Derek injected proudly.

"I am partial to Neuro" She looked at Derek.

"Another brain surgeon" Tom gave her a grin.

"Perhaps" Meredith dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and returned his smile.

"Well you have time to decide… you could always consider Urology" He winked at her, and Meredith's worry of impressing him disappeared.

The group had moved to the sitting room where they were enjoying a coffee with some cake.

"I miss your chocolate cake Ma" Derek said, now on his fourth piece. She smiled at him.

"Well you should come home more often" Audrey said dryly.

"You mean come to New York more often"

"That's what I said"

"No you said home… my home is in Seattle," He said looking defiantly at his sister.

"You're going to split hairs with a psychiatrist?" She said, equally defiant.

"You won't psycho babble me sis, have I been away that long that you think you can" He looked at her.

"You're looking for me to slip in some way so you can pounce and say I belong in New York… or worse still I made a mistake not working things out with Addison" His voice was rising and Meredith felt more and more uncomfortable again.

"Or maybe you're just thinking that way" Audrey shot back and Derek laughed at her.

"That's enough you two" Tom stepped in, and the siblings just stared at each other.

"I apologise for these two" Tom said politely.

"You know Meredith, you seem awfully familiar, it must be your lovely smile," He said standing to pour a scotch.

"Perhaps you met her mother at a convention once" Rose suggested.

Tom turned to look at Meredith.

"You're mother is a surgeon?"  
"She was… she's retired and travelling" Rose offered and gave Meredith a smile.

"What's her name?" Tom carried two drinks over and placed one in front of Derek.

"Ellis Grey" Meredith said and instantly Toms faced was filled with recognition.

"Of course"

"_The_ Ellis Grey?" Audrey too, seemed impressed for the first time this evening.

Meredith nodded.

"I worked with her when I was advising on a case in Boston, she practically invented the abdominal laparotomy". He seemed to be telling Derek the last part and Derek nodded.

"You know my mother" Meredith asked surprised looking at Derek. He shrugged his shoulders letting her know he was unaware.

"Who doesn't… she was incredibly gifted, I didn't know her well personally, from memory I was amazed at her skills, but she was a very tough lady" Tom looked as if he was remembering her.

"She was a very tough mother" Meredith added, a little quieter.

Audrey looked at her interested.

"But she obviously had an influence on you" She said to Meredith.

"Don't analyse her" Derek jumped in.

"Why are you so defensive Derek, you sound like Lily assuming everything I say has a motive"?

"It usually does… and listen to you, critical of Lily when she's not even here" He defended his sister.

"Oh I'd forgotten, Lily's constant saviour and defender" Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I think it's time for me to take Chelsea home" She stood up and left the room.

"Derek" Rose looked at him harshly, and followed her daughter out.

"Don't upset your mother" Tom said, sipping his scotch.

Derek just shook his head and Meredith sat uneasily.

Hanover 

Derek stood looking at the incoming, outgoing flights on the airport board. They were waiting for their flight to Hanover, for the impromptu trip to Dartmouth Meredith had planned.

"I just need to make a call," Meredith said.

"I need to go to bathroom, I'll be right back" Derek kissed her forehead lightly before walking away.

She smiled as she watched him away.

She quickly dialled Lily's number.

"Hi Meredith" Lily answered.

"Hi"

"You nervous yet?" Lily asked.

"I have butterflies"

"Well it's all fine at my end" Lily replied.

"Thanks again, for everything" Meredith said.

"My pleasure… I'll see you tomorrow" Lily hung up.

Meredith looked at her hand for a moment playing with her ring.

"That's our flight" Derek came up behind her as their flight was called over the PA.

"Let's go," She said extending her hand.

"What a day" Derek sat back on a chair on the balcony of their hotel room. He was exhausted. This time it had been Meredith's turn to take him around Hanover and the Dartmouth campus.

They had gone ice-skating, lunched overlooking the Connecticut River, visited the Hood Museum of Art and had Dinner at one of Meredith's favourite Bars from her College days.

"I just want to take you to the Orozco Murals in Baker's Library tomorrow morning" Meredith said, sipping at a glass of champagne.

"Can we sleep in?" He asked her, yawning.

"Nope, we have lunch plans" Meredith replied quickly.

"Hmmm, then we should get to bed" He gave her a naughty wink.

"Good idea" She agreed, and the two with renewed energy raced to the bedroom.

Meredith and Derek walked down the stairs of the Baker's Library.

"…During his visit, Orozco recognised that the blank walls in the Library's reserve book room were the perfect canvas for the "greatest work of his career", an impressive vision of civilization on the American continent. He proceeded to paint the walls with a series of **twenty-four panels** depicting American civilization from the Aztecs to the arrival of the white man." Derek read from a tourist book as they reached the floor.

He stood looking around the room.

"It's fascinating," He said.

"I used to come here to just be quiet… you know just think, people are so awe struck when they come in that it's just… quiet, silent even" Meredith walked around the room again, finally standing still she closed her eyes, shivering almost when Derek came up behind her and enveloped her in his embrace.

"I get that, College life certainly requires moments of silence sometimes" He said.

She turned to look up at him.

"I bought you here Derek because in my life there have been two important moments… the first when I realised Medicine was my calling… not just my mother's plan" She looked at him intensely.

"And I realised that here… at Dartmouth in my moments of silence". He smiled at her.

"The other moment was when I first met you… at Joes… but I didn't think a smoky bar would be all that appropriate" She gave him a cheeky grin and he looked back at her confused.

"I bought you here to ask you to marry me," She said softly.

His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly.

"What? Have you been asleep these past two weeks, I'm pretty sure I already asked you that and you said yes," He laughed a little as he spoke.

"No" she said.

"You said no" He was confused and he reached for her hand.

"You said yes," He said, feeling her ring.

"That's not what I meant, of course I said yes… I mean I bought you here to ask you to marry me today, here… outside in fact, I don't want to wait anymore, I've felt peace in two places in my life Derek… here…" She motioned to the room around them.

"And in your arms, I don't want to wait to be your wife".

"I'm confused," he said, hearing her but not fully understanding her.

"Lily helped me plan it all, she's here… so is your family, well your sisters, your Mom… and even your Dad got the time off… so your family's here, mine is too, well part of them..." Derek tilted his head to look at her.

"Lily is amazing she pulled all sorts of strings and Izzie and Christina are here… but only for like four hours, so I don't want to rush you… but I want to be your wife today… if you'll have me?" He looked at her as if she were insane.

"Are you kidding?" Meredith's heart began to beat faster.

"I will have you… I will marry you, in a heartbeat" He said pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I need to get ready" she pulled back.

"It's a simple dress, but I wanted to dress up, Lily has something for you too, did I tell you she's amazing" Meredith was racing her words, she couldn't contain her excitement.  
"She is, isn't she" Derek agreed.

"Well, what next?" He asked.

"I'll meet you in an hour, on the lawns out front… Lily should call you any minute now with information" Meredith started to race away up the stairs.

Half way up she turned to look at him.

"See you at the alter Dr. Shepherd" She called back to him.

"See you at the alter Meredith Grey" He said and he grinned as he watched her run the rest of the stairs.

His phone rang.

"Perfect timing," He said as he held it to his ear.

"Meet me upstairs brother dearest, I have everything waiting for you" Lily said and hung up.

Derek, never happier raced up the stairs to get ready.

Vows 

Derek stood at the front of the aisle that had been made by the chairs.

He was dressed in a simple white shirt, unbuttoned casually, with black pants. A small white Lillie in his pinhole.

His mother stood next to him, straightening his shirt.

"I can not believe you're here," he said.

"We wouldn't have missed it" Rose said.

"You look so handsome" She stood back and admired her son, and sniffed a little trying not to cry.

"Rose stop crying, it's a happy time" Tom said, handing his wife a handkerchief and putting his arm around her.

"I didn't take a day of work to watch you cry," He said, but he was only teasing her.

"Son, you make me very proud, she's a lovely girl" He said guiding Rose to her chair.

Derek looked over at Audrey and Lucy. They each gave him a half forced smile.

He laughed a little, amused.

"I had to invite them, didn't I?" Lily joined her brother, with Ava close by.

"Yes you did... You did real good Mush" He took her shoulders.

"She did, didn't she?" Ava agreed.

"I better go keep those two in line" Ava looked over to Audrey and Lucy.

"Derek, I'm so happy your heart is whole again" Ava rubber her brothers chest lightly. Before kissing his cheek.

"You need a best man?" Lily asked.

Derek smiled.

"You'll stand beside me?" Derek looked at his sister.

"As always" She said, through her tears.

"Where's George?" Derek asked her.

"Couldn't get Cristina, Izzie and him here… and I figured the sisters would be in fine mode with Meredith so I'd spare him" She joked.

The Celebrant coughed a little.

"Apparently the bride is ready and has requested we get this show on the road."

He pressed play on a CD.

The melodic sounds of "It's your love" filled the open air and from behind a wall, Meredith appeared with Izzie and Christina at her side.

Meredith was dressed in an ivory A-line, off the shoulder dress, her hair had light curls cascading around her face and over her shoulders and behind her ear was a white lillie.

She locked eyes with Derek and surprisingly overcome with emotion tears formed in her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Christina whispered.

"You're going to cry," She muttered, but the emotion was overwhelming for her too as she rubbed at her eyes.

_**Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happen by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free**_

The three girls made their way up the aisle. As if guided Derek began to walk towards her, meeting her half way he extended his arm to her.

Meredith kissed Izzie and Christina lightly on the cheek before taking Derek's hand, they walked the rest of the aisle together.

"Welcome to the wedding of Derek and Meredith" The celebrant began.

"… And now to read a piece of her own writing, Derek's best person… and youngest sister Lily Shepherd" The Celebrants voice boomed.

Lily turned to face everyone, including a growing crowd of on lookers. She smiled at her mother, who gave her a warm grin filled with pride.

"I want to say firstly, Derek I am so immensely happy to be here, watching you begin your life again, I am so happy you have found Meredith… found love. And Meredith, I know you know this, I know you realise, but he is a true gem… and you, for making him so happy have me on your side for life." Lily took a shallow breath in as well.

She coughed a little.

"Love is merely a guide. An anchor to hold on too. A point to return to when you are lost. I have learnt this in my life" She read from a piece of paper.

"Love is a blessing, a moment in time when all can be frozen and you are simply able to experience joy… experience peace". She closed her eyes for a second, before looking down at the paper again.

"Finding someone to love, someone to journey through life with is life's great challenge. It is the reason we exist and when we do, it is the reason to exist" She folded the paper. And leant in and kissed them both on the cheek.

"And now, because Derek has been surprised, Meredith will say her vows first, allowing Derek a little time to prepare" The crowd laughed a little.

Meredith took a deep breath. She tried to stop her hands from shaking and Derek leant over and grabbed her hand in support.

"I thought I knew what I would say. I thought I would tell you I love you and I need you, and that would be enough" Her voice to was shaking with the emotion of the moment.

"But as I stand here, I realise it doesn't come close" She took a deep breath in again, looking around at their family.

"I have loved you from the first moment I saw you… I have believed in you from the first day I saw you working, I've been in awe of your skills, your compassion, the lengths you will go for your patients… for your friends, for your family… for me."

She rubbed his hands a little as he spoke.

"I love you Derek, I have never felt more at peace, more loved than I do right now" She said and Derek wanted to kiss her then and there.

"Are you ready?" The Celebrant asked Derek.

He too needed to take a deep breath, but he nodded.

"Meredith" He said, he looked at her and suddenly the emotion was overwhelming. Tears filled his eyes and he coughed a little. He regained his composure.

"I love you" He looked at her.

"I have loved you for what seems like forever, because I feel like my life began that night at Joe's. I went in there to drown my sorrows, and from no where my life was turned around" He squeezed her hand.

"You have been my friend when I went in the wrong direction, my supporter when I needed lifting and my lover… you have… and continue to be it all for me. Today is the beginning of our next stage… I will make my home in your heart… and you in mine" He said, lifting her hand to his chest.

Derek pushed the ring on her finger.

"… This I pledge" he said.

Meredith grabbed Derek's ring from Lily.

"With this ring I thee wed, I will love, honour, support and cherish you, this I pledge" She pushed the ring on his wedding finger.

"Well by the power vested in me by the State of New Hampshire I now pronounce you man and wife" He said, and before the words were out Derek and Meredith were kissing.

The crowd began to clap wildly.

"Okay Shepherd… Derek" Christina said, standing with Izzie and the happy couple who were holding hands. They were all enjoying champagne before heading to a lunch at a nearby Restaurant.

"Derek, I need to meet you father… I mean NEED," She said.

"That was the bargaining chip for me to give up my shift, that got me to where this dress… the promise of meeting Tom Shepherd top surgeon, where's that sister of yours, she promised" Christina said seriously looking around.

"I'm here, I'm here" Lily came up.

"I said you'd meet him and you will, let's go" Lily said, rolling her eyes at Derek over Christina's shoulders.

He laughed.

"She is seriously crazy" Derek said.

"Seriously" Izzie nodded.

"And you two, seriously…. God it's so…. Eeeeeeee" She squealed, embracing them both.

Meredith and Derek laughed.

"Dr. Shepherd" Derek said, Meredith smiled and Izzie squealed again.

"Should we get to this reception?" He asked.

"I think we should Dr. Shepherd" She looped her arm through his, kissing him softly.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't know 

Thursday morning and Addison stood at the surgical board watching the day's cases being written up. Debbie put her texta down and walked off.

Addie's message bank sounded and she checked her messages, receiving another from Lily to call her. But Addison had actually been enjoying herself with Derek and Meredith out of town and hadn't thought to return any of her calls.

She looked back at the board.

She had a c-section, assisted by Stevens.

Burke had a valve transplant assisted by Karev and Yang.

Derek, who was due back today from New York, was clipping an aneurism, assisted by O'Malley.

And Richard had a kidney removal, assisted by Shepherd.

_Shepherd!_  
Addison read again.

What Fool Nurse has made that mistake? She thought.

"Morning" Miranda joined her, looking over the board.

"I put Stevens on your case"

"That's great – look at this, some one made a mistake," Addison said, pointing to where Shepherd was assisting Richard.

Bailey said nothing.

"Like Derek is going to assist Richard" She laughed a little, but Miranda still said nothing.

Addison began to feel a weight in her stomach.

"Debbie" She called to the head Nurse who looked over.

"There's a mistake on the board".

The Nurse looked at her unimpressed.

"No there isn't, not on my board" She went back to her work.

Addison walked over to where the nurse stood.

"Clearly there is a mistake" Her voice was a little agitated.

"Addison" Miranda tried to interrupt.

"No Miranda, Debbie knows full well that Derek Shepherd is not assisting Richard… and I was just trying to help her by pointing it out".

Debbie pushed past Addison with an eraser and a texta.

Addison stood satisfied behind her as she wrote, a growing audience of Nurses gathered with George and Cristina looking on.

_Assisted by Dr. Meredith Shepherd!_ She placed two exclamation points after Meredith's name.

"Meredith Shepherd" Addison said, her voice soft and forced.

_Oh my god he married her_, she thought as her cheeks flushed crimson red.

She looked around awkwardly.

"I didn't know," She said to no one in particular.

"Well apparently you were the last to find out" Debbie said walking off.

"It's all behind me, it's all behind me. Addison thought as she tried not to show her humiliation.

"I didn't know" She looked at Miranda, shrugging her shoulders a little; she excused herself to the closest bathroom.

The Blessing 

Everyone gathered at Joes again that night to celebrate the newlyweds.

"To the Doctors Shepherd" Preston raised his glass and everyone cheered. Derek and Meredith shared a kiss.

"Get a room" Cristina said dryly.

Burke laughed at her, as under the table she rubbed his leg.

"You need more liquor Cristina" George said standing up… he gave Lily a small kiss as he passed her, heading to the bar.

Derek stood and stepped over Meredith's legs to sit next to Lily.

"Look at you all happy… anyone would think you just married the love of your life" She leant over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know, can you believe it?" He sighed, the happiness almost overwhelming for him.

He shook his head as if scared it was all a dream.

"I don't want to put a dampener on things Der, I really don't… but did you see Addie at all today?" Lily asked, concerned that Addison had not returned her phone calls.

Derek looked up at her, and shook his head. He had heard that Addison had found out.

"I know it's selfish, but I want to be happy… I don't want to feel bad or guilty about that" He whispered almost.

Lily looked at him.

"I understand that Derek" She said.

"Derek" Meredith nudged him to make him look to the door.

Lily looked over her shoulder to see Addison and Parker standing in the doorway.

Addison was dressed in a stunning black evening dress and she looked back at them all.

She said something to Parker, who waited at the door as Addison, holding a paper bag walked over to where Derek and Meredith sat.

She didn't acknowledge Lily, instead she placed her hand lightly and briefly on her shoulder.

"Derek… Meredith… I wanted to give you my best" She spoke with a steady tone, wanting to get the words out. Everyone looked at her amazed but Addison's eyes were focused on Derek.

"Addison…" He started.

"I wanted to come and wish you a happy life… I hope you find, in each other the love and joy you've been searching for" She said and extended her hand, holding the paper bag in front of Derek.

He stood up… and a second later Meredith stood too.

Derek took the bag.

"It's a wedding gift… Parker helped me pick it out" Addison looked over her shoulder and smiled in Parker's direction.

"You didn't have to" Meredith said softly.

"I know… I wanted to" Addison held her head high.

She started to turn away, leaving Derek speechless.

Stopping as if she remembered something she turned back.

"Don't take each other for granted" She said the words directly to Derek then she shifted her eyes to Meredith.

"Take care of him," She said sadly, and Meredith nodded.

Then she turned and walked quickly to Parker, his hand extended as if to support her.

They left the bar.

"Open it" Lily said, curious about the gift, as George sat down next to her again.

Derek sat down, slowly unwrapping the gift.

He pulled out a frame. Saying nothing, Meredith took the frame and Read the words that were written.

IRISH WEDDING BLESSING

**May the road rise to meet you.  
May the wind be always at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon the fields.  
May the light of friendship guide your paths together.  
May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home.  
May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips,  
A twinkle from your eye.  
And when eternity beckons,  
at the end of a life heaped high with love,  
May the good Lord embrace you  
with the arms that have nurtured you  
the whole length of your joy-filled days.  
May the gracious God hold you both  
in the palm of His hands.**

And, today, may the Spirit of Love  
find a dwelling place in your hearts. 

Amen

The group sat in silence, contemplating the words… and Addison's gesture.

**Better get started**

Meredith sat on the bed, in her old Dartmouth T-shirt, rubbing her legs with moisturiser.

Derek stood in the doorway leaning and watching.

"Now I could watch you do that all night" He said with a huge grin.

She looked up at him, wiped her hands on a towel and chucked it at him.

"That's cause you're a dirty old perv" She laughed.

He came to her at the bed, and pushed her back, lying above her.

"No! That's cause I adore you. I adore everything about you Meredith Shepherd… have I told you that lately" He looked at her very seriously and she stopped laughing.

"Not nearly enough" She said and he leant in and kissed her. When he pulled back, he seemed to take a moment to take her all in, before rolling over to place his head on the pillow next to her.

"I'm sorry for tonight, with Addison… if it made you uncomfortable" He said.

Meredith sat up and considered what he had said. She rested her head on the bed head and sighed.

"It didn't, it felt like…. Closure. That's such a cliché' but I'm not stupid, I know that you and Addison still…. Still have some connection…" Derek went to object.

"Shhh" Meredith turned and placed a finger on his lips.

"I know it's not love… but I do understand, she was your family for so long, that deserves a goodbye" She smiled at him sweetly and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"You're amazing" He smiled back.

"I know" She joked.

"Know really, I put you through… hell, I made you wait for a decision, got angry at your impatience… then I gave up… and you …. You took me back" He sat up too and she took his hand.

"I love you" She said and they kissed again.

"But if you want to make it up to me again Dr. Shepherd I have an idea" She said, playfully unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmmmm I have lots to make up" He agreed, playing along with the joke.

"Aha… and you'll be making it up for a long time" She giggled.

"Well I better get started then" He leant in and kissed her neck.

Elsewhere Addison sat at the window of her apartment looking out at the moonlit Seattle skyline. Parker bought her in a coffee and sat on the chair next to her.

"What you did tonight was…" He started to speak.

"What I should have done a long time ago…. Why fight it, right?" Addison looked over to Parker and he gave her a warm smile.

"It is what it is, let's not pretend I'm anything more than I am" Addison made the gesture to Derek and Meredith more for herself than them. She wanted to move on. She deserved to move on.

Parker looked down for a moment.

"I didn't get the approval I wanted… We're shooting the Movie in Boston and New York" He said softly.

"I have to go Monday" Parker said, not knowing how to tell her he wasn't sure when he would get back. But Addison knew their time was coming to an end. She had figured that Parker wasn't the one she would grow old with. But he was important.

Parker would always be the man who made her see she was worth more.

The man who helped her find herself again, when she was more lost than she would have ever acknowledged to anyone, let alone herself.

"So we'd better make the most of these last few days" She looked at him, and smiled sincerely.

"We could commute" Parker said, he greatly cared for Addison and he didn't want this to be the end.

"We could…. But we won't. We're both busy; you're just starting to make a name for yourself… I'm… well I have my life here…." She said and she looked deeply in his eyes.

"I want to thank you" She said.

"For what?" Parker asked confused.

"For helping me find my way again" She said.

He stood up and walked the two steps to her… crouching in front of her, they held hands.

"You were always there," He said, giving her a soft smile.

"And I hope I was more than just a guide" He said, with his trademark Aussie drawl.

She sighed. She could certainly fall in love with him. His looks, his charm, his Aussie wit… him. But she was smart enough now to know that it wasn't their time.

"You were so much more," She said, and she leant down and kissed him.

"I'm going to make these next four days the best of your life," He said with a wink.

"We should get started then, don't you think" She stood and she led him to the bedroom.

Quit George –ing me

"So you're going to Boston first?" Lily had met Parker the following morning to discuss him leaving, and to review pieces of the script.

"How's Addison?" She asked with concern.

"We have an understanding" His voice was a mix of regret and acceptance.

"We're going to enjoy the rest of our time together before I leave" he said and sipped his coffee.

Lily nodded. She knew her time in Seattle would soon be over… but she wasn't sure the next step to take with George.

Things were still as they were before. He was here… she needed to be elsewhere. The problem was that she loved him.

"Is it hard?" She asked Parker. He looked at her a moment.

"The key is the timing, I think Addie and I are getting out just in time… she's certainly a woman I could love… maybe do love…" He trailed off.

"But we're going to make the most of these last days" He seemed to be convincing himself.

"What about you and George?" He asked, wanting to change the subject, Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"More coffee?" Parker asked, getting out the script that they needed to review.

"Definitely more coffee" Lily agreed.

Lily was finishing a call on her cell when George came up behind her.

"Who was that?" He asked, brushing her lips lightly with his.

"My publisher… my book is released next week," She said.

"Wow, that's cool" He was pleased for her.

"I have to go to LA for some interviews… then to New York, before going on to the movie set in Boston" She was looking at her planner as she spoke so she missed the look on his face.

"So you're leaving again" The tone in his voice changed slightly.

Lily looked up from her planner.

"I have too… but I'll be back" She said, confident there was a way to make things work.

"When Lily, when will you back, next Friday, Tuesday the 15th, an evening in May" George was frustrated, just as things were feeling right again it seemed to him that Lily was backing away.

"George, we'll find a way," She said reaching out to him. He pulled away.

"I'm not going to sit and wait for you Lily," He said angrily catching Lily off guard with his tone.

"George" She said.

"Don't George me… I'm sick of everybody always George-ing me…. I should have known"

"Did you expect me to move here, you always knew my work was else where… I'm saying we can make this work" Lily said the last part softly. She knew it would be hard work, but she believed that it was worth it.

"I'm not so sure Lilly" Georges pager started to beep as if a signal that they both should take a breathe.

"I have to go" He looked from the pager to her. Lily's heart sank. His usually warm, comforting eyes were cold.

"I'll see you around" With that he turned on his heel and stomped away.


	14. Chapter 14

A kiss Goodbye 

Lily stood at the nurse's station waiting for George. It was Saturday morning. George had not spoken to her since Thursday.

She rubbed at her temples; tired from the late night she's spent analysing it with Izzie. They'd drunk too much red wine, eaten chocolate and tried to assess men. What a joke.

"Mush" Derek came up beside her.

"What are you doing here this early?" He asked.

"I was hoping to ask George to the party tonight?" Meredith and Derek were having a house warming party and had decided to combine with a small send off for Lily.

"What's the deal?" Derek asked sensing there were problems.

Lily sighed frustrated.

"I have no idea" She moped.

Derek placed a supportive hand on her back.

"He thinks the distance is too much" She said sadly.

"It probably is" Derek said and Lily looked up at him in anger.

"What!"  
"I'm just saying. It will be hard" Derek said, holding his hands up as if in protection.

"That's not your place to say… Jesus Derek, I support you no matter what" Lily accused.

"And you offer advice when I need it" He jumped in.

"Or ask for it… I didn't. I just wanted you to listen Derek. Like I listened through your Addison problems, through your Meredith problems…"

"I listen to you … I was just saying"

"Then don't, don't say! I'll see you tonight" Lily grabbed her bag and walked away from Derek.

Lily walked through the living room at Meredith and Derek's. She acknowledged a few people she knew as she passed, there were about 20 or so guests, all from the hospital mingling and dancing.

She spotted Alex and Izzie coming through the door and raced over to speak to them.

When she reached them she looked at Izzie expectantly. When Lily had missed George Izzie had assured her she would get him to the party.

Izzie shook her head, and then gave Lily a hug.

"He might come," She whispered and Lily nodded her head.

Lily sat on a couch oblivious to the surrounding party. Meredith interrupted her thoughts as she sat down beside her.

"You okay?" She asked thoughtfully.

Lily looked at her and shrugged.

"I'll be fine" She mumbled.

"I heard you and Derek argued"

"It was nothing" Lily replied.

"Does he need to apologise?" Meredith asked, still figuring their sibling relationship out.

"N, we're good, we're always good" Lily looked at Meredith and gave her a warm smile. That was just the way it was for Lily and Derek.

"I'm glad" Meredith gave Lily shoulder a small squeeze as she tood up.

"And I hope George turns up" She said as she walked over to her husband on the other side of the room.

Lily stood talking to Preston and Cristina. She wasn't really listening as the pair argued about some medical procedure. Instead her eyes were fixed on the door. As it opened she held in her breath. Letting out a disappointed sigh as Parker's head appeared around the corner.

Then Addison appeared.

Lily's eyes darted around the room, finally resting on her brother who had seen Addison enter.

He looked back at Lily as if to say What the?

In a moment he was at her side.

"You invited Addison?" He asked quietly, and a little annoyed into her ear.

Lily shrugged. Addison was her friend.

"She won't stay long, why would she?" She said.

"And next time you'll think better off pissing me off" She teased as she walked over to where Addison stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

Lily gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming, where's Parker get too?" Lily looked around.

"He went to the bathroom… I can not believe you are both leaving on Monday" Addison said a little sadly.

"Fame and Fortune calls, you know?" Lily laughed and Addison smiled amused.

"You had fun… with Parker I mean?" lily asked.

Addison smile grew larger.

"Mmm Hmm" She said.

"I had… I had a blast" She agreed.

She looked at Lily and could see she was upset.

"He's not coming" Lily sad sadly.

Addison nodded.

"I know, I saw him on call at the hospital" She rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"Oh well, you win some…" Lily trailed off.

"I know, you loose some" Addison finished and pulled her friend, who had helped her through so many sad times into a hug.

It was 5am Sunday Morning. Lily was sitting on the steps, wrapped in a blanket, on her brother's veranda. The last guests had left an hour ago, Derek and Meredith had gone to bed to get rest before going into the hospital to work in the afternoon. Lily had been unable to sleep, staying up and cleaning the remains of the party away.

A car rattled up the driveway and she looked up as George stepped out of the car.

He walked over quietly and sat down next to her, Lily to scared to speak said nothing.

"Izzie came in early" He said looking out at the view, and not at Lily.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I missed the part" He said shivering in the cold a little.

He turned to look at her, his face expressionless.

"But I wanted to come and say goodbye".

The word was like a slap in the face and Lily sat up surprised.

"Goodbye" She repeated.

"I love you Lily" He said softly.

"Then why goodbye?" She asked, her voice desperate.

"Because I can not live waiting for the next time I see you… I can't, it isn't enough"

"But it's something... for now. It won't be forever" Lily reached out to him and he allowed her to hold his hand.

"But it isn't enough, not for me. We could go months without seeing each other… it just isn't enough" As he said the words Lily was aware that there would be no changing his mind.

"I love you George" She said as tears fell down her cheek.

He looked at her, his face softening a little.

"Got room under there for me?" He asked.

She lifter her arm and moved over on the step.

"Always" She said.

"There'll always be room for you" And he moved under the blanket, and kissed her goodbye.

Morning 

Meredith spat out the toothpaste. Looking up into the mirror, she looked at the bags under her eyes.

She shook her head, brushing her hair up into a harried ponytail. The party the night before had taken its toll on her and Derek, and they had both slept past the alarm.

"Hurry it up" She said to Derek who was still in the shower.

"Or I'll go in on my own" She added.

He opened the glass screen door, shaking his head.

"No you won't" He said, licking his lips as the water dripped down his face.

"Derek it's okay for you… but I'll get in trouble" She tilted her head.

He reached out to her.

"I'll write you a note" He said grabbing her, she let out a scream.

"Nooo, I'm dressed" She squealed, trying with no luck to break free.

He pulled her under the water stream, kissing her neck.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" he said, ripping the buttons open on her top.

She gave in to him, kissing him back forcefully.

"Nice hair" Cristina said as Meredith walked in to the hospital, he hair still wet not having time to dry it after the shower sex.

"I was… I was running late" Meredith said.

"There's a staff meeting in half an hour, did you get the page?" Cristina asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Does your husband know anything?" Cristina asked.

"About the meeting?" Meredith shook her head.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked and Cristina shook her head.

"Useless… inside information should be one of the benefits of sleeping with an attending" Cristina shook her head, eager to find out what the reason was for the unexpected staff meeting being called on a Sunday.

Meredith was equally as intrigued as she looked in the distance to see Derek, Addison, Preston and Bailey huddled with two other surgeons.

Derek looked over and spotted her, they shared a small knowing smile, before he returned to the conversation.

"Whatever it is looks important" Meredith said, and she and Cristina returned to work.

Shock Announcement 

"What's going on?" Meredith quickened her pace to walk beside her husband as the staff milled into the conference room.

He placed his hand lightly on the small of her back.

"Richard had a heart attack" He said quietly and she looked at him surprised.

"What does that mean… to here?" She asked but Derek shook his head unsure.

"Excuse me" Patricia, Richard's assistant spoke and the noise softened.

"I'm here on behalf of the chief who was admitted to ICY last night after a heart attack" She aid and some of the staff let out surprised gasps and the room began to buzz.

"Alright, alright, quiet please… Dr Webber is doing quiet well but has been ordered to take some much-needed rest by Dr. Whitely, Dr. Burke… and his wife Adele" There was uncomfortable laughter.

"In his absence his asked that I name is temporary Chief of Surgery" Patricia said.

Meredith slipped her hand through Derek's, knowing the Chief position was his secret goal.

She looked at Cristina whose eyes were on Burke across the room from them.

Patricia put her glasses on and began reading a statement.

Due to my health issues I am naming Dr. Montgomery as my relief Chief of Surgery. She is both skilled and capable.

I trust that you will all accept my decision.

Patricia finished reading.

Meredith looked at Derek, whose face remained unreadable.

He coughed.

She looked to where Burkes stood questioning Patricia, asking to read the sheet himself. He pushed it back to her and walked out unimpressed. Cristina followed.

The room was a buzz, with quiet surprised whispers and many people immediately congratulating and sucking up to Addison.

Derek still remained silent.

Meredith squeezed his hand; he squeezed it back, then turned to her.

"Better get back to it, I have to check on Mrs. Myers" he said, kissing Meredith's cheek before leaving the room, not allowing Meredith to ask him what he was thinking.

6 Weeks Later 

"You've been doing a great job Addie, I want to thank you" Richard looked at Addison in the seat he usually occupied. He longed to get back to work but feared his wife's wrath if he returned.

"Adele tells me she's not letting you back here just yet" Addison smiled at her mentor and one time teacher.

He nodded with a grim look.

"You getting any slack from Derek or Preston?" Richard had known his decision for a replacement would cause issues, but he truly felt Addison was the best choice at this time.

Addison has sensed that Preston was miffed, but Derek had been unusually pleasant about her appointment.

She shook her head.

"Can you handle things a bit longer?" He asked seriously.

"Of course Richard, anything for you?" She said and she meant it.

"Anything?" he looked at her, lifting a folder out of his bag.

She looked back at him with a quizzical look.

"It's about the new burns unit… and the plastic surgeon the admin staff have hired" He handed her the folder and Addison looked at the name on the paper… then up at Richard.

"Well If Derek's nose wasn't out of joint before… it sure will be now"

**Family with benefits**

"I saw an article on Lily today, in a magazine" Meredith said, watching Derek as he chopped up vegetable for dinner.

He looked up at her and wiped his hands with a hand towel before taking the magazine from her.

It was a tabloid suggesting she was seeing some young new soap star based in New York.

Derek smiled amused.

"You miss having her around?" Meredith asked pouring them some wine.

Derek nodded.

"You miss your family" She added, it was a feeling foreign to her having not come from a close family.

"I do… but you're my family now" He looked at her and smiled as she handed him his glass.

"But it's not the same… I get that" She said sympathetically.

"No… it's much better, you're my family, with benefits, and I wouldn't go back to New York for anything" He kissed his wife tenderly.

She pulled back giggling.

"Derek… dinner" She said as his lips came for her again.

"I'm hungry… just not so much for steak and vegetables" He said, kissing her with fury. First her lips, then her cheek, then her neck, and before she knew it he had wiped the kitchen bench clean with one sweep of his arm, the chopping block, vegetables and knife falling loudly on the hardwood floors.

He lifted her with ease to the bench, and filled his hunger with the beauty and passion of his wife.

Now on the floor leaning against the kitchen cupboard Derek's pager went off.

He looked at the message.

"Addison" He groaned.

"She can still ruin my evening"

"You'd better call her" Meredith stood up, brushing a piece of carrot off her knee.

He nodded reluctantly.

"You call her on your cell… and I'll call for pizza" She said.

"Yeah no vegetables tonight" He smiled and kissed her neck softly. She pulled back.

"Don't start that again" Meredith smiled.

"Go call Addison, it better be about work" She said, as Derek walked to the hallway to get his cell.

**Hang Ups Pt 1**

"Derek" Addison having looked at the caller id picked up the phone.

"Addison" he replied.

"Thanks for finally returning a page" She said sarcastically, well aware that he had done his best to not see her today.

She had hoped to do the right thing and warn him about Mark's impending arrival. She didn't know why she was bothering, but she felt it was the right thing to do.

"What do you want Addison?" He asked shortly annoying her with his tone.

"Wheat was so important it couldn't wait till the staff meeting tomorrow morning" Addison took a deep breathe, he was getting on her last sympathetic nerve.

"I'd like to see you before the meeting, at 7.30 in my office" She said.

"Richards office" He retorted. Again Addie was taken aback by his tone.

"My office Derek, 7.30" Hanging up before he had a chance to question her again.

**Hang Ups Part 2**

"Stay calm" Meredith said handing Derek an espresso from the coffee cart.

"I have rounds, but come see me when the meetings are done" She said kissing his cheek lightly.

"Who does she think she is? Summoning me in to her office like she's my boss" He said bitterly.

"Well she technically is" Meredith said warily, retreating when he looked at her angrily.

"For now she's your boss… it's temporary" Meredith tried to talk her way out of it.

"She's not doing this as my boss Mer, she's doing this as my scorned ex wife... summoning me in" He said.

"I gotta go Derek, before _I_ get summoned by Bailey… just try and be calm okay" She said as they began to walk, stopping at the nearby elevator.

He looked at her and took a deep breath in.

"Okay" He said reluctantly.

"I won't kill her" They shared a small smile before Meredith walked the other way, and Derek entered the Elevator.

"Hold the door" A familiar male voice called out and Derek quickly hit the open doors button, looking up to see who he was holding it for.

Mark stepped into the open door, unshaven, he smiled at Derek.  
"Derek" He said stepping into the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked, wandering if the day could get any worse.

"What? Didn't Addie tell you I was coming?" Mark smiled obviously amused. Derek squinted his eyes a little in disbelief.

"You're looking at Seattle Grace's Newest Plastic Surgeon" He said, as the elevator doors closed behind him.

**Hang Ups Pt 3**

As soon as the elevator doors opened Derek took off. He'd chosen not to answer back to what appeared to be Mark's obvious baiting.

He slammed opened the door to Richards office startling Addison who was behind the desk.

"Tell me it's not true" Derek managed to spit out.

"What?" Addison asked just as Mark appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Addiosn… long time no see… oh accept for that video conference we had yesterday" He teased.

Derek looked at Mark astonished then shifted his gaze to Addison.

"You knew about this… oh don't tell me. you hired him?"

Addison felt herself trying to calm the situation.

"He was hired by Admin"

"But you knew about it?" He questioned.

"Richard told me earlier this week" She nodded.

"She is the Chief, she had to okay it" Mark stood with his arms crossed looking on amused.

"Oh Shut up Mark, I had nothing to do with it" Addison shot in his direction.

"What? You don't want the best plastic surgeon around working at your hospital" He asked, and Addison couldn't reply.

"Face it Derek… she knows how good I am… as a surgeon I mean" Clearly enjoying the double meaning.

"Tell me I'm not the best in plastics" Mark said staring down Derek.

"You belong in New York or Hollywood with the boob jobs and collagen" Derek replied angrily.

"What's your problem Derek?"

"You know my problem" He stepped forward getting up in his face.

"Boys" Addison raised her voice trying to stop them.

"You screwed her" Derek ignored Addison.

"And you screwed her over" Mark shot back.

"You divorced her… married your lusty intern… get over it" He said forcefully, just as Derek looked ready to punch him Addison stepped in and pushed him back.

"Don't let him bait you" She replied pushing him into a chair.

Se turned to Mark.

"The conference room is up the hall on the left, Go… Go!" She insisted. He looked at her unwilling to be seen backing down, but he could see she meant it.

She sighed before turning around.

"I can't work with him" Derek said.

"You did before" Addison sat on the edge of her desk rubbing her temple. It was too early for ego wars.

"Before what Addie?" Derek spat bitterly.

"Exactly before what Derek? He's right it's time for you to get over it… I'm not your wife anymore… move on" She shook her head annoyed that he was still using this against her.

"He's here for you Addison" Derek said.

Addison shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not your concern anymore".

"You did this to get back at me" He replied.

"Sure Derek, cause it's all about you" She scoffed.

"Get over yourself… and get over it" She said, walking out of the room. At the door she turned around.

"The meetings in 10 minutes pull it together and be there" She said in a strong voice, turning on her hell and not letting him reply.

**Tonight**

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you Mr Myers" Meredith said leaving the room of her patient.

She signed a chart and placed it back on the Nurses station.

Looking at her watch she decided the Attending meeting should be over by now and she would look for Derek. She was still not convinced he would have remained calm with Addison, despite promising her that he would be good.

"Hello stranger" A voice said, and Meredith looked up, surprised to see Mark.

She looked at him jaw agape.

"Mark… hello" She managed.

"Derek" She added under her breath, thinking she needed to find him before he saw Mark.

"I've seen him" mark seemed to read her mind.

"Oh… that can't be good" She said.

Mark shook his head.

"It wasn't – seems he still hates me" Mark seemed amused as he spoke.

"Will can you blame him?" Meredith asked, still concerned for Derek.

"Um yeah, has he ever heard of moving on?" Mark laughed a bit.

"what are you doing here Mark?" Meredith wandered.

"I'm the new head of Plastics at Seattle Grace, in line with the new Burns unit" He waited for her reaction.

"Oh that can't be good – I mean congratulations, it's good fo you, and the hospital… but Derek… Anyway, rambling now, Congratulations" She said, looking around the hall to see if she could see Derek.

"Congratulations to you too" Mark said.

Meredith looked at him confused and he pointed to her new hospital ID .

"Dr. Shepherd… that's the other reason I came to Seattle, to see if it was true, big step up from Dirty Mistress to wife" He smiled at her.

"Yeah well… thanks, I guess, if it's genuine" Meredith was wary.

"It is Meredith, it is. Derek was my best friend; I want him to be happy"

"You have a funny way of showing that"

"You mean because I slept with his wife… it won't happen again" He stepped in a little closer.

"I promise"

Meredith stepped back.

"Oh I know it won't"

"I mean come one, you guys are…. Different, they weren't in love anymore… besides its all ancient history now Dr Shepherd" He teased.

She gave him a small smile.

"That's right" Meredith could see Derek over Mark's shoulder and he did not look happy.

"You should go" She said, but mark turned around, watching as Derek walked over angrily.

"We were just talking" mark said when Derek reached the,.

"Stay away from my wife"

"Hold on, De ja vu" mark joked to lighten the mood, but it didn't help.

"I'm serious Mark stay away from her"  
"Derek" Meredith tried to interrupt.

"What are you afraid of?" mark dared to ask.

Derek withered in anger as he tried to calm down.

"I swear if my hands weren't worth 5 million a piece I would damage you so bad that even you couldn't fix the scars" He said, his voice steady but raised.

Meredith gasped in shock at her husband's anger.  
"Derek" She placed her hands on his arms.

He looked at her, then back at Mark. Equally defiant Mark stared back at him.

Meredith's pager went off. She looked at it.

"Damn 911" She looked at Derek again.

"I have to o, play nice" She said, stepping between the two men to create some more space she hurried off.

"What are you worried about Derek?" Mark asked.

"Are you worried, you're going to treat Meredith as badly as you treated Addison and she'll run to me?"  
"Don't flatter yourself?"  
"Then what?"  
"That's the least of my worries, I love Meredith, I had fallen out of love with Addison… a long time ago…"

"Then why do you still hate me" mark asked.

"Because I didn't need my best friend, the guy I'd grown up with, hoping into bed with my wife the first chance he got… no matter how much I didn't love her"

Mark saw that Addison was standing close by, well within hearing distance.

"I'm warning you, I let you off lightly before, because I blamed myself partly for how my marriage had gotten… but go near Meredith… and I'll make you pay!" He said walking off, never seeing Addison was listening.

Mark looked at her sad face.

"Well I suppose that removes any lingering doubts I had about whether I meant anything at all to him" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Addie… it's not you; he's still pissed at me" Mark offered, wanting to make her feel better.  
"Don't make excuses for him Mark, it's not necessary" She said, giving him a weak smile.

"Besides, I've moved on" she said, her smile getting stronger.

"Yeah, want to prove it" He said, and she looked at him intrigued.

"Take this New York City boy out and show him Seattle" She considered it for a moment. The part of her that would always feel guilty about sleeping with her husband's best friend thought it wasn't a good idea. But the new her, the her that was through blaming herself and was now separate to Derek, couldn't see anything wrong with taking an old friend out to dinner in a strange city.

"Sure, you still like Mexican?" She said and they both smiled at each other.

**Flying Visit**

Lily looked at her watch as the taxi arrived in front of Seattle Grace. She had just arrived for the weekend, flying in for a brief book signing and to catch up with her brother before returning to New York for a script re-write for the movie.

It was almost 7pm and Derek was likely to be at the hospital still.

She looked down at her case, which the driver had placed on the side walk.

"Silly Lily" A familiar voice boomed, Lily looked up so surprised to see her brothers former best friend, that before she knew it she was in his embrace.

"Mark?" Lily pushed him back.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself Sil" He smiled at her. He had been almost like another family member, but had tormented Lily by calling her Silly Lily. Apparently nothing had changed. Except that Lily had only seen him once, briefly, since he had betrayed her brother… and indirectly their whole family.

Lily had especially been crushed because she had always felt something for Mark. Yes, he had teased her, but he had always been protective of her - in a very different way to her brother. He had been especially affectionate. Lily had always secretly wondered if their was something between them they had just never dared to explore… until she had found out about his relationship with Addison.

"Don't call me that" She said with an annoyed look.

Mark looked at bit surprised.

"Ok… Lily… so what are you doing, come to calm your brother down?" It was Lily's turn to look surprised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… I'm here for a book signing, and to see Derek, of course" Lily's voice was cold, but Mark either didn't notice or ignored it.

"That's right, I've been reading about you, hows the movie business, any stars need a great plastic surgeon?" He made small talk.

Lily shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Mark.

"I work here… hired by the new chief"

"New Chief"

"Well, acting Chief… Addison?"

"Addison?" Addison hired you?" Lily almost shrieked.

Mark tilted his head sideways.

"That surprises you… it wasn't her official decision…"  
"But she approved it" Lily couldn't believe that Addison would allow the man who helped ruin her marriage back into her life.

With perfect timing Addison came out the front door of the hospital. Thrilled to see Lily, she called out to her.

"Lil" She walked over quickly and hugged her, Lily didn't hug her back.

"You hired… him" Lily asked.

Addison immediately sensed her coldness; she pushed some hair behind her ear allowing herself a moment to think.

"It's not quite like that"

"You know how Derek feels about him".

"You're brother's lack of ability to move on is not my concern anymore" Addison shot back defensively.

"So what Addie? You go out of your way to piss him off?" Lily asked.

"Hey Silly" Mark interrupted.

Lily turned and glared at him.

"I said don't call me that, I'm not 12 anymore" Mark put his hands up to rebound the fiery words.

"Lily, not that I need to, but I can explain" Addison wanted her friend to understand.

"Don't bother… the two of you… deserve each other" Lily breezed past Addison, leaving her feeling despondent.

"You ready to take me to Dinner?" Mark tried to change the mood.

Suddenly feeling like the scarlet woman Addison was no longer sure it was a wise idea.

She shook her head.

"Hey, that's not the Addie I know… the passionate, confident Addie I know would never let her ex's kid sister wear her down" Mark grabbed her hand lightly, and lifted her chin to look at him with his other hand.

"She's my friend" Addison said weakly.

"Then she should know you better… we're not doing anything wrong now Addie, you hired the best plastic surgeon in the country… and we're just two old friends…"

He smiled at her… and she smiled back.

"And you're not married anymore… so if something were to happen…" He said cheekily… then he leant in and kissed her forehead.

She felt a little better.

"Let's go, I'm starving" She said, melting into his cuddle, they walked off together… and Lily watched disapprovingly through the glass doors.

**Support **

Fiercely loyal, the anger in Lily rose as she thought back to only a few minutes earlier when she'd watched Addison and Mark walk off together, arms wrapped supportively around each other.

What is Addison thinking? Lily wondered.

She knew Addison was no longer her brothers wife, that each of them were now moved on, but surely she could see that being with Mark was nit the right thing to do.

She stepped off the elevator on the surgical floor to look for her brother, almost running into Meredith.

"Lily" She said surprised and the two hugged. They lacked the same familiarity that Lily shared with Addison, but Meredith made her brother happier than she had seen him in the longest time, so she would always be precious to Lily.

"What are you doing here? Derek never mentioned…"  
"He doesn't know, I flew in for some promotional stuff"

"I can never keep up with you two" Meredith said.

"You never say goodbye…."

"And we never announce our arrivals… we just exist within each others lives… and that's okay. You'll get used to it" Lily smiled.

"Is he around?"

"He should be, I'm on call tonight and he usually stops by with some dinner before he leaves, but he has a lot on his mind so who knows?" Meredith yawned, looking particularly tired.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"Been on 15 hours already… you know the drill"  
"You look a little… pasty" Lily tried not to offend.

"Just tired" Meredith forced a grin.

"It's good to see you, I'll get someone to page Derek, wait here" Meredith said, dashing off in the other direction.

"Mush" Derek bounced around the corner and lifted his little sister off the floor in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Promo work… seems I have good timing" She looked at her brother seriously.

He stood silent for a moment and then the words seemed to connect.

"You saw Mark"

She nodded.

"With Addison" She added and waited to see the response. Derek's face remained unchanged.

"Birds of a feather" He said.

"You don't mean that"

"They deserve each other, let them make each other miserable for a while" He gave a half smile.

"I'm sure Addison wouldn't go there" Lily said unconvincingly.

"Honestly I don't care Lil, they can have each other… I'd just rather it wasn't under my nose every day" Derek sighed and sat down.

"I'm glad you're here" He said, smiling at her as she sat beside him.

"Me too" She said returning his smile.

Lily hung up the phone after confirming her hotel reservation. She had declined Derek and Meredith's invitation to stay at their house preferring to give them some space, with Meredith seeming particularly tired and Derek stressed over Marks arrival she thought it would be best.

She was waiting in the hospital foyer for Derek to meet her. He had wanted to give Meredith a sandwich before he and Lily headed to dinner together.

"Lily?" Lily recognised George's voice without even turning around, when she did she was greeted with his surprised stare.

"George" She smiled.

"What are you going here?" He asked.

"Gosh, that seems to be the question of the evening" Lily laughed.

"I just wasn't expecting… I didn't think you would be back so soon"

"I told you I'd be back George" Lily said her voice a little sadder. She missed him. His warm, friendly face. Seeing him still hurt. But she refused to let him see that so she forced a smile.

"It's good to see you" She said.

He looked at her a moment saying nothing, as Derek joined her side.

"We should go" He tried to save his sister, seeing through her fake smile.

"Good night George" Derek said, walking towards the door.

"We're having Mexican" Lily said uncomfortably.

George nodded.

"It was good to see you too" he said, turning away.

Lily watched a moment before calling his name. He stopped still, not turning back to face her.

"George… I would have been home sooner for you" She said, a small tear stuck in her voice.

He sighed sadly, before walking off again without looking back. As George walked last Derek in the doorway, he extended his hand supportively towards his sister… and she took it.


	15. Chapter 15

Hot Tacos!  
**  
Derek pulled up outside the Mexican restaurant and turned to his sister.  
"It's the closest Mexican restaurant, I've never been here" He said unbuckling his belt.  
She smiled.  
"As long as the Taco's are hot"  
She opened her door and hoped out.  
"Mom came to the movie set the other day, she was hilarious" Lily said as her brother held open the door for her.  
"I bet she was… was she walking around asking everyone what there job is" The two laughed, both knowing their Mothers antics very well.  
"Yeah she was checking everyone was okay, offering coffee and donuts"  
"She used to do that at the hospital, until Dad told her it made the interns uncomfortable, they thought she was checking up on them and reporting back to Dad" They laughed again.  
Derek requested a table for two and they followed the waitress through the candle lit restaurant.  
"Romantic" He mocked in a whispered tone. Lily hit him jokingly.  
They sat down and placed a drink order, the waitress leaving them with menus.  
"So I noticed Meredith looked tired" Lily said, looking up from the menu to her brother.  
He nodded his head still down.  
"She's had a hard few weeks, life of an intern I'm afraid" He looked up and gave his sister a smile as he put his menu down.  
"Doesn't work well for newlyweds… no time for sex" Lily teased.  
"Oh there is always time for sex… we make sure of that" Derek raised his eyebrows amused at Lily screwing up her nose. Playfully she placed her hands over her ears.  
"La, La, La… no details of my bothers sex life, la, la, la".  
"Deal" he said.  
"And you… you look, shit really… is it all this stuff with Addie?" She teased.  
"Ha, Ha! Let's not spoil this catch up with talk of the ex and her lover" He rolled his eyes and Lily decided to leave it be.  
"Audrey was on my case again the other day" Lily said, referring to their eldest sister.  
"Yeah, what did you do?"  
"Of course it'd be me" Lily said and Derek laughed a little.  
"Seriously though…. What did you do?" Derek was joking. He knew all of his sisters well enough to know that Audrey was the one who could not mind her own business.  
"Oh she read something in a tabloid… anyway doesn't matter" Lily finished as the waitress returned to take their order.  
When she left again Lily folded her arms and lent on the table.  
"You haven't even asked me about my doctor's visits" Lily said surprised. Derek usually checked up on her the first chance he got.  
"Gotta trust you at some stage… you'd tell me if there was any problems, right? With your follow ups and rehab" He looked at her intently and she nodded.  
"Meredith has a good effect on you" Lily knew it would be Meredith who told her brother to trust her. They smiled at each other as a woman from the other side of the restaurant let out a loud familiar laugh.  
Their smiles faded.  
"Addison" Derek said icily. Lily turned to look. Seated behind a large Mexican pot with a tall cactus she could see Addison sipping at a glass of wine.  
She looked back to Derek.  
"Would you like to leave?" She asked.  
He considered it for a moment then shook his head.  
"I said I'd take you out for Mexican and that's what we're doing. I won't let her spoil my night" His gaze remained fixed on Lily.  
"She's with… Mark" Lily said and Derek's head snapped in their direction, his eyes squinting slightly.**

"Then he comes up to me and he's like, Dude that was my war wound" Mark finished a story about a hilarious patient encounter and Addison laughed loudly. She began to relax.  
This isn't so bad, she thought to herself, fighting the voice inside herself that was scolding her for being with Mark.  
"You still feel uncomfortable being alone with me" Mark said, reading her body language.  
"It's just…"  
"You're not married anymore Addie, this isn't naughty… yet" He leant in, half teasing her.  
"Mark, it's just the history… and the present" She took another sip of wine, trying to dull the obvious sexual tension the two still shared.  
"We had some good times Addie" Mark placed his hand on hers.  
"Good times? Please… we had some good sex Mark; let's not make it out to be more than it was"  
"We had GREAT sex Addison… but I'm not talking about the affair Addie, which obviously meant more to me than just the sex" Mark replied a little hurt by her harsh tone.  
"I'm talking about before that… the friendship, you and Derek have been a part of my life… for longer than I care to admit… and you were my friend too" He said and Addie softened slightly.  
"I'm sorry" She said and she gave his hand a small squeeze.  
"I guess a part of me does still feel we're doing something wrong"  
"Well we aren't" He said pulling his hand back and sitting back in his chair. He looked around. Suddenly his face froze.  
"What?" Addie asked, turning around to follow his stare her eyes fell on Lily and Derek.  
"You've got to be kidding me?" Addison shook her head in frustration amazed at her bad luck.

All Thoughts  
**  
Lily placed her napkin beside the plate and pulled at the neck on her shirt before taking a large gulp of her water.  
"Hot Tacos?" Derek asked finishing his fajita.  
"Aha… that and the uncomfortable tension in this place… they know that we know they're here" lily said, having stolen many sideways glances in Addie and Marks direction.  
"Who cares?" Derek tried to seem unaffected.  
"You do… I do… they do, we all do"  
"Do, do, Do" Derek sing songed and Lily giggled.  
"Well you do… you hate them together… despite being married" Lily said and Derek went to interrupt.  
"And I get that.. I mean he was your best friend and she was your wife… and they were naked in your bed"  
"I know… I was there" Derek said.  
"Having Sex?" Lily continued incredulously.  
"Lily Please, I don't need a reminder… okay I'll admit it… I don't want them together… it makes me angry, it's ridiculous and illogical because I shouldn't care, I mean in a way they freed me… they allowed me to move on and find Meredith…" He finished his scotch and placed it down, spinning the cup in his hand.  
"But I hate the thought of them happy… together" He finished.  
"It's a possibility Derek" Lily said.  
"A real possibility… I mean maybe they can love each other… maybe there is something there. I'm mad at Addie too, because it makes no sense to me… but I love her Derek and I want her to be happy" Lily said.  
"Do they have to be happy together?" He asked as his pager went off.  
Lily shrugged her phone ringing too.  
She answered it.  
"Izzie… calm down… Meredith?" Derek looked from his pager to his sister, immediately concerned.  
"Yes… I'm in town… yes he's with me… Oh my god… right away" She hung up.  
"It's Meredith" lily said and she saw the blood rush from Derek's face.  
"She collapsed" And in a second all thoughts of Addison and Mark left their minds as they both rushed for the door.**

**But**

Derek jerked back the curtain that Izzie had led him and Lily too.

"Where is she?" He said as he did, immediately greeted by Meredith's pale face.

"Here, I'm fine, baby, I'm fine" Meredith sat up on the exam bed and reached out her hand to Derek.

In two steps he was by her side, he pushed back the hair on her face, and softly kissed her forehead.

"What happened, who's the doctor, who's on?" He stumbled over his words, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I was light headed… I just... I just need some sleep" Meredith wanted to calm her husband down.

"I should leave you two alone" Lily said, looking back to Izzie waiting for her in the doorway. Before leaving she leant in and squeezed Derek's hand.

"What happened Meredith?" Derek looked back at his wife seriously.

"I don't actually know… I was in with a patient and I felt... fuzzy, and I couldn't catch my breathe… next thing I know I'm here and Dr. Sanders and Alex are examining me"

"Where's Karev?" Derek asked urgently.

"Derek, Baby" Meredith said softly, trying again to compose him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just the hours… and the back pain I've been having, you know it's just that… I'm tired" Her voice was hushed and soothing.

He leant in and kissed her again.

"Ahem" Alex coughed at the door, startling Meredith and Derek.

"Have you got any results?" Derek asked as Alex went to other side of Meredith and checked her monitors.

With no reply, he lifted the bottom of her sheets and pushed on her feet.

"Karev" Derek said a little louder.

"Is this swelling normal?" Alex asked Meredith as he waited for the indent he had made to expand on her feet.

Meredith looked down at her feet and shook her head.

"Karev, what is going on?" Derek asked again, holding Meredith's hand firmly.

"Well Newlyweds… you're pregnant" He said and for a moment the world around Derek and Meredith stoped as they shared a surprised look.

"We're pregnant" Derek repeated, with a soft laugh.

"You're pregnant" He cupped her face with his hands lovingly.

"**_We're_** pregnant" Meredith said, and a small relieved smile formed on her lips.

Derek moved in again and kissed her.

"But…" Alex added, and Derek's snapped his head in his direction.   
"But, Alex…" Meredith asked cautiously.

"I suspect hydramnios, I'd like to perform an ultrasound, so we can review it and see exactly how far along you are… though I suspect from the hormone levels you're about 8 weeks… and I've paged…" his voice trailed off.

"Hydramnios" Meredith repeated, instantly recognises it meant excessive aminiotic fluid but unsure what that exactly meant for the baby. She clutched for Derek's hand.

"Who did you page?" Derek asked, knowing the answer.

"He paged me… Karev paged me" Meredith and Derek looked to the doorway to see Addison standing there.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked looking back at them.


	16. Chapter 16

**His ex and his wife!**

Derek looked from Addison to Meredith. Each wore completely different looks.

Addison stood confident and defiant. She was concerned only about the baby. Meredith still overwhelmed by their news was pale, she looked shocked and Derek was concerned.

He looked back at Addison.

"We need a moment" He spoke softly and as he did he gently rubbed Meredith's shoulder.

While she admired Alex's growing skills in her area Addison wanted to examen Meredith herself. She was a doctor first and valued her professionalism. Theie past relationship would not effect her.

"Derek I think we should…" She started.

"We need a moment Addison" Derek said, louder this time, but his eyes were fixed on Meredith. He meant no disrespect.

Without another word Addison stepped out of the room, and Alex followed quietly.

Meredith looked at Derek.

"Der…" She started to speak, without even knowing what to say.

"Shhh" He said and he leant in and kissed her, a gentle, long kiss.

When he pulled back, she placed her hand on his cheek.

"What was that for?"  
"That was for the mother of my baby" He said and he smiled tenderly, placing a protective hand on her belly.

"Derek I'm scared" She said, putting her hand on top of his.

He nodded.

"This wasn't the way we planned it… we were going to wait – I have to finish the program"

"We'll make it work"  
"And I shouldn't be thinking that, because there are these problems, I'm so selfish…. and I'm scared"

"We'll work it out Meredith" Derek said.

"You and Me" He said, leaning down and kissing her belly she couldn't help but feel he had never spoken truer words and in that moment she fell in love with him a little bit more.

"What's going on Addie?" Lily asked as Addison rounded the corner.

"You need to speak to your brother" Addison said, reviewing Meredith's lab results.

She looked up at Lily.

"I'm sorry" She added.

"Whatever" Lily mumbled.

Addison sighed.

"Do you have something to say Lily?

Lily remained silent.

"I thought we were passed your adolescent loyalty issues" Addison was tired and emotional, still reeling from the news that her ex husband and his new wife were having a baby… and that that baby likely needed her skills to survive.

Lily squinted her eyes.

"I thought you were over the adolescent desire to have the next best thing"

"The next best thing?" Addison asked.

"You can't have Derek so what… Mark will do, or is there another use for him… are you hoping to make Derek jealous?" Lily spat the words at Addison.

"Lily, Mark is my friend"

"Your friend, your lover… whatever, you take what you can get" Lily said angrily, surprised at the fury raging in her belly.

"You think that little of me… I'm just trying to exist… this is not about your brother Lily, this is about me… I'm just trying to exist" Addison said, raw emotion making her voice crack.

Lily stood silently looking at Addison.

Addison folded her arms and eyeballed her back, fighting the urge to cry.

Derek came around the corner then.

"Addison… we're ready to talk now" He said, and Addie span around and walked away.

Derek stood a moment and looked at Lily, who shrugged her shoulder. Then she motioned for him to join his wife.

"Speak soon" He said, before turning on his heel to join his ex and his wife.

**OKAY**

Addison stood outside the room for a second looking at Meredith in the hospital bed. She took a deep breathe.

"Addison" Derek said, catching up to her.

"Don't say anything" She turned to see the concern on his face.

"Addie…" he tilted his head slightly recognises the hidden pain on her face.

"Let's get these tests underway" She said to Derek. He looked at her again before going ahead into the room.

"Nurse, page Dr. Karev, have him bring in a sonogram" Addison told a nearby nurse before following Derek into the room.

"Looks like you're about 9 weeks along" Addison studied the blurry images on the screen, avoiding eye contact with Derek and Meredith. From the corner of her eye she could see their hands tightly entwined.

"And… the **hydramnios… what does that mean?" Meredith asked.**

"**Hard to say at this point, I'd like to have a higher level ultrasound tomorrow morning, and I'd recommend an amniocentesis"**

"**An aminio… why?" Meredith looked at Derek concerned.**

"**It's just routine, right Addie" He said.**

"With these symptoms, yes" Addison put the sonogram wand back in place and cleaned the gel from Meredith's tummy.

"Dr. Karev will schedule your ultrasound then we can go from there"  
"Addison please… just tell me the likely cause" Meredith said seriously enough for Addison to stop. She sat down on the edge of the bed not wanting Meredith to panic.

"The hydramnios, could be anything from fetal anemia, genetic defect or even you having gestational diabetes… Karev can you order glucose tests too. If it continues Meredith, you're going to need to take things easy…."  
Meredith began to protest.

"I know that's not what you need to hear but you'll need to have regular **nonstress tests** and ultrasounds for the rest of your pregnancy to closely monitor your baby's development, and we'll watch closely for signs of **preterm labour**. Once we know the cause we'll know what course of cation to take but you'll be monitored carefully during labour as well. Because of all the extra amniotic fluid, you'll likely have a greater risk of an umbilical cord prolapse or a **placental abruption** when your water breaks. Both require an immediate c-section" Addison didn't want to overwhelm Meredith but she knew it was best she had all the facts so that she wouldn't worry by drawing her own conclusions. Alex took Merediths Chart and left the room.

Derek sighed heavily.

"But it could be something minor, like you said"

Addison looked at Derek and nodded.

"It could be as simple as an in utero blood transfusion to fix the problem".

Addison fell silent, looking at Meredith.

"Meredith, are you comfortable with me as your Doctor. I completely understand if you'd prefer someone else handle it"

Meredith shook her head.

"You're the best" She stammered.

"I'm the best" Addison acknowledged.

"We'll keep you in tonight, and do the tests early tomorrow morning, then we'll review from there… okay?" Addison spoke softly.

"Okay" Meredith said looking up at Derek.

"Okay" he added, and Addison stood and began to leave the room.

"Addison" Derek said, stopping her still in the doorway.

"Thanks" He said. Addison just nodded before leaving the room.

**Disappear into the darkness**

Derek looked at his sleeping wife. She had tried to send him home but he had insisted on leaving only when he knew she was asleep. He stroked her face lightly.

A father. He thought.

He was going to be father.

She, the woman he loved like no other, was carrying a child.

He smiled a little.

"Hey" He turned to see Lily at the door.

"You're still here"

"I was worried… you said you'd see me… so I waited" She stood in the doorway.

Derek turned and very gently kissed Meredith so as not to wake her, before joining his sister.

They walked to the small waiting area across the hall, and he sighed heavily as they sat down.

"So… are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

He turned to her and smiled.

"Derek" She urged.

"Nothing"

"Nothing… you're saying nothing… or nothing is wrong" Lily was concerned for Meredith and could make no sense of Derek's cryptic replies.

"Nothing" he said and he seemed to enjoy the word.

"In fact things couldn't be better… well they could be… but…"

"You're not making any sense Derek" Lily said.

"Mush, you're going to be an Aunty again" Derek blurted out, enjoying telling his first person.

Lily sat shocked, and then she smiled, a huge smile as if the effect of her brother's obvious elation was finally infecting her.

"Derek, that's wonderful" She hugged him.

"There are a few issues, but I feel good about this, I don't think it'll be a problem… Addison is on the case"  
"Addison, isn't that inappropriate?" Lily wandered if it was a conflict.

"We discussed it, she's the best in her field" Derek acknowledged.

The siblings sat quietly for a moment.

"Wait till Mum hears.. she'll be on the first plane out here" Lly said and they both laughed a little knowing their mother would be over he moon and knitting booties in no time.

"We should go… I'll drop you at the hotel" Derek looked at his watch.

"I have to be back here in five and a half hours".

They stood and left the hospital.

Exiting the door and heading for the car park, Lily and Derek saw Addison seated on a bench in the hospital grounds.

The moonlight illuminating her silhouette as she sat with her head in her hands not seeing them.

Derek passed the keys to Lily and motioned to her to continue to the car wanting a moment alone with Addison.

He sat beside her; Addie looked up briefly and sighed.

"I thought you'd be long gone?"  
"I just finished booking in Meredith's tests"

"You have interns for that"  
"Wanted to make sure it was done"

The conversation was quick and slightly stilted. Then there was silence.

"I'm sorry to ruin your date tonight" Derek broke into the uncomfortable silence.

Addison just looked at him.

"With Mark, I mean"  
"Derek, are you trying to start a fight"  
"I was being genuine" Derek offered.

Addison tilted her head as if trying to read his face. Then she let out a huge exasperated sigh.

"It wasn't a date, it was dinner with an old friend… a colleague, and you didn't interrupt it… I was paged, for a patient" Addison smiled a little.

There was silence again.

"Derek… I'm happy for you… I know you wanted more children…. After Adam died… I'm happy for you" Addison said sincerely, controlling her words not wanting to cry as she spoke of their son.

Derek reached for Addie's hand and gently squeezed it; letting the action tell her he missed Adam too.

"Thank you Addison, for taking the case" He said softly.

"It reminds me why…" He stopped and they shared a moment where all their tension was forgotten.

She smiled.

"You're an amazing woman" Derek finished, leaning in, he kissed her cheek, and she shivered at the gesture.

"You better get home Daddy… I'll see you in the morning for Mer … your wife's tests" Addison said standing. Then she turned and walked away, and Derek watched her disappear into the darkness of the night.

**They'll Know**

The alarm sounded. But Derek was already awake. Tiredness had beaten his elation and he had managed to sleep some during the night. But about a half our before his alarm had rung he had woken with one thought… We're having a baby!

Addison stood studying the notes of a patient in her office. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" She called, head down.

Mark entered and studied her in a second. Beautiful and elegant he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes" She turned when he said nothing.

"Oh Mark… what are you doing here, you don't start till Monday"  
"Just getting a feel for the place, I have a meeting with Admin in an hour or so" He smiled.

"You never called"  
"What?" She asked confused.

"When you were paged last night, you raced out… you said you called" He was adding a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"I did?" She was surprised. The moment had been a whirlwind…. The night had been nothing short of exhausting.  
"You did  
He said.

"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay Addie, I'm teasing, I won't take it personally" He reassured her.

Her pager sounded again.

"Anyone would think you had that thing programmed to recognise my voice" He joked.

"Perhaps I do" She smiled at him in jest before walking out of her office.

"Are you ready to see your baby again?" Addison asked Meredith and Derek. She was using a very high end ultrasound which would produce some amazing 3d images.

Meredith nodded. Addison tried to ignore Derek and Meredith's knotted hands.

"Let's do his then – Dr Karev" She called to Alex who was just outside the door.

"Let's do this thing" He smiled, turning off the lights.

Meredith's body seized as Addison squeezed the cold gel on her belly.

"That was amazing" Meredith said.

"Those images"

Derek kissed her forehead.

"Our baby" He said, clearly already smitten.

"Derek… what do we do now? Should we tell people? What about the program, I can't quit"

Derek knew Meredith wanted her career. He felt the importance of it himself.

"Mer, let's just get through these results then we'll work it out" He stroked her hand supportively.

"We can't make decisions until we know what we're dealing with, yeah?"  
"Yeah" She agreed.

"You'll be a surgeon Meredith… and you're already a mother, you have to relax so you can protect that baby, and create as little worry as possible"  
She went to protest.

"I know it's hard, but it will only make things worse and then you will be on bed rest." He said, knowing that the higher the stress the more likely she wouldn't be.

Meredith rubbed her belly, the kind of gesture she had often made fun of with Cristina. Barely pregnant woman who couldn't keep there hands off their bellies.

"I'm on rounds, Cristina, Izzie… George, they'll know… Bailey too" Meredith said.

"So they'll know" He said smiling, he wanted to keep her calm.

"They'll know" Meredith repeated, shrugging her shoulders, and smiling too. They kissed for the umpteenth time that morning, before Derek headed off to surgery.

**Two good friends and a hot curry**

Lily was seated in the hospital cafeteria, furiously making notes in her diary. She had just gotten off the phone with her publicist who had been scheduling more press interviews for her new book, wanting to capitalise on the buzz that surrounded the filming of the original book.

A shadow appeared on the table and she looked up to see Addison. Lily hadn't spoken to her since she'd first arrived in Seattle two days prior.

"Can we talk?" Addison asked, holding a take away coffee cup.

Lily wasn't sure if she was still angry. She knew it was ridiculous. Addison was no longer with Derek and was old enough to see whoever she wanted, but somehow she and Mark just seemed a betrayal to her.

"What about Addison?" Lily said with just enough ice in her voice to hurt a little.

"We worked out our issues when you were here last… is this going to be a problem every time we see each other, or should we just get it over with and not speak at all" Addison really didn't want to fight with Lily, she liked her for more than the fact that she was her former sister in law.

Lily sighed.

"I don't know Addison, I guess when people keep disappointing you it's hard to stay on their side" Lily wondered if that really explained how she was feeling. For a writer she was struggling to find the right words.

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Addison said and Lily was surprised.

"Take me for example… I keep getting disappointed… by people who were once my family and for some reason I keep trying to get them to accept me. Why do I bother? Who knows" Addison lip curled a little with a mixture of anger and frustration.

"I guess I keep bothering because that's what I believe you do when people matter, you accept them… even when they let you down… and yes occasionally you judge them, like I did with you when you made all those bad decisions and ended up on drugs… but in the end you accept them and you love them… not despite those things… but because of them, because of them" Addison said and Lily blinked at her obvious pain.

"And Lily if you were interested… right now at this point in time… I can tell you there is nothing between Mark and I, but I won't rule it out, I won't say it couldn't happen, especially not for someone why let's ME down at the drop of hat" Addison spat the final words out then turned and walked off leaving Lily to watch her leave.

"Wow harsh" George said, appearing from no where. Lily rubbed at her stinging eyes.

"I hate this city" She said.

"Ahhh it's not so bad" George sat down with his tray.

"Please every time I come here something happens, major surgery, fighting with friends and broken hearts" She said obviously referring to George who recognised this.

"Sorry"

"Don't be… I'm not" He said trying to make her feel better.

Then there was a moment of silence that felt like it stretched to the point where she needed to speak but she couldn't form any words again.

"Hey what's your new book called?" George asked.

"Indigo Violets – I'll send you a copy" She said softly.

"Signed" He smiled at her and she met his eyes, smiling too.

"For you… of course"

"When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon" Lily said.

"I'm off tonight… you wanna get some Indian?" George asked with out considering all the ramifications.

Lily tilted her head.

"Two good friends and a hot curry" He added, knowing that for now, there was nothing else they could be.

"I'd love that" She said, and her smile grew bigger.

**See you when I see you**

"So... I'll see you soon" Meredith had insisted on driving Lily to the airport.

"See… No goodbyes" Meredith said to Derek asshe hugged his sister.

"I still think it's weird"  
"Meredith" Derek jokingly scolded her.

"Now I want updates… I know we're lousy at them, but this is important" Lily rubbed Merediths belly.

"Chances are next time I get back I'll get to meet the little bubby noo" Lily said in a cooing voice.

Meredith said nothing, still nervous about the complications. Derek put his arm around her waist.

"Yep, you will… do me a favour and keep Mom in New York till we have the baby" Derek asked his sister and she nodded knowing their Mother's good intentions could be overwhelming.

"Flight 246 to New York is boarding now, Gate 3" A ladies voice boomed over the airport.

"That's me, better fly" Lily picked up her bag.

"Ill see you when I see you" She winked and kissed her brothers cheek.

"Love you" He said and without a second glance Lily disappeared into the busy crowd.

**And to those in Seattle**

"Gotta love days off" Izzie, still in her pyjamas sat on the couch next to George.

"I have to go in later today – where's Meredith?"  
"She's in with Chief negotiating … what she'll do about being pregnant"

"The Chief is back?" George asked and Izzie nodded popping a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Part time for a few weeks" She dusted crumbs off her hand.

"What's Meredith going to do?"  
Izzie Shrugged.

"Whatever she can negotiate, she doesn't want to drop out, so she'll keep going I think, but if there are problems then she'll need to take sick leave".

George nodded, then stood to go and dress.

"George, I forgot a package arrived while you were showering" Izzie pointed in the direction of the sideboard near the door where a package sat, wrapped in brown paper.

George walked over to it and picked it up. It was heavy. He turned it over and saw Lily's name.

He walked back to the sofa and took the letter that was attached to it off.

George,

The book as promised…. And one for Izzie!  
Hope you like it…

Thanks for the curry… and the dessert.

Lily

George smiled.

"It's her book… one for you too" George said as Izzie read over his shoulder.

He opened the parcel quickly and looked at the cover. Izzie grabbed the second copy.

Opening the book to the blank first page, he read her inscription.

George,

Our journey was short but _oh so sweet!_

Lily xxx

"Oh that's nice" Izzie said and gave him a small hug.

"Did she write in yours?" He said.

Izzie flicked the cover over and nodded.

Iz,

Your friendship has been a gift!

Lily xo

"You okay?" Izzie looked at George who was gently rubbing the dust sleeve picture of Lily.

"Aha" He mumbled and stood up.

"I need to get ready for work" He placed his book down on the sofa and Izzie watched him leave.

Thoughtfully she picked up book again and flipped to the dedication.

To my family,

For the support I never recognised, the love that was always their and the judgement I cursed… but which guided me. I love you all.

And to those in Seattle… especially George… simply put, Thank you!

Izzie smiled, as she looked to the stairs where George had now disappeared.

**All about Me**

"Been back an hour and already dealing with useless interns" Richard grumbled as he sat on the coach in his office. Addison handed him a coffee and sat beside him.

"It's good to have you back Richard" She smiled sincerely and placed her hand lightly on his, giving it a friendly squeeze.

"But I am on orders to keep your stress levels low"  
"From Burke?" Richard questioned and Addie shook her head.

"Nope Adele… and I am much more worried about her" They shared a laugh.

"I just met with Derek and Meredith… how you doing with that?"  
"How am I doing?" Addison asked surprised.

"Derek told me you took the case… I know that's got to be hard" Richard sympathised.

Addison looked at him thoughtfully.

"We help people all the time who we may have some sort of issue with… my job is to help my patient… it just so happens that the patients in this case are my ex husbands new wife and future child" Addison smiled at the complexities.

"No-one would blame you if you referred them on… I could grant privileges to another doctor" Richard offered.

Addison shook her head.

"No… I'll be fine"

"So as their Doctor, can you tell me… is this going to be a problem for Meredith's inclusion in the program" He looked at her with a no nonsense stare.

"It will be a day by day thing Richard, but I think that once I perform and in utero transfusion and we keep an eye on her she should be able to get through… I will advise her not to take an extra shifts and she may have to take her leave a little earlier, but she should be able to fulfil her requirements… are you thinking of dumping her?" Addison asked concerned.

"No, no… she has a lot of potential, we'll just have to keep an eye out for her" Richard said then he softened slightly and turned to Addison.

"Addison, I want to thank you for taking over as Chief… you've been amazing" Richards tone was serious.

"But I always believed in you, still do, and I see that this could potentially be your place… when I am done" He added quickly and a hint of a smile formed on Addie's lips.

"But I want you to know as your friend I'm giving you an out"

"An out?"  
"Of your contract, if this… the Meredith thing, if it's too much, I will let you go… reluctantly, but for everything you did for me, I will let you go" Richard finished.

Addison sat still for a moment. She had wanted to go home to New York so many times. She had longed to be free of Derek and Meredith, to not have to watch them everyday, to not have to worry about elevator doors opening, turning corners or entering exam rooms. This wasn't her home.

"Richard… thank you" She said confidently.

"But I plan to honour my commitment. I signed a contract, I'll stay"

Richard nodded and patted her leg.

"Nothing to do with the new Head of Plastics?" He asked.

Addison shook her head firmly.

"Nope… it's all about me"

**Baby all better **

Derek stood at the troth in the scrub room as Addison prepared for the surgery on his unborn child.

Addison felt surprisingly nervous. She had performed many in utero transfusions, but this one, on her ex husbands unborn child was a little unnerving.

"Derek" She used her elbow to switch off the tap.

"You're making me nervous" She half joked and he let out a smothered laugh.

"I'm sorry"

There was silence and they looked through the window into the OR as Meredith was wheeled in.

"I better go… I said I would see her before hand…. Then I'll be up in the Gallery, if that doesn't put to much pressure on".

Addison smiled at him, and then watched him as he went into the OR and joined his wife. She stood with her arms held up watching as he stroked Meredith's face. She couldn't hear the words they spoke to each other, nor did she want to , but for the first time, she could see their obvious love for wach other. As much as she still wished it weren't true, she saw it in the way Derek gently touched Meredith and the calming effect it had on her.

"Dr. Shepherd are you ready?" The Scrub Nurse opened the door to the scrub rrom and broke into her thoughts.

Addison nodded then walked to her, where she helped her put on her gloves.

She walked over to Meredith's side, put her hand on her arm and spoke softly.

"Let's make this baby all better" She said and Meredith smiled at her, nodding slightly.

**All the time in the world**

Addison walked out of Meredith's room after her post op check. She looked back over her shoulder to see Derek and Meredith embracing and tears prickled her eyes. Just escaping, she closed the door and rested her head on the wall, closing her eyes.

This is ridiculous Addison, she scolder herself.

Time to grow up.

"I bought you a drink" Mark's voice interrupted her scolding and she opened her eyes to see him holding a flask. She laughed.

"I have one more patient to see" She shook her head.

"I'll keep it on ice" He smiled warmly at her and despite herself he body tingled a little.

"I've got a better idea... Meet me at Joe's in 45 minutes"

"You're on" He said.

Addison entered the bar and locked eyes with Mark immediately as though he had been eyeballing the entrance waiting for her to turn up. He indicated to a cocktail glass in front of the empty chair next to him.

Addison strutted over, fluffing her hair as she walked.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"I'm waiting on an old friend?"  
"Are they worth the wait?"  
Mark pretended to think a little and Addie playfully hit him, sitting down.

"I think she's worth more than the wait" He whispered leaning in, and for the second time in an hour the electricity of their connection ran up his spine.

"A Manhattan" Addison admired taking a sip.

"A little taste of home"  
She nodded enjoying the heat of the liquor down her throat.

"Toto something tells me we're not in New York anymore" Mark joked.

"Why'd you come here?" Addison looked at Mark seriously.

"I mean I loved Manhattan as much as you did, and I still wander that everyday… but I came here for Derek"  
"Why'd you stay?" Mark interrupted quickly. Addison knew the only answer to that was really the contract… and now for herself.

"Why'd you come here?" She deflected.

"You know the answer" Mark replied quickly looking at her intensely.

"Tell me" Addison needed to hear the words.

"I came for you, Addison" He answered quickly with no doubt in his mind.

She nodded a little.

Sensing she was feeling pressured Mark changed the subject.

"So I hear Meredith's operation was successful, you are truly amazing Addison" He said sipping his scotch.

"I did my job… seriously" She said.

"Take a compliment" He responded, as if telling her off. She smiled.

"You ARE amazing Addie" He said looking at her again, convincing her with his eyes. Addison leant in and kissed him. She didn't think, she didn't hold back. She just kissed him, it was hard at first, then he touched her cheek softly and the kiss became tender… gentle.

She pulled back.

"I'll tell you you're amazing again if I get that response" He half smiled at her and rubbed her hand.

"Mark… I need time, I want to… but I need time" She said.

"Shhhh" He said, placing a finger on her lips.

"I moved to Seattle Addison, we have all the time in the world" He said and then he kissed her again.

**Goodbye**

Addison walked the corridors with a spring in her step. She was enjoying her new courtship with Mark, having both agreed to take things slowly; they had been casually dating for about 5 months. Tonight though they had plans. They hadn't said it out loud but she felt that tonight would be the night they moved to the next step.

He had done everything right. He had been patient, he had been romantic, sending flowers and leaving notes and he had never once gotten angry about her occasional laps into sadness about Derek. She nodded to herself as she thought of the progress she and Mark had made and the potential that tonight would be the night they reconnected physically.

She rounded a corner and ran smack bang into Derek, files scattering over the floor.

"Sorry" They both said as they bent to gather the papers.

"This is yours" Addison handed Derek a chart and as she passed it over there hands met briefly… she pleased to feel no electricity. She smiled.

"What?" He asked, intrigued, but she simply shook her head.

"You're here early" She commented noting the time on her watch.

"I stayed over in Meredith's room, this bed rest is stressing her out more than anything" He said. Meredith had been on bed rest for the past fortnight nearing the end of her pregnancy. The babies problems had been avoided thanks to the surgery at 12 weeks but the extra work Meredith had done to make up for her maternity leave had taken it's toll. Addison had insisted on her commencing her leave slightly earlier than she had wanted too following some unexpected bleeding.

Meredith had been admitted in order to lower her blood pressure and monitor the bleeding.

Addison nodded and the two started to walk together to a near by lounge.

"I appreciate it's hard for her, but she really needs to be here, there's been no bleeding for four days thankfully, and the baby is fine, but if she still wants to try and have the baby naturally then it's best we keep her here where I can keep a good eye on her…. Unless you want me to move in with you?" Addison teased and Derek laughed a little.

"Now there's a plan" He said and he smiled as he looked at his ex wife. He was so thankful to her for her extra concern for Meredith, he could only imagine the feelings it must evoke her.

"How are… how are you and Mark going?" Derek asked awkwardly.

Addie looked up from her notes to Derek seriously.

"We're…. we're great" She finished, not wanting to tip toe anymore after all Derek was married and expecting a child, why should she feel bad about her relationship with Mark.

"Well… that's good" Derek managed to say, forcing the words. But he was happy for her. He truly was, he just somehow wished Addison's happiness wasn't with Mark.

"Don't choke on it" She joked.

"It's just…. That of all people, I guess I wish it wasn't with Mark". He said, admitting his concern.

"Why not?" Addison wandered.

"He was your best friend…" She said and as soon as she did she realised that was the problem.

"Derek, you need to get over what happened… it was wrong, but in the end you need to look at your life" Addison said seriously.

"None of it would be happening if I hadn't made that ridiculous decision, I mean we had problems, so maybe you and me wouldn't have made it, but you wouldn't have flown across the country to escape me… and you wouldn't have met Meredith and you wouldn't be about to become a father…" Addison paused as Derek consumed her words.

"So in some weird, cosmic way… I guess it was meant to be…. And it was some sort of pre cursor to me and Mark" She shrugged her shoulders slightly, having given it all so much thought.

"But in the end what I mean was there was a time when the two most important people in your life were Me and Mark…. So maybe it makes sense that he's the one to make me happy now" Her voice was soft.

"It's time to forgive him… it's time to forget what happened and just accept what is" She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm happy Derek, not because of Mark… but with him" She said simply.

Derek say quietly for a second and she wandered what he was thinking.

"Then I guess that's all that matters" He said and he leant in a kissed her cheek gently.

Both were startled by her pager sounding.

She looked down at it, then urgently at Derek.

"911… it's Meredith"

**New Beginnings**

Meredith reached out with urgency for her husband's hand.

"Addison, what's going on?" She winced in pain as a sharp pain sprung through her stomach.

"Addison…" Derek repeated.

"Give me a minute" Addie said urgently looking at the monitor of the fatal heart beat.

"There's been more bleeding" Alex said, quietly to Addison.

"Don't whisper, I'm not a fool" Meredith pleaded through the pain and tears, the whispering only made her panic more.

"Meredith looks like this baby wants out… now" Addison signed a chart and handed it to a nurse.

"Prep OR 1 and let em know we're on our way for an emergency c-section" She said and turned back to Meredith.

"I know it's not what you wanted …." Addison started.

"I just want the baby to be okay" Meredith sobbed.

Alex and another nurse dropped the sides on the bed and began to push her out, forcing Derek to drop Meredith's hand.

"Derek" She called.

"I'm here" he said, raising his voice over the increasing noise of Addison issuing instructions and the building urgency.

Izzie stood in the doorway.

"Meredith" She said as the bed moved passed her.

"Derek" She put her hands out to stop him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's happening" He said starting to walk quickly after.

"Can I do anything?" Izzie called after him.

He span around.

"Tell Christina, she'll want to know… and call Lily" He said as he turned again and followed his wife's gurney.

"Here we are again" Addison said to Meredith, standing over herin the Operating room.

Meredith breathed in to try and stop her shaking.

"It's going to be alright… you're about to meet your baby" Addison gently squeezed her hand, careful of the bung in her wrist.

She looked up at Derek, seated next to his wife, his face near hers. He stroked her hair.

"You ready to witness this Daddy?" Addison asked. He nodded in reply and Addison got to work.

Lily knocked on the door, gently pushing it open, while juggling a huge bunch of flowers.

"Where's this baby?" She asked softly, greeted by Meredith and Derek smiling faces.

Derek took two steps to her side and embraced her.

"You came"  
"As soon as Izzie called I went to the airport… did you think I would miss this" He stood back and looked at her and smiled.

"I bought someone with me… I hope it's okay" She said turning to the door as Rose blustered in excitedly.

"What did we have, what did we have, a boy or a girl?" She asked hugging Derek.

Lily went to Meredith and hugged her.

"Mom, quiet remember, breathe in Breath out" Lily said and smiled apologetically at Meredith.

"We had a boy Mom, he's a boy" Derek walked to the hospital crib and carefully, as if nursing a fragile china doll, picked up the soft, blue bundle.

Lily sucked in her breath.

"Oh my good, he's divine" She said and she gave Meredith's hand a squeeze.

"He is" Meredith agreed, seemingly in love already.

"He's perfection" And she and Derek shared a secret lance that only they could understand in that moment.

"Do you want to hold your grandson Rose?" Meredith asked, gesturing in his direction.

"Hold me back" She joked stepping over to her son's side.

Derek gently passed him over to his mother.

"Shhhhhhh" He said as the baby stirred slightly at the commotion.

"What's his name?" Rose asked, looking down at him, she lifted the blanket as if to do a quick finger and tow count.

"His name… is Thomas" Derek said and Rose looked up at her son with tears in her eyes.

"After your Dad… he'll be so honoured" And Derek smiled back at her, before squeezing on the side of Meredith's bed to place a loving arm around her.

"This is the start of all good things in your life" Rose said seriously, her eyes still fixed on Thomas.

"you'll wander what you ever did before he arrived, you'll wander who you were… and anytime you ever doubt yourself, or worry about something… it will all make sense the very moment you think of him" Her words were spoken with love.

"He'll break your heart…." Rose looked up at Lily and they shared a smile.

"… with some of his choices…. And then he'll fix it by filling it with pride".

She walked to the bed and Lily took the baby for her first cuddle.

"I have to call your father" Rose said, overcome with emotion.

"And your sisters… Audrey will be beside herself by the phone" She hurried out of the room and Lily laughed.

"She's a bit excited" She said.

"So I see" Derek found it amusing more than annoying.

"He really is spectacular" Lily looked down at her nephew and stroked his tiny fingers.

"We think so" Meredith agreed clearly exhausted, as Thomas let out a small, shrill wail.

"Someone needs his Mommy" Lily said as she returned him to Meredith's arms.

"I think it's time to try this feeding thing again" She tried to sit up without it hurting with Derek's assistance.

"I'll leave you three alone for a bit… Mom will probably need help calling 'The sisters'" She laughed.

"Well done" She leant in and kissed Meredith again.

"You two" She winked at Derek before leaving the room.

"Alone again… Cristina wasn't gone five minutes before Lily and Mom arrived" Derek whispered in Meredith's ear and kissed her.

"This is it" He said.

"What?" Meredith looked at him.

"All I ever wanted…. What I waited for my whole life… what I knew we could always have" He said, his voice oozing with emotion.

"Derek" She whispered and they shared a long, soft kiss before Thomas interrupted them with another soft cry.

"Welcome to our new life" Meredith laughed a little.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Derek said, and Meredith nodded in agreement.


End file.
